


And baby makes...

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Series: Changing our Colors [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit of sadness, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: The final installment of this series...  Kara is an award winning chef married to Lena, CEO of L-Corp.  Sam is CFO and lives with Alex, an FBI agent.  Kara and Lena have been happily married for a bit over a year and decide to start a family...





	1. One Year Later

One year later…

Lena walked out onto the terrace carrying a bottle of sparkling water in one hand and a bottle of Prosecco in the other. Kara was handing out the utensils and Sam and Alex were very content being waited on.

“I don’t know why you’re even bothering with the bottle of water,” Sam teased.

“I thought it might be nice to hydrate for once,” Lena answered, “Last time we ate out on the terrace with you guys I had a hangover for two days.”

“I think you were the one who started with the great Scotch debate, Lena” Alex answered, “We must have tasted eight different glasses.”

“In retrospect that was not my best idea,” Lena said and they all laughed.

They all settled into their chairs and began eating.

“So, did you set the date for the ribbon cutting on the New Hope project?” Alex asked.

“We have to run it by the whole Board so you’ll get an email on it, but we are thinking right after Thanksgiving, so about a month” Kara said.

“It’s really coming together,” Sam said, “I’m so impressed with how receptive the city seems. The gala tickets are selling like crazy and the auction donations are incredible.”

“It should be a nice event,” Lena said.

“I remember not so long ago when you would have cringed at the thought of another fundraising gala,” Sam said, teasing Lena.

“That was before I married the most beautiful woman in National City,” Lena answered and Alex made a loud gagging noise. Kara punched Alex softly on the shoulder and laughed at her.

“Eliza and Jeremiah are going to be so excited,” Kara said, rolling her eyes a bit, “They love getting all dressed up and going to stuff like that.”

“I think they’re adorable,” Sam said, “We can only hope to still be so in love 25 years from now.”

“I was actually planning on it,” Alex said, smirking, “And I was thinking you were too?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Sam said laughing, “Of course I do.”

“Oh crap, Lena,” Alex said, “I forgot to ask – how’s Joyce?”

Lena took a deep breath. Kara reached over and took her hand. Sam and Alex both looked at Lena gently, waiting for her answer.

“She’s decided that she doesn’t want to do any further treatment,” Lena answered, “She’s not in pain and she’s actually feeling pretty good right now but we all know where this is eventually going.”

“I understand why she wouldn’t want to go through chemo and all that at this point,” Sam said, “She’ll have more quality of life even if it’s a bit shorter.”

Kara could see that Lena was beginning to get emotional so she picked up the story, “She is getting all of her things together and she is going to move in with Judith and her family. We offered to have her here, but the truth is that she would be with nurses when we are both at work. Judith is her best friend and she’s just hanging out at home so Joyce will always have someone nearby.”

“The doctors say she probably has a few good months left so I’m trying to look at the good side of it,” Lena said, wiping away a tear. 

Alex stood up and walked over next to Lena’s chair. She draped her arm around her and kissed her softly on the forehead and held her hand.

“Lena, we are here for you, whenever you need us,” Alex said softly, “Please don’t ever forget that.”

Lena hugged Alex tightly before she returned to her seat.

“Let’s lighten up the mood,” Lena said, “In honor of Joyce. She always wants us to be happy and Kara and I have a surprise for you two that might just brighten this dinner back up.” Kara hopped up from the table with a big grin and went into the apartment. She returned with a wrapped gift box.

“Ok, so we know Sam’s birthday is not until Wednesday and Alex – well, yours was a couple of months ago,” Kara said excitedly, “But this is a joint gift for both of you and I’m so excited I can’t stand it!”

“Good Lord, Kara,” Alex said chuckling, “It had better be good after that buildup.”

Kara put the box down between them. Alex told Sam to open it since it was almost her birthday. Sam dramatically shook the box, which pretty much felt empty. She looked a little confused as she unwrapped the ribbon and pulled off the box top. Inside was a photograph. She turned it over to see a beautiful scene of a villa overlooking the ocean. A piece of paper was folded underneath the picture. Sam opened it up to find a handwritten note –

Care to join us for a girls trip…  
All expenses paid…  
We just need to pick a date…  
We love you!

Lena and Kara

Sam’s eyes were opened wide and her mouth gaped as she showed it to Alex.

“Are you fucking with us?” Alex whispered out, “Because that would not be funny.”

“No!!!!” Kara practically shouted, “We had such a great time on our honeymoon and we talked about how much fun it would be to travel with you guys, so we were hoping you would come with us to the British Virgin Islands. There’s a villa, and a private chef, and a big sailboat with a captain…”

Before Kara could finish Alex jumped from her chair and almost tackled her. She picked Kara up and twirled her in a circle. Kara was laughing loudly and Alex was cheering like she was at a World Cup soccer match. Sam and Lena were both grinning widely and looking at them like they were crazy. Sam caught Lena’s eyes and mouthed ‘Thank you.’ Alex and Kara finally calmed down and made it back to their seats.

“Okay, when are we planning this outing?” Sam asked, “Because I’m going to have to run it past my boss.”

“I hear she’s a real bitch,” Lena said, grinning.

“Yeah, she’s the worst,” Sam laughed.

“Well, not until probably February,” Kara said, “Which I know is far away, but it will give us time to get our stuff in order and, honestly it’s too hard for me to swing it during holiday season because the restaurant is crazy.”

“That sounds perfect,” Alex said, “Plus it’ll give us plenty of time to look forward to it and I have to put in at work for the time off. I need the lead time.”

“We won’t have to waste much travel time because we can take the L-Corp jet,” Lena said, “We can leave on a Tuesday right after work and have all day Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday on the island then be back at work on Monday morning. You’ll only need three days off.”

“I really don’t even know what to say,” Alex said sincerely, “It’s a ridiculous gift – in the best way possible.”

“Hey, you guys are going to regular Thanksgiving, right?” Sam asked, “You don’t have to work or anything?”

“Nope, I’m keeping the same holiday rules for Chameleon,” Kara said, “And we offered to have it here but Eliza really loves the Midvale tradition so we will stick with it.”

“How’s the new restaurant plan coming?” Sam asked Kara.

“Winn is really taking the helm on it,” Kara answered, “We are looking at two buildings, both in your area of town. The concept is done, the menu is planned. He has already lined up suppliers. Once we secure the location it’ll be a go.”

“That’s so exciting,” Alex said.

“Yep, this place is much easier than Chameleon,” Kara answered, “It’s more like a high end deli, small plates and wine bar than a true restaurant. I think the concept is great.”

“Our neighborhood is going to eat that up,” Sam said, “Especially with everyone’s favorite chef attached to the project.”

“My name might get people in the door but it has to be good to get people to come back,” Kara said.

“I have the utmost faith in you and Winn,” Lena answered, “It’s going to be great.”

They finished up dinner and cleaned up before grabbing another bottle of wine and settling onto the couches on the terrace. The weather was beautiful and they enjoyed chatting and drinking together for the next hour or so. When the wine bottle was empty Sam and Alex ordered and Uber and said their goodbyes.

Lena heard the bath water running in the tub while she put the last glasses into the dishwasher. She walked toward the bedroom and kicked off her shoes.

“Get your ass in here,” she heard Kara shout from the bathroom and she chuckled.

“Wow, that was a romantic request,” Lena said, giggling, as she turned the corner to see Kara slipping into the huge soaking tub.

“Well, you do have a fabulous ass,” Kara said, smiling, “And I would like it in here.”

Lena undressed and slipped into the tub facing the same direction as Kara and leaning her back into Kara’s chest. Kara immediately wrapped her arms around Lena and put one hand directly on Lena’s breast.

“I see I’m with my tipsy, horny wife tonight,” Lena said laughing softly.

“Guilty on both charges,” Kara answered, kissing Lena’s neck. Lena hummed softly at the gentle kisses.

They took turns lathering each other’s body and washing each other gently, sharing kisses all the while. When the water started to cool they got out of the tub and dried off then moved into the bed. Lena immediately rolled on top of Kara and smiled at her before kissing her deeply. Kara rubbed her hands down Lena’s back and gripped her ass firmly. Lena giggled and pulled away from the kiss a little.

“Really, though, this ass is perfect,” Kara said, smiling up at Lena. Kara flipped them over so that she was on top. She was ready to pick up the pace. She nipped on Lena’s neck and let her hand travel down between Lena’s legs. Lena moaned and let Kara take the lead. It didn’t take long until Kara had two fingers curling inside her and Lena was coming undone. She moaned out Kara’s name as she arched her back and rode out her orgasm. When she caught her breath she opened her eyes to see Kara smiling softly at her before catching her in a sweet kiss.

“I’m going to love you just as much in 25 years as I do right now,” Kara said, “Maybe even more, if it’s possible.”

“You’d better,” Lena sighed out before moving down to suck on Kara’s nipple roughly.

“Lena,” Kara huffed out, “Can you just…” Lena giggled and moved immediately between Kara’s legs. She plunged her tongue into Kara and enjoyed the deep gasp that bellowed out from Kara. She didn’t waste any time, using her tongue and her fingers to bring her wife to a very loud shaking orgasm. Lena felt pretty proud of herself as she made her way back up to the pillow. Kara was still breathing heavily and clenching the sheets.

“I hope we never get tired of this,” Lena said.

“I can’t even fathom getting tired of you,” Kara answered, pulling Lena in to snuggle.

“Well, you know, things are going to change if we really decide to have kids,” Lena said, suddenly getting a bit more serious.

Kara propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Lena, “I don’t want to rush you into anything until you’re ready, Lena. The appointment is just to get information.”

“Darling, there is nothing I want more than a family with you,” Lena said, leaning up to kiss Kara again. “I know it’s just a preliminary thing and I’m more than ready to hear our options.”

“Okay, and nobody is gonna be pregnant before we go to the Virgin Islands,” Kara said, smiling widely, “Being sober on an island with Sam and Alex for four days would be just awful!”

Lena laughed and snuggled back into Kara, “Yes, that would be a certain level of hell.”

Kara giggled and looked at Lena, “God, I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena answered.


	2. The First Clinic Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get some information then head home to figure things out. So much love and fluff and a bit of smut here.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand tightly as they walked into the fertility clinic. Lena had thoroughly researched doctors and clinics in National City and discussed all of her findings with Kara. They comfortably decided on a very well renowned clinic that was known to be open and familiar with lesbian fertility issues. Lena signed them in at the desk and just a few minutes later they were called into the back. The medical facilities were to the left as they walked in but they just caught a glimpse before being led to an office to the right. They sat down and waited a few moments until a woman in a long white coat entered and closed the door behind her.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Fields,” she said with a smile as she reached out to shake hands. Lena shook her hand first.

“I’m Lena Luthor-Danvers,” she said, “And this is my wife, Kara.”

“Did they offer you guys some water?” she asked in a very friendly demeanor, “Do you need anything?”

“No, we’re fine,” Kara answered, “I mean, yes they offered but we’re fine. Thank you.”

“Are you a little nervous?” Dr. Fields answered and Kara and Lena both nodded. “It’s completely normal. This is a big step, even just coming to a consultation.”

Lena liked his woman immediately. She was warm and friendly but still exuded professionalism and confidence. She felt calmed by her approach.

“I think we are pretty sure that we want to start a family, relatively soon,” Lena said, reaching over and holding Kara’s hand, “We think that we would prefer pregnancy to adoption. I guess we just need to know what our options are next.”

“I should probably let you know that Lena researches everything,” Kara said, grinning, “I mean, a lot. I’m sure she already knows every option out there. I’m kind of the one who tends to fly by the seat of my pants.”

Dr. Fields laughed, “I’m the type A in my family. I thank God every day for my husband. He keeps me from being totally nuts.”

“She does the same for me,” Lena said, smiling.

“Ok, so the first decision you two will need to make is who will carry the baby,” Dr. Fields said, “And I know you probably came in here with a notion of who it should be based on your work schedule or your lifestyle or whatever. Unless you have already been tested you may need to put those ideas aside. Age is not a factor for either of you but we will need to review medical histories and do some testing before we start. We want to give you two all the information we can so that you can make an informed decision.”

Kara shifted in her seat for a moment and looked at Lena. The women both nodded and Dr. Fields continued.

“The next decision will be where to get the sperm,” Dr. Fields said, “You can choose between a known donor or using our anonymous sperm bank. There are pros and cons of each. The biggest con of a known donor is that he may have legal rights to visitation and child rearing decisions. However, there may be someone in your lives that you would be okay making such an arrangement with. The biggest worry most couples have about using a sperm bank is with the quality of the donor. I can get into more detail with you later but I can assure you that we go through a very, very vigorous screening program with our donors and you will be given a great deal of information before you choose to proceed with that option.”

“Can I get that water now?” Kara asked. Dr. Fields nodded and grabbed the phone and asked for three bottles of water. The door opened a moment later and they each took a bottle from the receptionist.

“You okay, darling?” Lena asked.

“I’m fine,” Kara answered smiling, “I don’t know whether this is making me nervous or excited or what.”

“This is all an emotional roller coaster,” Dr. Fields said quickly, “It’s difficult enough for a heterosexual couple who has traditional, easy birthing options. I know, because that’s where I fit. My husband and I have two healthy children and we had no problems conceiving and I was still a mess half the time we went through the process. It’s even more daunting when you have so many options to choose from. I’m a firm believer that the more you know the more relaxed you can be. Don’t ever be afraid to ask questions, Ms. Luthor-Danvers.”

“Could you just call me Kara?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” she answered.

“And please, just Lena for me too,” Lena said.

“All right, let’s get back to the info. The next decision you’ll make is the method of insemination. The quick and cheaper alternative is artificial insemination. This is where we deliver the sperm into your reproductive tract by means other than sexual intercourse. This method is quick and easy, but usually it takes more than one attempt at success. The alternative is in-vitro fertilization, where we inseminate eggs with sperm to create embryos which are then transferred to your uterus. With this method you can use your own eggs, or you can choose reciprocal IVF and carry your spouse’s embryo. This method has a much higher immediate success rate but it is quite expensive and the cost is not usually covered by insurance.”

“The cost isn’t an issue,” Lena said quickly, then she paused, “I’m sorry if that came out badly. We are very lucky to be able to afford to choose any option we like.”

“Lena, I know who you are,” Dr. Fields said softly, “I know who Kara is. You two have a certain level of celebrity. So while we are on that topic I want you to know that your privacy is also of the utmost importance to us here. Whatever you decide, even if you decide never to return – whatever happens here will stay within these walls.”

“Thank you, Dr. Fields,” Lena said, “I really appreciate that.”

“Those are the most basic issues,” Dr. Fields said, “Do you have any questions?”

“How soon would we need to start the process?” Kara said, “I mean we were thinking maybe shooting to start trying in the spring.”

“I’d say we should do testing on you two in December,” Dr. Fields answered. You could decide by January who will carry the baby then we can start trying whenever you are ready.”

“Are all the procedures done here at this site?” Lena asked.

“Yes, both artificial insemination and IVF are here,” Dr. Fields answered, “We spend a couple of months figuring out your ovulation cycle then you come in when you are most fertile and we do the procedure. It only takes a couple of hours. Once we have success you transfer from our care to your regular ob/gyn.”

Lena and Kara looked at each other. Neither had anything further to ask.

“I guess that’s it for today, then,” Lena said, “You’ve been very helpful.”

“I look forward to hearing back from you two if you decide to move forward,” Dr. Fields said, standing up and extending her hand for a parting handshake. The two women made their way out of the office.

“Quick lunch?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Yep, but let’s go back home,” Lena said, “I don’t want to talk about this stuff out in public.”

They made their way back to their apartment and grabbed some leftovers out of the fridge. They both pulled out a stool at the kitchen island and sat down with their plates.

“So, what are you thinking?” Lena asked Kara, “You’ve had that little crease in your forehead since we left the clinic.”

“Lena, I know we kind of decided that you would carry the baby,” Kara said, “Then she started talking about all of the testing and everything and I got so nervous.”

“Why are you so nervous?” Lena asked.

“Lena, how did your mom die?” Kara asked softly, looking down at her plate.

Lena took a deep breath and answered, “I don’t know, Kara. No one ever talked about it.”

“So, you don’t really know your medical history,” Kara said.

“No, I don’t,” Lena answered, “But I’ve never had any medical issues myself and they will do testing to make sure everything is okay.” Kara sighed heavily.

“I wish we could just have sex and make a baby,” Kara said, “And just hope for the best. Like straight people get to do.”

Lena chuckled and stood up and turned Kara’s stool to face her. She slipped her arms around Kara’s waist and stepped in close to her and kissed her gently.

“I know this is scary, Kara,” Lena said, “We don’t have to do anything until you feel comfortable.”

“I know you’ve already thought about all this,” Kara said, still keeping her arms over Lena’s shoulders, “What would be your choice if we go forward.”

Lena pulled back from Kara and sat down. “I want us to discuss this but I’ll tell you my initial thoughts. I would like to get pregnant using an anonymous sperm donor and your egg. I want to carry your baby.”

Kara wanted to answer but she felt overwhelmed. She sensed the tears building and she stood from her seat and took Lena’s face in her hands. She kissed Lena deeply even as she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. Lena kissed her back with just as much passion and intimacy as Kara was feeling. They finally had to stop to take a breath.

“I’m guessing that means you like that plan,” Lena said softly as she rubbed the tears from Kara’s face.

“You having my baby?” Kara whispered, “I love that plan. I love you, Lee.”

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena answered, kissing Kara again much more softly.

“I know it’s not technically practice,” Kara said running her hand under the hem of Lena’s shirt as she started kissing her neck softly, “But I want you, now.”

Lena knew she should get back to work but she couldn’t possibly turn away Kara when she was like this, so vulnerable and needy and loving. She took Kara’s hand and led her into the bedroom. They both removed their clothes while kissing and touching each other gently. Lena laid down and Kara climbed on top of her. Kara alternated kissing Lena deeply and whispering her love into Lena’s ear. She gently started rocking back and forth atop Lena and her breathing picked up a faster pace. Kara started reaching her hand downward.

“Wait,” Lena said. She kissed Kara softly then leaned over to the nightstand and opened up one of the drawers. She pulled out a wand vibrator and turned it on. “I want you to stay up here with me.”

Lena placed the vibrator right between her legs and moaned softly. She pulled Kara back atop her and helped Kara align herself on top of the wand. Kara pushed her groin down on top, gently sandwiching the vibrator between them. She started grinding softly again. Both women were moaning now, much more loudly. Kara pushed her lips back onto Lena’s then plunged her tongue deeply onto Lena’s mouth. Lena groaned into the kiss and ran her hand down to Kara’s ass. She controlled Kara’s grinding with her hands until she found a perfect pace. She moved her mouth to the side and breathed out heavily.

“Oh God, Kara,” Lena husked out, “I love you, so much.” She could feel herself warming and she knew she couldn’t hold out much longer. “I want you to come with me, I’m so close.”

“I’m going to come, Lena,” Kara said, all of her muscles started to strain, “Let go… oh God, Lena.” Kara’s orgasm hit her and she bucked hard pushing the vibrator right against Lena’s clit. Lena went right over the top, screaming out Kara’s name. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist pushing the vibrator into both of them even more roughly. They both clenched against each other until Lena finally reached down and had to pull the vibrator away. Kara continued to grind against Lena until they were both completely sated.

Kara didn’t move from atop Lena. She just snuggled her head into Lena’s neck and held onto her tightly. They laid that way for a few minutes until Lena reached up and stroked Kara’s hair softly.

“You still with me?” Lena asked softly.

“Mmmm,” Kara just hummed out and Lena laughed.

“As much as I like being like this with you, darling,” Lena said, “I have to get up and go back to work. And now I need to jump in a quick shower.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Kara whined, then she reached down and tickled Lena’s waist. Lena laughed and kicked her legs to get Kara to slide off of her.

“You know I’d rather be here with you,” Lena said, giving Kara another peck before standing up. She looked down at Kara, lying naked on the bed. “You are so beautiful,” she said, kissing Kara one more time before jumping quickly into the shower. 

She came back out to Kara wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt and cleaning up the kitchen. She walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

“I might be kind of late tonight, we are booked solid,” Kara said to Lena.

“Well then I sure am glad we had this lunch break,” Lena said, smiling.

“Me too,” Kara said. Lena turned to head out but Kara grabbed her wrist.

“I want to have a baby with you,” Kara said and she kissed Lena softly.

“Me too,” Lena said, “I love you, Kara.” She turned and winked at her wife as she walked out of the door and back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving at the Danvers brings a holiday surprise for the family
> 
> I love all the comments even if I don't respond to all of them... thanks for taking the time!


	3. A Thanksgiving Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers Thanksgiving tradition is interrupted

Lena pulled up into the driveway in Midvale just as it was beginning to get dark.

“Why didn’t we ride with Alex and Sam like usual?” Lena asked as she pulled behind Sam’s car already parked ahead.

“Alex said they rented a place for the weekend, a little mini-vacation,” Kara answered.

“Well they beat us here so I guess it’s the twin beds as usual,” Lena said chuckling.

“I love snuggling in the twin bed with you,” Kara said winking.

“Well, my dear, if all goes well I may be too big to snuggle with you in a tiny bed next year,” Lena answered. 

Kara smiled widely and leaned across the center console of the car and pulled Lena into a kiss. They both nearly jumped out of their skin at a loud thumping on the window. They turned to see Alex and Sam laughing hysterically. Lena huffed loudly as she opened the door.

“Seriously though,” Alex said through her laughter, “Y’all were making out in the car in Mom and Dad’s driveway? What the hell?”

“We weren’t making out,” Kara said grumpily as she pulled their bags from the trunk.

“Well, we were kind of making out,” Lena said, starting to giggle herself.

“Kara loves getting that Midvale action,” Sam said, and Kara started laughing despite trying to remain irritated at her sister.

“What’s going on out here?” Eliza called as she walked down the steps out toward the driveway.

“We just came out to help grab stuff,” Alex said, laughing again, “And Kara was trying to get to second base in the car with Lena. You should have taught her better.”

“I was not! Mom, I swear,” Kara huffed out.

“Alex, honestly,” Eliza said, giggling despite herself, “Leave your sister alone.”

Eliza hugged Kara and Lena and they managed to make it into the house with all of their stuff in one trip. Kara brought their overnight bags upstairs. As soon as she made it into the kitchen she was wrapped in a hug by Alex. Kara poked her ribs before hugging her back tightly.

“The grill is already fired up and Lena and Sam are sitting on the swing talking to Mom and Dad,” Alex said, “I came in to make drinks. Wanna help?”

“Sure,” Kara said. They mixed a batch of fresh margaritas and grabbed a bunch of water bottles. Alex was humming as they made the drinks.

“You sure are in a good mood,” Kara said.

“What’s not to be in a good mood about?” Alex asked. “It’s Thanksgiving, we’re about to eat and drink until we drop. And I’ve got everybody I love most in one place.” Kara looked at Alex and shook her head then smiled.

“You’re right,” Kara said, “Life is good.” They walked outside and passed around the drinks. The night was so lovely that they ate outside and enjoyed the fresh air. When they finished they all went in and followed the usual tradition of preparing all of the sides for the next day. By the time they were done and the kitchen was cleaned up they were all tired. Jeremiah and Eliza hugged all the girls before the women headed upstairs for bed.

“Lena, are we making the bread again this year?” Eliza asked.

“Yep, I’ll see you in the morning,” Lena said, her heart filling at the thought that Eliza looked forward to the holiday time that had become special for the two of them.

When they reached the top of the stairs Alex hugged Kara again, “Can’t wait for tomorrow! Good night, sis!”

They both walked into their rooms and closed the doors behind them. Kara tiredly began undressing and slipping into her pajamas while Lena went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Kara made her way behind Lena and grabbed her toothbrush as Lena was finishing up.

“I don’t know what has gotten into Alex,” Kara said, “She’s acting all giddy.”

“I didn’t really notice,” Lena said, “I do think Sam’s been more quiet than usual – not in an unhappy way or anything. She seems amused by Alex but she’s not as much of a smart ass as she usually is. Who knows?”

“You think they’re engaged?” Kara said excitedly, “Maybe they’re going to tell us tomorrow.”

“Maybe one of them is pregnant,” Lena said, cocking an eyebrow.

“They better not be,” Kara said giggling, “They both drank the margaritas.”

“True,” Lena said, “Honestly, they are both terrible at keeping secrets so I doubt it’s anything.” Lena walked out into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She slid into the bed and Kara turned out the lights and slid in behind her. Kara cocked up her head as they both heard a creaking noise.

“What is that?” Lena asked, then she heard a soft moan followed by a shushing voice.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kara said pulling a pillow out from under them and putting it over her ears, “At least we stay quiet when we do it at my parents’ house.” Lena was giggling heartily but Kara looked fully aggrieved.

“I think the shusher won out,” Lena said, “I don’t hear them anymore. I could try to distract you, if it would help.” Lena ran her hand down Kara’s arm. Kara snuggled into Lena and breathed out a big huffing breath.

“Can we just snuggle a bit?” Kara said, “I’m exhausted.”

“Of course, darling,” Lena answered and she gently rubbed Kara’s back. She felt Kara kiss her neck gently before laying her head right in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. In a matter of minutes she could feel Kara’s even breaths and she knew that she had fallen asleep. Lena spent a few moments thinking that life could not get much better than it was at that moment before she fell into sleep herself.

*********************

Alex was the last to get back to the table and enjoy the remaining sips of her wine when the Thanksgiving feast was done. The dishes were all cleaned and the pies had just come out of the oven. The family usually enjoyed a couple of glasses of wine and let their meal settle before getting to the pies and the annual movie tradition. Alex looked around the table. Winn and Eve were in a lively conversation with Lena. Sam and Eliza were leaned together talking. Kara and Jeremiah were laughing at a bad dad joke. Everything was perfect. Alex walked over behind Sam and put her hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, everybody,” Alex said loudly, getting the attention of the room. Kara glanced over at Lena and they smiled as they caught each other’s eye. Kara leaned up in her seat, hoping that she had been right about an engagement announcement.

“So, I was thinking that we might need to change up the Thanksgiving after feast tradition,” Alex started, and Kara deflated for a moment thinking she might be wrong. Alex paused for a moment.

“What do you want to do?” Eliza asked, sounding a little bit irritated.

“Well, I invited another guest to come over,” Alex said, “She’s going to be here in an hour and we need to get ready for her.” They all waited and it seemed Alex was relishing their confusion.

“So, are you going to tell us who it is?” Kara asked.

“It’s Deacon Jessica,” Alex said smiling widely. Sam was grinning from ear to ear.

“Deacon Jessica?” Lena asked, “From our wedding?”

“Yep,” Alex said happily, “And we might want to all get changed because Sam and I are getting married today.”

“What?” Eliza shouted, “Married? Today?”

Lena had already jumped from her chair and pulled Sam up into a huge hug. Winn and Eve were clapping and cheering loudly. Jeremiah looked shocked. Kara was smiling and wiping tears from her cheeks as she made her way to Alex. Eliza was still throwing out questions. Alex left Kara’s arms and made her way to her mother.

“I hope you’re not upset, Mom,” Alex said, “We didn’t want a big wedding but we didn’t want to elope. I couldn’t get married without you guys.”

“Upset? Oh god, no,” Eliza said, reaching out to grab Sam’s hand and pull her into their hug, “I’m just surprised, and a bit overwhelmed. But I’m so, happy.” She was crying now and it seemed the tears were contagious as they were all wiping their cheeks.

“What do we need to do, girls?” Jeremiah asked, finally finding his voice.

“Well, you guys need to go change,” Alex said, “Dad, you could wear your navy suit with the thin pinstripes. I love that suit. And Mom, you could wear that awesome deep green wrap dress you know I love.”

“Well, crap, we didn’t bring anything nice,” Kara said.

“We have you covered,” Sam said immediately. “Lena, you come with me and Kara and Alex will get ready in their old room.”

“Winn, Eve,” Alex said, “If you guys could just wait down here for Deacon Jessica…oh, and there’s a photographer coming as well… I mean, if you don’t mind. We wanted you guys here too.”

“Mind?” Winn said, excitedly, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world!”

Jeremiah and Eliza hurried off into their room and the four women headed upstairs. As soon as Alex closed the door to their room Kara pulled her into a long, tight hug.

“I knew something was up,” Kara said, “I told Lena last night I thought you were going to announce you were engaged.”

“You know me, I just go 100 percent,” Alex said, laughing.

“I can’t believe you guys kept this a secret,” Kara said, smiling. 

“This is just perfect for us,” Alex said, “It’s exactly what we want.”

“So that’s why you’re heading off for the weekend then?” Kara said, “A little honeymoon?”

“Yep,” Alex answered as she started opening closets and pulling out stuff to get ready, “We rented a house on the beach.”

“Thank god,” Kara said, “After last night I’m pretty sure you two won’t be able to stay quiet enough to be here.”

Alex laughed, “Oh god, did you hear us? I kept shushing Sam and that stupid bed is so loud… but you know I just couldn’t help myself.”

Kara laughed loudly, “I hope the next beach house is not too close tonight. Poor people might get scarred for life.”

“Ok, so Sam and I kind of helped ourselves into your apartment yesterday while you and Lena were both at work and picked outfits for you guys,” Alex said, “Even if you don’t get a whole lot of time to enjoy it you are my matron of honor.”

“Wow, that makes me sound old,” Kara said laughing, “What are you wearing?”

“You’re probably gonna be surprised,” Alex said, “And Sam doesn’t know. I went back to Jacques and had him make me a white silk suit.”

“Sam hasn’t seen it?” Kara asked, getting giddier by the second.

“Nope,” Alex answered.

“Oh, this is great,” Kara said, “She’s gonna flip. So we have to keep you two apart now until the wedding.”

“It’s only 45 minutes away, Kara,” Alex said, “We need to hurry. Quick hair and makeup.”

They started getting themselves together, with the same frantic activity going on across the hall.

“I can’t believe you two,” Lena said excitedly, “This is the greatest thing ever!”

“It was Alex’s idea,” Sam said, “We kept talking about getting married but every time we started a conversation I got kind of sad. You know, about not having a family or anything. I just kind of wanted to go the courthouse and be done with it. I mean, I wanted to be married to Alex so badly… I just couldn’t wrap my head around a wedding.”

“I understand, Sam,” Lena said as she pulled Sam’s hair back and started curling the ends with a curling wand.

“So one night out of the blue in our apartment Alex sat me down and told me that she really wanted me to be her wife but that she just couldn’t do it without Jeremiah and Eliza there and without you and Kara,” Sam continued, “So she thought about it and came up with this idea.”

“It’s really perfect for you guys,” Lena said.

“So, we did go get our dresses separately,” Sam said, “I just went to Jacques, of course. I want you to know that it did kill me to do that without you, but we both promised to keep it secret.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Lena said excitedly.

“And then we snuck in your apartment and grabbed stuff for you and Kara,” Sam said, “And we didn’t have sex in your bathtub, even though I wanted to.”

Lena laughed, “Glad to hear it. And speaking of hearing it, you should really control yourself a bit better. You almost killed poor Kara with one of your moans last night.”

Sam turned a bright shade of red, “Oh, shit. I was really trying to be quiet. I told Alex we shouldn’t…”

“It was pretty hilarious actually,” Lena teased, “She put a pillow over her head.”

“Well, we’re heading to a beach house tonight,” Sam said, “She’ll be safe.” They both laughed and continued getting ready.

**************************

Alex heard a light tapping on the door.

“Sweetie, it’s me,” Eliza said. Kara opened the door quickly and Eliza squeezed in. Alex was putting her last earring in and she turned to face her mom. Eliza was wiping away tears again.

“Mom, keep it together,” Kara said, “We don’t have professionals here to fix the makeup.”

“Oh, Alex, you look stunning,” Eliza said.

“I was worried you might be a little disappointed with all this,” Alex said softly, “It’s just kind of what me and Sam needed to do.”

“Get this straight, my sweet girl,” Eliza said, “I just want you to be happy and I’ve never seen you as happy as you look right now. I’m thrilled.” She pulled Alex into a big hug. They heard the doorbell ring.

“That must be Deacon Jessica,” Kara said.

“Can you grab Lena and tell her that we are going to get ready downstairs,” Alex instructed, “Tell her you’ll text her when they should come out.”

Kara went and knocked next door and let Lena know the plan. Before she let her go she looked at the outfit Sam selected for her and grabbed a quick kiss.

“Ok, all clear,” Kara said. They headed downstairs. Winn and Eve were talking excitedly to the deacon and the photographer. Jeremiah’s eyes lit up as he saw Alex emerge from the stairway. He walked over and gave her a big hug and some encouraging words.

“Ok, the weather is perfect,” Alex said, “So we wanted to do this out by the pond under the big oak tree.”

They all walked outside. The photographer took a quick picture of the Danvers family then they got into their spots. Kara texted Lena. A few moments later the back door opened. Sam was holding Lena’s hand and they walked together out toward the oak tree. Kara heard Alex take a deep breath as she saw Sam in a simple, elegant white strapless gown walking toward her. Sam’s eyes lit up at the sight of Alex in her suit. When they reached each other they both smiled widely as they took each other’s hands.

“Well, a surprise wedding is a first for me,” Deacon Jessica started, “But it just might be the greatest idea ever. I’m not sure I’ve ever felt as much love as I do right now in this simple setting with the closest people in your lives surrounding you.”

They were all wiping away tears as the Deacon continued.

“So, we are here today to join Alex and Sam in marriage. Being a completely non-traditional sort of wedding you might not be surprised to hear that they have written their own vows.”

Everyone smiled and laughed softly.

“Alex?” Deacon Jessica gestured for her to start. Alex turned and grabbed the piece of paper she asked Kara to hold for her. She opened it and looked up.

“I wasn’t even going to try to memorize,” she said to Sam and everyone laughed. She took a deep breath and started, “Samantha Arias, I will never forget the first time I saw you, across the room at Chameleon. I remember thinking that there was no way I was letting you out of the restaurant that night without meeting you. You were so beautiful and I could hear your laughter across the room. That very first night we met I knew you were special, but I had no idea how special you really were. All my life I felt that I was never quite right, I was never quite enough. It was like a part of me was missing. Sam, you’ve filled that part of me. You’ve made me into the person I never dreamed I could be. I promise you, Sam, that I will spend the rest of my life trying to be as good to you as you are to me. I will love you, I will adore you. Forever.”

Kara let a small sob escape as Alex finished her vows and everyone giggled loudly.

“Sorry,” Kara said, “That was really beautiful.”

“I think we all felt the same way, Kara,” Deacon Jessica said smiling, “Sam?”

Sam took her paper from Lena and smiled at Alex, “Great minds? No memorization here either.”

Sam looked at Alex and took a breath then started her vows, “Alex, I was never the young girl who dreamed of her wedding day. I never even imagined sharing my life with someone I couldn’t bear to live without. I didn’t grow up – I survived. That’s all I did for so long. Even when I finally got some stability in my life I didn’t really dream of a family. I didn’t know what having one was like. Meeting you was like opening a door to a whole new life. Since our very first date, I have never felt alone. I fell completely, hopelessly in love with you. You made me feel like I really deserved love, and that is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. And then, I fell in love with all of you. My family.”

Sam looked around at Lena, Kara, Jeremiah and Eliza before she continued. The tears were flowing freely for everyone.

“I know now that I didn’t need to dream of a big wedding day, because this is better than any dream I could have ever come up with. Alex, there are no words to express how much I love you. I promise to be the best wife I can possibly be for you. I will love you with all of my heart, always.”

Deacon Jessica wiped a tear from her eye, “Ok, you even got me with that one.” Everyone laughed and regained their composure. “Rings, ladies?”

Kara handed the ring to Alex. Deacon Jessica whispered instructions to Alex, who took Sam’s hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Alex said. 

Sam took the ring from Lena and slipped it onto Alex’s finger, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“So, on this beautiful Thanksgiving day,” Deacon Jessica said, “I couldn’t be happier to pronounce you two wonderful women married. Everyone, may I introduce Alex and Sam Danvers-Arias.”

Alex and Sam kissed and then were immediately mobbed into a big hug. Winn and Eve rushed to the porch and came back with a tray of champagne glasses and a bottle of Dom Perignon.

“Got it, Alex,” Winn said winking as he started opening the bottle. Eve handed everyone a glass and Winn poured. When they all had a full glass Jeremiah held his up high.

“Clearly I didn’t have time to prepare,” Jeremiah said smiling widely, “But, Sam and Alex, you have made me so happy and proud today. I’m not sure I’ve ever felt as much love in a group of people as I did today, in our backyard under our old oak tree. This is the most incredible surprise of my life. We love you both so much… to Alex and Sam.”

They all raised their glasses in happiness, each one of them feeling full of love and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam honeymoon, the New Hope gala


	4. The honeymoon and the gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam go on their honeymoon, the family gathers at the gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first installment of this story had a lot of Sam and Alex but the second was almost all Kara and Lena. I wanted to revisit Sam and Alex a bit more in the past chapter and this one... hope you enjoy

Jeremiah put the ice chest of Thanksgiving leftovers into the trunk of Sam’s car along with their bags. Eliza just kept hugging everyone. Alex and Sam were both beaming. Lena grabbed Sam for one last hug before they left.

“Well, I guess we both have a new favorite Thanksgiving day,” Lena said.

“Oh, Lena, I love you so much,” Sam said, “And now we are officially related.” Lena laughed.

“Sam, you know you couldn’t get rid of me either way,” Lena said.

“You know, I would have never found Alex if you hadn’t brought me along to National City,” Sam said.

“I’m not sure I would even be alive today if you hadn’t come found me during Lex’s trial, Sam,” Lena said, “You are my family, no matter what.”

“I guess I’d better get going,” Sam said, hugging Lena tightly one last time. Alex left Kara’s grasp and came over and hugged Lena as well and they got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Alex looked over to see Sam wiping a tear from her cheek.

“Hey, you okay, babe?” Alex asked.

“I’m so okay, Alex,” Sam said laughing, “I honestly have never been better. That was so perfect, and you did it for me. I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“I did it for us,” Alex said, “And you’re right, it was perfect.” Alex leaned over and kissed Sam’s neck and rubbed her hand down Sam’s arm.

“Don’t make me crash before we get there,” Sam said giggling. Alex laughed and looked at Sam.

“You know you can be as loud as you want tonight,” Alex said.

“I can’t wait,” Sam answered.

About 45 minutes later they pulled into the beach house. The owner left the key in a hidden spot just as promised and it only took a couple of minutes for Alex and Sam to unpack their bags into the house. Sam finished putting the food into the refrigerator and looked around to see where Alex went.

“Alex?” Sam called out.

“I’m waiting for you to finish piddling around,” Alex called out from the bedroom. Sam laughed as she made her way through the house. She walked into the bedroom to find Alex in a black lace bra and thong waiting for her on the bed.

“How the hell did you get here so quick?” Sam asked, hastily pulling her shirt over her head.

“It’s the only thing I’ve been thinking of for the past hour,” Alex answered, “I would have let the food stay in the trunk all night.” Sam pulled off her pants while laughing at Alex. She stood at the end of the bed wearing a deep red bra and thong. She watched Alex’s breath hitch but she didn’t move.

“Are you going to join me?” Alex asked, her voice a little huskier already.

“I’m just enjoying the view for a moment,” Sam answered knowing she was driving Alex crazy. 

She finally moved forward and took hold of Alex’s calf, rubbing softly as she made her way slowly up from the foot of the bed. She was gently kissing Alex’s leg the whole way forward until she reached the large scar on Alex’s thigh. She leaned down and kissed all along the scar softly while she reached up with her hand and intertwined her fingers with Alex’s. They usually just ignored the scarring on Alex’s legs but tonight Sam wanted to love every inch of her wife. After a couple of minutes Sam felt Alex gently tug on her hand to pull her upward. Sam complied, kissing all the way until finally their lips found one another. They kissed gently for a couple of minutes. Alex reached behind Sam and unclasped her bra. Sam sat up straddling Alex and let the bra fall from her shoulders. Alex immediately sat up and captured Sam’s breast with her mouth. Sam moaned and ran her hands through Alex’s short hair.

“Babe, that feels so good,” Sam moaned.

Alex looked up at Sam then flipped her over so that she was on top. She yanked off her own bra and rubbed their chests together as she kissed Sam’s neck. Alex could hear Sam’s breathing picking up pace. She reached down and rubbed at Sam’s thong and Sam moaned out her name. Alex moved off of Sam so that she could pull her thong away. She could feel Sam’s wetness and it was driving her crazy. As soon as the thong was gone Alex settled between Sam’s legs and started licking. Sam’s eyes were closed and she was clearly building toward an orgasm. Alex moved from her mound and kissed the inside of her thigh.

“Alex, don’t tease,” Sam whined, opening her legs wider. Alex smiled and looked up to see Sam looking down at her. She moved her position back to Sam’s center and slipped two fingers inside of her.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Sam moaned out. Alex curled her fingers and started thrusting softly as she resumed licking at Sam. Alex felt Sam start rocking back and forth and felt her hand grasping the back of her head. When she started panting more loudly Alex increased her sucking and licking and thrust more deeply into her. She knew Sam was close. When her orgasm hit it was intense.

“Oh god, oh god, Alex, don’t stop,” Sam screamed even as she bucked so hard that it was difficult for Alex to keep going, “God, it’s so good, Alex!”

Alex just kept at her pace as Sam screamed until finally Sam drew her legs together and pulled Alex’s hair a bit to let her know to stop. Alex gently pulled her fingers from Sam and kissed at her stomach while Sam got her breath back. Alex just stayed in her spot smiling up at Sam until Sam looked down at her and grinned.

“I like it much better when you can yell as much as you like,” Alex said, moving up toward Sam’s lips. Sam pulled her into a kiss, tasting herself on Alex’s lips and grinding a bit against her.

“I should have put a bit in my vows about how incredible you are at that,” Sam said, grinning wickedly, “I might have killed Kara outright.” Alex laughed loudly and Sam took the opportunity to flip on top of her. She reached down and pulled at Alex’s thong and Alex shifted so that she could pull it off. As soon as it was gone Sam plunged her fingers into Alex. She kissed Alex’s neck as she set a quick and rough pace knowing that it was what Alex liked best.

“Sam, just like that, Sam,” Alex moaned into Sam’s ear. Alex knew it wasn’t going to take long but she didn’t mind. They had two more days and she was so turned on it was insane. She grasped Sam’s back to urge her on even more and Sam added another finger and thrust even harder.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to come,” Alex moaned out, clenching the sheet with one hand and Sam’s back with her other.

“Open your eyes, look at me,” Sam implored and Alex looked at Sam before screaming out her name as her orgasm hit. Sam watched as Alex writhed beneath her. She slowed her fingers when she felt Alex coming down and rubbed Alex gently as she pulled out from between her legs. She found Alex’s lips and they kissed each other deeply both holding on to each other tightly.

“We’re married,” Alex said as she pulled her head back a bit and smiled softly, “You’re my wife.”

“Forever,” Sam said softly as she put her head on Alex’s chest, “I’m going to love you forever.”

“Me too, babe,” Alex answered rubbing Sam’s back.

****************************

 

The following Saturday night Lena exited a black Towncar and reached behind her to hold out her hand to Kara. They were both in long dresses and heels and ready to brave the crowds at the New Hope Gala. As soon as they entered Lena leaned over to Kara’s ear.

“Let’s find a bar,” Lena said. Just as she spoke a waiter came by with a tray of champagne and Kara grabbed two glasses.

“Here, this should take the edge off,” Kara said, handing the glass to Lena, “You okay?”

“Yep, you know I just don’t really enjoy stuff like this,” Lena said, “I’d much rather be on our terrace with our friends hanging out.”

“Well, you look beautiful and I love showing you off,” Kara said, “So relax and enjoy yourself. I’m not going to leave you.” Lena smiled at Kara and then heard Kara giggling. Kara waved across the room and Lena looked over to see Eliza and Jeremiah at a table waving wildly to get their attention.

“Think they’re a little excited to see us?” Lena said, giggling as Kara led the way through the crowd toward the table.

“My mom still hasn’t come down from the wedding high,” Kara said, “She couldn’t wait to have us all together again tonight.”

“They are really adorable,” Lena answered as they approached the table. Eliza pulled Lena into a hug and then moved to Kara. Jeremiah followed right behind her. The women put their purses down on the table and sat down.

“Have you guys talked to Alex and Sam?” Eliza asked giddily.

“We texted this week,” Kara said, “They’re coming. They should be here any time.”

“But have you talked to them?” Eliza said, “Since the wedding?”

“No, mom,” Kara said, “We’re all crazy busy. We don’t really call each other to chat.”

“I’ve barely spoken to Sam this week and we work together,” Lena said, “Between L-Corp business and trying to get this gala stuff done it’s been crazy.”

“I just wanted to make sure that everything went fine after the wedding,” Eliza said.

“Eliza, the wedding was wonderful,” Jeremiah said, “They both looked happier than I’ve ever seen them.”

“And I’m not ever asking about the honeymoon,” Kara said, “Alex might give you a polite reply but I don’t want to think about the earful I’d get.”

“She just likes to tease you,” Eliza said laughing, “Oh, there they are!” Eliza started waving wildly again and Kara looked at Lena and laughed and rolled her eyes. Sam and Alex made their way to the table and Eliza was clapping happily. Alex hugged Eliza and caught Kara’s eye and started giggling. She walked over and hugged Kara.

“She’s on overdrive,” Kara whispered in Alex’s ear and they both laughed.

“So how was the honeymoon?” Eliza asked excitedly as they all sat down. Kara groaned loudly and Lena almost spit out her drink from laughing.

“It was great, Mom,” Alex said, “The wedding, the honeymoon, everything was perfect.”

“Well, you sure surprised us,” Jeremiah said, “You mom can’t stop talking about it. She might make me erect a plaque on the oak tree.” They all laughed and Eliza poked Jeremiah on the shoulder.

They all looked up as a woman holding a clipboard approached the table.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” she said, “The introductions will start in ten minutes, if you’ll make your way to the dais.”

“Ok, thank you,” Lena answered. She looked at everyone, “I can’t wait to get this over with. We have an emcee for the night, one of the anchormen from a local news channel. I just have to make a quick statement and introduce him then I’m free for the night.”

“Do you want me to come with?” Kara asked.

“Yep,” Lena answered grabbing Kara’s hand. They stood up to start making their way. Eliza grabbed Lena’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You’ll do great, honey,” Eliza said encouragingly. Lena smiled softly at Eliza and they walked away toward the front of the room. Sam looked over at Eliza and Jeremiah.

“Eliza, I know it comes naturally to you, being a mom,” Sam said, “But I hope you know how much it means to me and Lena. I didn’t really get to talk to you at our big wedding surprise but I’m so thankful for you, for both of you.” Sam smiled at Jeremiah.

“Now don’t go making her cry again,” Jeremiah said, “I can’t take anymore.” They all laughed. They turned toward the front as a ringing of bells quieted down the crowd. Lena and Kara were standing to the side of the stage and they saw Kara give Lena an encouraging whisper before Lena let go of her hand and made her way to the microphone.

“Good evening, everyone,” Lena began, “I’m Lena Luthor-Danvers and I want to thank you on behalf of New Hope Foundation and on behalf of my family for being here tonight and supporting this cause. My wife and I shared a belief that our city could come together to be stronger, to do better, to help one another. With the support of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers and Alex and Sam Danvers-Arias we started work on a plan. Today I stand here in front of you and I have more hope for our town than I ever could have thought possible. There are too many people to thank personally for their hard work on this project, but please know how much I appreciate each and every one of you. The ribbon cutting is almost upon us. But, let’s remember, this is just the beginning. I’m going to thank you now for your continued support because I know the people of National City are going to remain steadfast and see this project all the way through. Now, it’s time to get this party going. I’m going to turn the mic over to Scott Henson, from WNAT television to take us into our auction. Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

The crowd applauded loudly as Lena made her way off the stage. Kara immediately took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it,” Kara said smiling, “You did great!”

“It really wasn’t,” Lena said, “But I’m ready to move to a nice glass of Scotch.” Kara laughed as they walked back to the table. 

“That was wonderful, Lena,” Eliza said beaming, “We’re so proud of you.”

Lena smiled widely as she sat down next to Sam. A waiter immediately arrived at the table with two glasses and handed them to Sam and Lena. Lena started laughing.

“Did you order me a Scotch before I even got back?” Lena asked Sam.

“You know I did, sister,” Sam said clinking their glasses together.

Lena took a sip and sighed. Kara’s arm was draped over her shoulder. She was sharing a drink with Sam. Alex was laughing loudly with Eliza and Jeremiah. Eliza and Jeremiah were beaming with happiness at all the women. Lena wasn’t sure whether she believed in God but she took a deep breath and said a silent ‘thank you’ to whatever power brought them all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a visit with Joyce, Alex is there for Lena


	5. Joyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is sad.

Sam saw Lena’s name light up on her cell phone. She was surprised because Lena usually used the L-corp phone system or came by her office if she needed anything during work hours.

“Hey girl, what’s up?” Sam answered.

“Sam, I left work, I’m going to grab Kara,” Lena said, the worry clear in her voice.

“What’s wrong, Lena?” Sam asked.

“Judith called. Joyce got an infection, they think pneumonia,” Lena answered, her voice now shaking clearly, “She’s on hospice care so she’s not being treated. Judith said I should come.”

“Ok, Kara’s going with you?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I’m waiting outside the restaurant now,” Lena answered, “I know we were supposed to all go to dinner to talk about the trip, but…”

“Lena, don’t worry about that,” Sam said, “Listen, why don’t you call or text and let us know what’s going on. If you want to you can just come to our place and we’ll order some dinner. If not, that’s fine too. Just keep in touch.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Lena answered softly.

“I love you, Lena,” Sam said.

“Love you, too,” Lena answered as she hung up. Kara rushed out of Chameleon and into Lena’s car.

“Hey, sorry, I went as fast as I could,” Kara said, breathlessly. 

They took the drive to Judith’s house. Lena recounted her phone conversation with Judith explaining the medical situation to Kara.

“They initially thought she could bounce back from this,” Lena said, “But apparently she took a turn for the worse today. The hospice nurse told Judith that she should call anyone who might want to visit.”

Kara reached over and rubbed Lena’s shoulder softly. They pulled into Judith’s driveway and Lena took a deep breath. Kara walked around the car and took Lena’s hand. As they approached the house the door opened. Judith was waiting for them with Sarah, the hospice nurse. They look on Judith’s face told them everything they needed to know.

“I’m glad you got here quick, Lena,” Judith said, “She’s waiting to see you.”

“Lena, let me tell you what to expect,” Sarah said softly, “She’s not breathing well but I can assure you that she is comfortable. She is not in any pain. She’s still awake and cognizant but I doubt that will last much longer.”

“Thank you, Sarah,” Lena said sincerely. The hospice nurse had been a godsend since Joyce moved to Judith’s place.

Lena held Kara’s hand and they tentatively walked back through the house into the bedroom where Joyce was staying. Joyce was lying in bed and her breathing was clearly labored. Lena tried to stay steady and Kara squeezed her hand tightly.

“There’s my lass,” Joyce said, smiling up widely, “And my beauty, Kara.” Lena was fighting back tears as she leaned down to kiss Joyce’s cheek.

“Hey now, no tears for me,” Joyce said even as Lena was wiping her cheek.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked softly, “Do you need anything?”

“No, I don’t need anything,” Joyce said, “I’m just glad you’re here with me.”

Lena pulled a chair close to the bed and held Joyce’s hand.

“I want to tell you something, Joyce,” Lena said smiling softly, “But you have to keep it a secret.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not gonna be a problem,” Joyce said, giggling a bit between breaths and making Lena smile.

“Kara and I decided to have a baby,” Lena said, “We’re going to start a family.”

Joyce smiled widely and lifted up her other hand toward Kara. Kara quickly went around the bed to grab her other hand.

“That might be the happiest news I’ve ever heard,” Joyce said. She looked at Lena, “My lass is going to be a mother. And you too, Kara. I think that might just be the luckiest child in the world.”

“I wish…” Lena started, and the tears started again.

“Now, now, sweetie,” Joyce said, “Don’t get that started again.” Joyce suddenly started coughing loudly and Lena looked up at Kara with her eyes wide. Sarah immediately entered the room and moved to the bedside. She pulled Joyce forward softly until the coughing subsided then laid her back down gently. 

Joyce looked up at Lena and reached out for her hand again. Lena grasped her hand and rubbed her shoulder softly.

“My sweet girl, I know you’re sad but don’t be sad for me,” Joyce said, “I’m going to see my Henry, and I’m ready. One day I’ll see you again, too. I know it.”

“I love you,” Lena said.

“I love you too, my lass,” Joyce said, “I’m tired now.”

Lena nodded and held Joyce’s hand. A couple of moments later Joyce closed her eyes. Lena held Joyce’s hand with both of hers and dropped her head into their intertwined hands. She cried softly. Kara walked back around the bed and put her arms around Lena’s shoulders. Judith came in and sat quietly in another chair across the room. Sarah came in every few moments and checked the group. Within thirty minutes Joyce’s breathing became much slower. Sarah stayed in the room as her breathing became more irregular. Finally her breathing stopped entirely. 

Sarah walked over to Lena and put her hand on her shoulder.

“She’s gone, dear,” the nurse said softly. Lena nodded but didn’t immediately let go of Joyce’s hand. She held her for a few more minutes until she finally let go and stood and turned around. Kara’s face was painted with tears as she took Lena into her arms. Lena held onto Kara and just felt numb. Her tears had stopped and she felt like she was underwater, unable to breathe. Judith walked over and exchanged hugs with both women.

"What do we do now?” Lena asked softly.

“The coroner’s office will come,” Sarah answered, “I’ve called them already.”

“She’ll be buried with Henry,” Judith said, “I think it would be nice to have a small graveside service.”

“Of course, Judith,” Lena answered, still feeling like she couldn’t comprehend the moment, “I’ll call you tomorrow and you can tell me what to do?”

“That would be fine, honey,” Judith answered, “Lena, she was waiting for you to get here before she let go. She loved you so much.”

Lena choked back a sob and nodded at Judith. They hugged again and Lena and Kara made their way back outside to the car. Kara took the keys from Lena and walked her around to the passenger side.

“Babe, do you want to just go home?” Kara asked, “I need to text Alex and Sam.”

“Let’s go to their place,” Lena said, “I want to see Sam.” Kara nodded. She texted Sam and Alex and pulled the car out of the driveway. They rode to the loft in silence. Kara didn’t know what to say and Lena just looked out the window the whole ride. When they got there Lena stayed in her seat without unbuckling for a moment.

“We should have just gone home,” Lena said sullenly.

“We can go,” Kara said, not knowing what to do with Lena’s emotions, “I’ll just call when we get home.” Lena took off her seatbelt and got out of the car.

“No, we’re here now,” Lena said. Her face was set in stone. She wasn’t crying anymore and Kara wondered if she might be in shock. They rode up the elevator to the apartment.

Sam opened up the door and they both walked in. Lena avoided any hugs and made her way to one of the oversized chairs in the den and sat down. Kara hugged both Alex and Sam and shook her head sadly. Sam walked into the room and sat down on the floor next to Lena’s chair. She reached up and gently took Lena’s hand. Lena held her hand and they sat quietly. Alex and Kara moved to the kitchen together.

“I don’t know what to do,” Kara whispered to Alex, wiping away tears.

“There’s no rulebook for this,” Alex answered softly, “Joyce was like a mother to her. All you can do is be there for her and let her grieve.”

“She was so sad at Judith’s place,” Kara said, “Now she’s like a zombie. It’s like she’s not there at all.”

“We ordered some dinner,” Alex said, “Let’s all be together and see what she wants to do. If she decides to eat, fine. If she wants to leave, that’s fine too. She’s processing it all right now, Kara. This came much more suddenly that we all expected. She’ll be okay but it’s a lot right now.”

Kara nodded and they made their way back into the den. Sam got up and sat down on the sofa next to Alex. Kara sat on the chair nearest Lena, longing to be closer to her but leaving her to make that decision.

“Do you know if there will be any services?” Sam asked Kara gently.

“We’re going to talk to Judith tomorrow,” Kara said, “I think there will be a small graveside service. We’ll let you know for sure.”

“I’m going to go call Mom,” Alex said, standing and walking back toward the kitchen, “They would want to know.”

Kara nodded and they all sat quietly for another couple of minutes. Lena suddenly got up and walked over to the large window facing the river. She stood quietly for a couple of minutes then started walking toward the kitchen.

“I’m going to get a bottle of water,” Lena said, her voice flat, “Does anyone want anything?”

Kara and Sam both said no as Lena made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottled water and started to open it as she walked slowly back out into the den. Alex was making her way back as well just as Lena turned the cap. The cap opened more quickly than she expected and water shot from the top of the bottle, down her arm and onto the floor.

“Fuck,” Lena said loudly as she held the bottle away from her and shook the water from her arm. Alex immediately walked over and took the water away and placed it on the table. She looked down at Lena and gently pulled her into her arms. Lena felt the warmth of Alex’s hold and she broke down entirely. Kara and Sam watched from the den as Lena sobbed into Alex’s shoulder. Kara started to get up but Sam gently put her arm on her shoulder.

“Alex has got her,” Sam said, “Let her cry it out for a minute.” Kara took a deep breath and nodded.

Lena grasped the back of Alex’s shirt as she lost control of her emotions entirely. She sobbed and held on like her life depended on it. Alex held her even more tightly, rubbing her back.

“I’ve got you, Lena,” Alex said soothingly into Lena’s ear. Alex remembered when Kara used to cry like this after her parents died. She knew that there was nothing to do but hold on and be there. Lena cried for a few minutes until Alex felt her hold loosen a bit on her back. Alex lightened her hold as well but continued to rub her softly and kept her close. Lena eventually pulled her hands to her face to wipe her tears. Alex moved her grip to Lena’s shoulders. 

“A little better?” Alex asked softly as she let go and grabbed a box of tissues from the end table in the den. Lena nodded. Alex put her hand over Lena’s shoulder and led her back toward the sofa. Kara and Sam were both wiping away tears as they made their way closer.

“Joyce loved you so much, Lena,” Alex said as they walked togethr, “You brought so much joy to each other. I know you’ll miss her terribly.”

“She was wonderful,” Lena said, “I was so lucky to have her.”

“She was lucky to have you too, Lena,” Alex said. She guided Lena towards the couch so that she could sit with Kara. Lena sat and curled into Kara’s body. She burrowed her head into Kara’s neck. Kara looked up at Alex with the most grateful expression she could muster. Alex smiled gently and rubbed Kara’s hair.

“Eliza wanted to get in the car and drive right down here,” Alex said as she sat down next to Sam. “I told her you guys looked exhausted and that it might be better if they waited a day.”

“Thanks, Alex, that’s probably for the best,” Kara said.

“Eliza’s wonderful,” Lena murmured softly.

The doorbell rang and Sam jumped up to grab dinner from the delivery man. They ordered soups and salads and were relieved when Lena managed to make it to the table and have a few bites. When they were done Lena stood and took Sam’s hand. They walked to the couch together and cuddled for a few minutes, talking quietly. Kara and Alex cleaned up in the kitchen.

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said softly. Alex turned and pulled Kara into a hug.

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Alex said, “I love Lena too. She’s become like another sister to me. I hate to see her so sad.”

“She’s had so few people she really loves and trusts in her life,” Kara said, “this is an awful loss for her.”

“Well, we’ll do our best to show her that she has a family now,” Alex said, “She has people who will always be there for her. We’ll support her.”

Kara hugged Alex tightly as Lena and Sam walked back into the kitchen.

“Let’s go home,” Lena said softly. Kara nodded and hugged Sam and they made their way out. 

They drove home quietly. When they got back Lena immediately went into their bedroom and put on pajamas and climbed into bed. Kara locked up and turned off all the lights and changed clothes and slid into bed a couple of minutes later. Kara heard Lena sniffling and she immediately moved closer to her. Lena curled into Kara’s arm and cried softly onto her shoulder. She thought she might be out of tears after the burst of emotion with Alex but it seemed that they just kept coming.

“I’m so sorry, babe,” Kara said softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena sobbed out as she cuddled herself even more deeply into Kara’s neck. She cried softly for a while as Kara rubbed her back and held her gently. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, all the while holding on tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara start the babymaking...


	6. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets advice from Alex, Kara and Lena go to the fertility specialist and spend some time together

Kara and Alex were finishing their Sunday morning coffees. They mostly chatted about the plans for the trip, which was only a month away. Alex had assured Kara that they were fine putting it off if Lena needed more time. Kara was insistent that the trip was the only thing that Lena seemed happy about and that they definitely wanted to go. Kara seemed distracted for most of the morning. Alex turned to grab her purse and get her things together to leave.

“Wait,” Kara said, and Alex turned back in her chair.

“So, you’re going to finally tell me what’s been on your mind all morning?” Alex asked gently.

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” Kara said, “or awkward, or whatever.”

“Kara, talk to me,” Alex said.

“Well, the thing is, since Joyce died,” Kara said quietly, “me and Lena haven’t… you know. Is that normal? It’s been almost three weeks.”

“The fact that you can’t say the word sex isn’t really normal, Kara,” Alex teased, “But three weeks isn’t that long when you’re grieving.”

“I know that, Alex,” Kara said, “But it’s really long for us. I mean Lena usually can’t keep her hands off of me for more than two days.” Alex smirked and Kara continued, “I mean it. Sometimes I come home from work in the middle of the night and I think she’s dead asleep and the second I hit the bed she’s wide awake and ready to go.”

Alex laughed despite the fact that Kara seemed really worried, “Good to know my sister-in-law is such a horndog.”

“Alex, really, I’m worried,” Kara said.

“Kara, listen, I know you like to fix things,” Alex said, “But you can’t wave some magic wand and fix Lena right now. You just have to be there for her, on her terms. Sometimes when people are grieving intimacy is just too much.”

“How do you know that?” Kara asked, sitting back and huffing a deep breath.

“Um, I was in counseling for months,” Alex said, “I learned lots of stuff. What’s Lena been like with you otherwise?”

“She’s sad but she’s okay with me,” Kara answered, “She still holds hands and sits right up next to me on the sofa when we watch tv and stuff like that.”

“So, it sounds pretty normal to me,” Alex said, “If it keeps going on for months I’d be concerned but for now you need to just support her and be there.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right,” Kara said, “I just wanted to make sure I shouldn’t be doing anything differently.”

“You and Lena – you’re made for each other,” Alex said, “Don’t overthink things. Give her some time. And Kara, I know you’re reaction is to want to fix her. When she talks, just wait before you answer. Let her guide you.”

“I will, Alex,” Kara answered.

Kara got up and gave Alex a hug. That night she gave Lena her space, but she was still a little sad when Lena went to sleep early without asking her to come along.

*************************

Lena left L-Corp Monday morning to meet Kara at Dr. Fields office for an appointment at 11:00. She had cleared the afternoon as usual but was thinking she might just go back in after the appointment and finish up some work. The distraction was really the only thing that was making her feel at all normal. She walked in to find Kara already sitting in the waiting room. Kara stood and gave her a quick kiss and they were called back in a few minutes later. They made their way into Dr. Fields office where she was sitting behind the desk.

“Good morning, Lena, Kara,” Dr. Fields said as she stood and shook both of their hands, “It’s good to see you two again. I’ve got all of your lab work and your medical histories here with me.”

They both sat and waited expectantly.

“You are both very healthy women,” Dr. Fields said, “There is nothing in any of your results that would preclude pregnancy for either of you.”

“That’s good news,” Kara said happily.

“I can’t give much of a medical history, or really any, for my mother,” Lena said, a bit flatly, “Is that a problem?”

“No, Lena,” Dr. Fields said, “Obviously we would prefer to have as much information as we can but we have many patients who are adopted or who have other life situations where they can’t really provide a thorough medical history. You are a very healthy woman and I don’t see any reason to be worried.”

“Ok, then I think we are ready to get started,” Lena said, wearily. Dr. Fields looked at both of them and paused for a moment before she spoke again.

“This is an emotional journey for every couple,” Dr. Fields said gently, “I got the sense that you two were quite ready the last couple of times we met. Today, I’m not so sure. Are you okay?”

Kara and Lena looked at each other and Kara spoke, “Dr. Fields, we had a loss in our family. It’s only been a couple of weeks but it’s been very difficult,” she said, “We’re both still a little shell-shocked, I guess.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” Dr. Fields said sincerely. Lena took a deep breath.

“I assure you that we both very much want to have this baby,” Lena said, “There’s nothing I’ve ever wanted more than to have a family with Kara.”

“Have you decided how you want to proceed?” Dr. Fields asked.

“Yes, we have,” Kara said, smiling a bit, “We want to use my eggs with an anonymous donor and Lena will carry our child.” Lena reached over and took Kara’s hand and smiled gently at her.

“Ok, then let’s get down to logistics,” Dr. Fields said, “Honestly, the work of harvesting the eggs is a bit more complicated than the implantation so Kara, you’ll be the one doing the heavy lifting on the front end. Lena will more than make up for it in the next nine months, though.”

Both women chuckled. Lena thought again how pleased she was to have Dr. Fields as their fertility specialist.

“I understand that you will return from your vacation in just over a month, correct?” Dr. Fields asked, and the both nodded. “At that point you can come into the office and we will start you on hormonal contraception. A few weeks later we will give you an injection that will stimulate the production of eggs. You’re going to need to make regular appointments over the next couple of weeks for monitoring. When your eggs are ready we can do the retrieval here in the clinic.”

“Are there any side effects to any of this?” Lena asked.

“You may feel some nausea from the contraception pills and the fertility injection,” Dr. Fields said looking at Kara, “It’s not pleasant but it generally passes pretty quickly and doesn’t interfere too much in your daily life. However, the retrieval of the eggs is an all day procedure and I recommend taking a couple of days off work after. Once the eggs are ready you will come here to the clinic for the retrieval. The procedure is done under full anesthesia. A needle will be inserted during a transvaginal ultrasound and the follicle that holds your eggs will be removed. Afterward you may have some abdominal tenderness and you will have fatigue from the anesthesia.”

Lena looked over at Kara. She seemed fine but Lena could see the small crease in her eyebrows. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand.

“How you doing over there?” Lena asked. Kara looked at her and laughed softly.

“I’m okay,” Kara said, “This is a bit more complicated than I realized.”

“It does take a number of steps, and none of them are particularly pleasant,” Dr. Fields said, “But in a young, healthy person like you it’s usually quite manageable. After the procedure you may have a small amount of vaginal bleeding and you’ll be tired but you should be back to yourself in just a couple of days.”

“I can do this,” Kara said, with determination in her voice.

“So, after we get a viable egg we will fertilize it with the donor’s sperm. It only takes a couple of days between Kara’s procedure and when we will be ready for implantation,” Dr. Fields said. “That procedure is not much different from getting a pap smear. It only takes a few minutes. We use a catheter to insert the fertilized egg into your uterus and then we wait. It does not require any drugs or sedation.”

“Well that doesn’t sound too bad,” Lena said.

“In the past, you may have heard that IVF often results in multiple births,” Dr. Fields said, “The procedure has been refined over the years and now it is much more common to inseminate with one single embryo. The success rate is quite high and the chance for complications that come with multiple births is eliminated.”

“One baby is plenty enough,” Lena said, and Kara giggled.

“Any questions?” Dr. Fields asked.

“What about the donor?” Lena asked.

“Well, we’ve talked about the strict procedures used here,” Dr. Fields said, “All of the donors are tested thoroughly before donating. The sperm is frozen and the donors continue testing for months after the donation to make sure nothing shows up. We do the most thorough genetic testing that exists today along with a battery of physical and mental health tests. All of our donors are college students or post-graduate students. Basically, you can look through our book, which gives a written description of the donors and a little bit about their likes, hobbies, college majors and such and then you pick.” 

“I want to do this,” Kara said, smiling, “I’m ready.” She looked at Lena expectantly.

“Let’s book it,” Lena said.

They made their appointment for a few days after they were scheduled to return from their vacation. When they left the office they made their way to their cars.

“Meet you at home?” Kara asked happily.

“I thought I might just go back to work,” Lena said, “I have a lot to do.”

Kara looked completely deflated for a moment then composed herself and answered gently, “Oh, okay, if you need to.” 

Lena felt a wave of guilt wash over her, “I guess I could grab lunch at home first.”

Kara smiled widely, “See you there.”

Lena got into her car and took a deep breath. She didn’t realize her grief had been so evident until Dr. Fields noticed it. She also hadn’t given any thought to how Kara would react to her blowing off their usual Monday time together. Kara’s look of disappointment replayed in her mind. Lena realized she hadn’t really thought about anything but herself and her sadness since Joyce died. She remembered her counseling after Lex’s trial. She knew she needed to look outside of herself to get through her pain. She pulled up to the apartment and parked. When she walked in Kara was rifling through the refrigerator. Lena walked up to her and closed the refrigerator door and pulled Kara’s body into hers.

“I miss you,” Lena said softly into Kara’s ear.

“What? Honey, I’m right here,” Kara replied, holding Lena tightly.

“I know you’re here,” Lena said, pulling back, “But I feel like I can’t even see you. I feel like I’m just floating outside my body going through the motions.”

Kara wanted to answer but she remembered Alex’s advice and she just waited.

“I need you, Kara,” Lena said, “Now more than ever. Even if sometimes it feels like I don’t.”

Kara pulled Lena back into a tight embrace.

“I love you so much, Lena,” Kara said, “I will always be here.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and led her into the bedroom. Kara looked at Lena and saw tears in her eyes. She waited for a moment and Lena leaned in toward her. Their lips met gently and Kara softly brought her hand up and held Lena’s neck. They kissed for a few moments then Lena pulled back. She pulled off her shirt and unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Kara followed her lead, undressing herself. When they were both fully unclothed Kara pulled Lena back into her embrace. They stood and kissed for a few minutes until Lena gently nudged Kara toward the bed. They laid down and intertwined their bodies and continued just kissing softly and holding one another. Kara still wasn’t sure exactly what Lena wanted. Holding each other so closely and kissing so softly seemed almost more intimate than anything else they could do. 

Finally after a few more minutes Lena took Kara’s hand and guided it down her body. When Kara reached between Lena’s legs she rubbed softly. Lena was clearly ready as she moaned and Kara felt her wetness. Kara continued her slow soft movements until she felt Lena shift her hips even closer. Kara pushed two fingers into her and began gentle thrusting in and out. Lena’s breathing became heavier. She kept her arms tightly wound around Kara and burrowed herself deeply into Kara’s neck. Kara wanted desperately to keep kissing her but she let Lena just hold on tightly. She increased her rhythm and she felt Lena getting closer and closer. It only took a few more thrusts until she felt Lena clenching around her fingers and she felt her ragged breathing on her neck. 

When Lena came down from her orgasm Kara felt tears on her neck and shoulder. Kara held her tightly as Lena clutched their bodies together and cried softly. Kara heard Lena whispering through her tears.

“I love you, Kara,” Lena said, crying softly, “I love you so much. Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me.”

“Oh, baby,” Kara said softly, fighting back her own tears, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much.”

They lay intertwined together for a while until Lena’s crying subsided. Kara just held her, staying quiet except for occasionally whispering a soft ‘I love you,’ as she rubbed her back gently.

“I’m not going back to work,” Lena said, finally pulling away a bit and propping herself up on one elbow, “I’m sorry for that.”

“Lena, I want so badly to make everything better,” Kara said, “But I know I can’t make your sadness disappear.”

“I know I’m a mess, but I feel better right now than I have since that day,” Lena sighed.

"An orgasm will do that for you,” Kara teased and Lena laughed.

“I think I owe you one,” Lena smirked.

“Nope,” Kara said, “Not that I would mind, of course, but we can save it for later. You look exhausted, no offense. How about we eat some lunch and curl up with a movie?”

“You are my favorite person in the world, Kara Luthor-Danvers,” Lena said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation fun !!!


	7. Vacation start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women head to the islands

Kara and Lena walked onto the L-Corp jet followed by Alex and Sam.  They were all picked up from work at the end of the day in a limousine and they drank champagne and chatted excitedly on the way to the airport.  Their bags were being handled and Becca, the flight attendant, greeted them and refilled their glasses as they boarded.

 

“Damn, Lena you really know how to treat a girl right,” Alex teased, grabbing Lena by the waist and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  Lena grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her into the seating area and onto a couch next to her.  They chatted and laughed with one another.  Kara watched their interaction and smiled softly as she took a sip of champagne. 

 

“Look at those two,” Sam said softly to Kara, “They sure are cute.”

 

“Lena’s changed with Alex since Joyce died,” Kara said, “She’s opened up to her.  I mean, she always loved Alex but it’s different now.  It’s like the two of them formed their own bond – not just through me.”

 

“Alex has a way with people,” Sam said, “Think about it, Kara.   She was the first person to get through to you after your parents died.  She was the first person to make me really feel like I deserved love.  It’s no wonder she’s truly earned Lena’s friendship.  Lena is a hard nut to crack, but leave it to Alex.”

 

“Are you two talking about us?” Alex suddenly asked loudly, “Get in here!”

 

Kara and Sam laughed as they walked in.  Kara pulled on Alex to get her to move so that she could sit with Lena.  Alex giggled as she got up and moved over to the other small couch with Sam.

 

“Yes, we were talking about you two,” Sam said, “All bad things.”

 

“Terrible, terrible things,” Kara said, solemnly, and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“We were just talking about how ridiculously cute you two are,” Sam said and she sighed, “I am so glad this trip is finally here.”

 

“It couldn’t come soon enough,” Lena said, and she grabbed Kara’s collar and pulled her in for an intense kiss.  Kara was not expecting it at all and she blushed furiously as the kiss ended.  Alex and Sam were both giggling and Lena was just smirking at the two of them.

 

“Hot damn, Lena,” Alex said, “Is that how this trip is gonna go?”

 

“God no, please,” Kara said, “I can’t handle five days of competitive sex talk with you three.”

 

“There’s no competition,” Lena said dryly, “We would definitely win.”

 

“Not a fucking chance,” Alex answered, “Literally.”

 

Alex and Lena were holding back their laughter as Kara leered at both of them.  Sam just broke out into a fit of giggles.

 

“Enough you two, we don’t want to break Kara before we even take off,” Sam said.  She looked at Kara, “Maybe this new budding friendship isn’t the best thing after all?”

 

The plane started down the runway and they were quickly in the air.  Becca came in with a charcuterie platter and a bottle of wine.  They were hungry from working all day and they quickly settled in for a bite.

 

“What do you mean a budding friendship?” Lena asked Sam, “We’ve known each other for over two years.”

 

“I know, but the longer we know each other the closer we all get,” Sam said, “And it just seems like you two have formed a great bond.  That’s what Kara and I were saying when we got on the plane.  It’s just great how lucky we all are to have each other.”

 

Lena hesitated for a moment before she spoke again, “I don’t know what I’d do without any of you, especially the last few weeks.”  Kara put her arm around Lena and pulled her closer.

 

“I didn’t mean for us to get all mushy,” Sam said, smiling warmly.

 

“Well, you started the conversation and I want to have my say,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow at Sam, “So now you’re stuck.  I do feel much closer to you, Alex, in the past few weeks.  I have trust issues and intimacy issues that I’m well aware of.  I don’t particularly like feeling dependant on people.”  Kara rubbed Lena’s arm softly.

 

“We all need people, Lena,” Alex said gently.

 

“I know, and I’ve gotten accustomed to being in a family,” Lena said, “ but I was comfortable knowing that the only people I would ever rely on were Kara and Sam.  I love you, Alex.  That part was easy.  I’ve loved you for a long time.  You have been a dear friend from the start.  It was only during this time losing Joyce that I came to realize that somehow you’d weaseled your way further into my heart.”

 

Alex laughed, “Well, that’s an odd way of putting it, Lena. I wasn’t trying to be sneaky.  I’ve told you time and again that you’re like another little sister to me.  I wasn’t lying.”

 

“I know, but like I said, it’s just hard for me,” Lena said, “believing that someone really will always be there for me.  I get it now.  And I hope you know I’ll always be there for you, Alex.”

 

Kara wiped a tear from her cheek and the other women all laughed gently.

 

“First we maim her with our sex talk, then we kill her with our mush,” Sam teased.  Kara stuck her tongue out at Sam.

 

“Well, here’s to family,” Alex said raising her glass, “And we just happen to have the best one ever.”  The women all grabbed their wine glasses and clinked them together.

 

The rest of the plane ride was filled with food, wine and light conversation.  The women all talked about how much they looked forward to the activities ahead and to spending time together.  They agreed that they would spend the first day together exploring the town then heading to the beach then they would spend the second day separately as couples.  They would regroup the following day for their sailing trip.  By the time they arrived on the island it was nearly eleven o’clock.  The waiting car dropped them at their villa just a bit before midnight. 

 

They were greeted by Bastian, their butler for the stay.  The villa had a main house and a guest house, separated only by the private pool area.  Both homes had large master suites and views of the ocean.  They decided that Lena and Kara would stay in the main house suite and Alex and Sam would stay in the guest house suite.  They would meet the next morning for brunch since no one wanted to have to wake up early after their late travel.  They all hugged and parted for the night.

 

Kara plopped down on the bed as soon as they entered their bedroom.  Lena opened the French doors out onto the balcony.  She walked outside and breathed in the ocean air and looked up at the stars.  She smiled up into the night sky.  She remembered Joyce at their wedding party saying that she talked to Henry each night before going to sleep.  She collected her thoughts and silently spoke to Joyce – _I miss you, Joyce, but I guess you’re happy with Henry now.  Everyone is taking care of me, just like you hoped.  I just want you to know I’m okay._ She looked up into the night and felt a sense of peace.  A few minutes later she felt arms gently reaching around her waist.

 

“You planning on staying out here all night?” Kara whispered.

 

“As beautiful as it is out here, no I’m not,” Lena answered, leaning back into Kara and rubbing her arms softly.

 

“It is beautiful,” Kara said, “There are so many stars.  I forget how many stars are in the sky when we’re in the city.”  Lena looked over and noticed two padded chaise lounges nearer to the end of the balcony. 

 

“Come here,” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s hand and leading her to one of the reclined chairs.  She nudged Kara down onto the chair and Kara laid back and looked up at the sky.  The air was cool and comfortable and the only sound was the waves hitting the beach below.  Lena climbed on top of Kara and straddled her lap.  Kara looked up at her and smiled.

 

“What are you doing, Lena Luthor- Danvers?” Kara asked, smiling.  Lena rubbed herself against Kara, bringing a small, surprised moan from her wife.  Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara deeply then brought her lips to her ear.

 

“I’ve been wet just thinking of you since our kiss on the plane,” Lena whispered, rocking her hips against Kara and nipping at her earlobe.

 

“Oh god, Lena,” Kara managed to whisper out as her hands made her way to Lena’s hips. Their sex life had picked up somewhat over the past couple of weeks but this was the first time that Lena seemed back to her old self and Kara was desperate for the attention.

 

Lena reached down and pulled off her shirt and her bra.  Kara reached up immediately and rubbed at her breast.  Lena was moaning and rubbing against Kara and Kara thought she might just come from the sight and the sensations before she got any clothes off.  Suddenly Lena stood and reached down and unbuttoned Kara’s pants.  Kara lifted her hips and Lena removed her pants and panties in one quick motion.  Lena reached down and pulled off her own pants and panties and climbed right back into their previous position.  This time she brought a hand down and pushed two fingers into Kara before beginning to rock back and forth.

 

“Fuck! Lena, my god,” Kara moaned.  Lena immediately covered Kara’s mouth with hers and kissed her deeply.  She plunged her tongue into Kara’s mouth and quickened the pace of her humping on Kara’s thigh.  Kara grasped both hands onto the edge of the chaise lounge and tried desperately to control her breathing.  She felt her entire body tingling.  She still had her shirt and bra on and she could feel the sweat gathering on her neck.  Lena never let up as Kara’s breathing rate increased and her moaning reached a higher and higher pitch.  Kara felt herself clenching tightly as her orgasm hit full force.

 

“Lena, Lena, oh god, oh god,” she whispered over and over again.  She thought Lena would slow down but instead Lena just slid her body down and plunged her tongue between Kara’s legs.  Kara couldn’t believe how good it felt.  She could hear Lena moaning and feel the vibration of the sound between her legs.  Another orgasm came quickly and Kara trembled through it until she grabbed Lena’s hair and pulled her up her body.  Lena met Kara’s lips with hers and kissed her until Kara’s breathing became even again.

 

“Mmmm, vacation sex,” Kara breathed out and Lena laughed loudly.

 

“As good as you remember?” Lena asked, smiling.

 

Kara flipped to her side and pulled off her shirt and bra.  She pulled their bodies back together and kissed Lena softly.

 

“I do love vacation sex,” Kara said, smiling, “But really, any sex with you is perfect.”

 

“You don’t have to kiss ass to get laid on this trip,” Lena said and Kara giggled.

 

“Oh, I plan to kiss your ass,” Kara said, tickling Lena and making her squirm, “I plan to kiss every part of you.”

 

“How about we move this inside,” Lena said and they both laughed as they tried to find their clothes in the dark before heading to bed.

 

*****************************

 

Kara and Lena made their way down to the kitchen around eleven the following morning.  They found Alex and Sam just getting their first cups of coffee while talking to their cook, Teresa.  They introduced themselves and grabbed some coffee.

 

“I’m cooking up some sweet plantain hash and eggs this morning,” Teresa said, “with a side of breakfast sausage.  And of course we have some fresh island fruit for you ladies.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Kara answered, and she took a moment to look at all the ingredients and the fresh fruits lining the counter.

 

“I hear you are a bit of a cook yourself,” Teresa said.

 

“Yes, I am,” Kara answered, “Maybe I could learn a bit from you about Caribbean cuisine while I’m here.”

 

“Oh, I’d love that, child,” Teresa answered, “These kids today would rather pick up food from a window than learn to cook what the islands give.”

 

Sam finished her coffee and walked out onto the lanai to check out the view.  Lena got up from her spot and followed Sam out.

 

“How was your first night?” Lena asked, nudging Sam and smiling.

 

“Let’s just say that you might be happy you put us in a different house,” Sam said, winking at Lena.

 

“I was thinking the same thing after we finished fooling around on our balcony,” Lena said and Sam laughed loudly.  “I’m so glad we could do this.  It’s so beautiful here and it’s even better all being together.”

 

“This place is amazing,” Sam said, “And it really is romantic.  It’s so quiet.  No sounds of cars or crowds of people.  It’s like we have our own little island.  If I wasn’t already married to Alex this would be a perfect place to propose.”

 

“Does anything feel different now that you’re married?” Lena asked.

 

“You know, it does,” Sam answered, “I didn’t think it would.  I kind of bought into the whole thing that it was just a piece of paper that we didn’t need -- but making those vows and exchanging the rings in front of the family – it did mean something.  It is different.”

 

“And I’m assuming you’re happy about it,” Lena said.

 

“I’ve never been happier,” Sam said, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, anything,” Lena answered.

 

“Do you and Kara talk about having kids?” Sam asked.  Lena calmly swallowed her sip of coffee and tried to keep a poker face.

 

“Yes, we talk about it,” Lena said, “We want to have kids one day.”

 

“Do you think you’ll adopt or try something else?” Sam asked.  Lena paused and Sam continued, “I mean I think we’ll have kids but I don’t know where to even begin with that sort of thing.”

 

“Well, I think every couple has to make that decision based on what works for them,” Lena said, choosing her words carefully.  “There are a lot of different options out there.”  Lena breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door to the porch open up.

 

“It’s almost ready,” Alex said, “Ya’ll wanna eat out here?”

 

“Sure,” Lena answered quickly and Alex and Kara came out onto the porch.  Bastian followed behind them with plates and silverware and set the table for their breakfast.  He opened up a large umbrella over the table and they settled into their seats.  When the food arrived Kara dug in immediately.

 

“Hungry much?” Alex teased and Kara nodded with her cheeks poking out from the food.

 

“Oh my god, this is delicious,” Kara said as soon as she finished the first bite. 

 

“Worked up a bit of an appetite last night?” Sam asked and Kara just nodded and giggled.  She was not going to let their teasing get the best of her.

 

“How is the guest house?” Lena asked.

 

“It’s amazing,” Alex said, “I don’t know why they even call it a guest house.  It could fit a large family.”

 

“There’s a great porch that looks over the ocean,” Sam said, “You can come see it when we hang out by the pool.”

 

They all cleaned their plates and drank a mimosa before getting up to start exploring the island.

 

“Meet back here in fifteen minutes to head out?” Kara asked.  Everyone nodded and they all smiled widely as they went to grab what they needed to start their day on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a little vacation fun fluff
> 
> I'm open to any suggestions/prompts for island vacation fun...
> 
> And as always, thanks for all the comments!


	8. Parasailing sounds fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day at the beach

The women made their way into the very small town right after brunch.  They had drinks at a bar along the public beach and enjoyed strolling through a small art museum and gallery.  After a bit they decided to make their way back to the private beach at their villa.  When they arrived Bastian asked if they needed anything out on the beach.  He told them that chairs and umbrellas were already set up.  Lena asked for drinks and a snack tray.

 

“How long til sunset?” Alex asked.

 

“You still have about four hours,” Bastian answered.

 

“I’m kind of up for some activity,” Alex said, “Can you get the guys from the public beach to bring around some jet skis or something?”

 

“Oh, I can get anything you want almost immediately,” Bastian answered, “There are jet skis, of course, and there is the banana boat ride, kayaks, paddle boats and my favorite is the parasailing.”

 

“Parasailing,” Kara said excitedly, “that sounds awesome!”

 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Lena said immediately, “I’m not doing that.”

 

“You big chicken,” Sam said, “C’mon, it’ll be fun.  Live a little.”

 

“I’d like to live a lot,” Lena answered, “And you can call me any names you want, I do not want to parasail.”

 

“Oh Lena, it’s two people at a time, right Bastian?” Kara whined, and Bastian nodded.  “I’ll go with you, keep you safe.”

 

“It is very safe, Miss Lena,” Bastian said, “I know the owners myself.  I have done it with my daughters many, many times.”

 

“I don’t like heights,” Lena said, “Why would I want to do this?”

 

“The views of the island are going to be great,” Alex said excitedly, “C’mon, conquer your fear, little sister!”

 

“Please, Lena,” Kara pleaded, “Alex and Sam can go first, if it’s really scary you guys will tell her and one of you can go back up with me.”

 

“Why would I go back up if it’s really scary?” Alex asked, laughing.

 

“Work with me here, Alex,” Kara answered sarcastically.

 

“Lena, stop being such a wimp,” Sam said, nudging Lena’s shoulder and laughing.

 

“Okay, fine,” Lena said, “But I’m watching first then making a decision and you all have to promise not to give me any grief if I say no.”

 

They all nodded excitedly.  Bastian told them to head to the beach and relax and a boat would come by to get them.  They went up to their rooms and pulled on swimsuits.  Lena already had a cover up on when Kara walked out of the bathroom in a black bikini.  Lena looked up at Kara and bit her lip at the sight.

 

“Nope,” Kara said laughing, “We are supposed to be out on the beach already.”

 

“You are stunning,” Lena said, walking up to Kara and sliding her hand along her hip and up her torso.

 

“So are you, now stop it,” Kara said, giggling and pulling away from Lena.  She grabbed her cover up and pulled it on.  “Don’t worry, we have plenty of time later and all day tomorrow alone.”

 

“Ok, fine.  I agree to go on some damn parachute attached to a boat,” Lena said, “And I can’t even have sex first in case I die.”

 

“You’re not going to die,” Kara said laughing.  She took Lena’s hand and they walked out to the beach.  Alex and Sam were already lounging in the chairs with drinks.  Kara and Lena got settled and they were all finishing up their first round when a boat pulled up to the shore.  The driver waved at the group.

 

“Crap, I was hoping they might not be available,” Lena said as she stood from the chair to the laughter of the other three women, “I hope you guys are really enjoying this.”

 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her into a quick kiss, “If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to, babe.  You can just take the boat ride.”

 

They all climbed onto the boat.  The captain introduced himself as Leo and his helper, Milo.   They were both very friendly and as Leo piloted the boat Milo explained the process.  Basically you just got tied in and held on.  Leo would do a quick trip around the island and then the parachute was pulled back into the boat.  It only took a couple of minutes for the captain to stop the boat a bit offshore.  Milo asked who wanted to go first and Alex and Sam jumped up excitedly.  He helped them strap into their harnesses.  Lena and Kara relaxed on the boat and watched as the two of them smiled and chatted happily.

 

“This is awesome,” Kara said, smiling widely.

 

“I seriously do not understand why three grown women are so excited about this,” Lena said, giggling despite her fear.

 

The boat started up and as it moved forward Alex and Sam floated upward into the sky.  They both had huge smiles on their faces and they were pointing out things to each other in the distance.  They continued upward until they were just small dots in the air behind the boat.

 

“Okay, this is really high,” Sam said to Alex, “It’s a little scarier than I thought.”

 

“It’s awesome though,” Alex said, “You can see forever.  I feel like I’m flying.”

 

“So, you’ll do it again with Kara if Lena chickens out?” Sam asked.

 

“I’d do this all day,” Alex answered.

 

They made a complete circle of the island and Alex and Sam laughed as people waved from the beach.  They could barely hear the music from the island bar wafting up.  Sam got used to the height and was relaxed and enjoying herself thoroughly when they felt the rope start pulling them back into the boat.  They landed softly and were both smiling at Kara and Lena as they stepped out from the harnesses.

 

“Ok, tell the truth,” Lena said.

 

“I won’t lie, it feels pretty high at the start,” Sam said, “But once I got used to it I really loved it.  Alex loved it the whole time.”

 

“I thought it was awesome,” Alex said, smiling widely, “You can see the whole island from up there.  It’s beautiful.”

 

Kara looked at Lena expectantly and Lena took a deep breath.

 

“Fine, let’s just do this before I change my mind,” Lena said.

 

Milo smiled and quickly attached Lena into her harness before strapping in Kara.  He assured Lena that if she gave him a thumbs-down signal he would pull them back into the boat.  Once they were set Milo gave Leo the signal and the boat began its run.  Lena and Kara started floating up into the sky.  Pretty quickly Lena was wondering if she would really regret her decision.

 

“Shit, Kara, how much higher do you think?” Lena asked, and Kara could hear the tremor in her voice.  Kara reached over and put her hand over Lena’s.  She couldn’t hold hands because Lena was clutching on to the straps of her harness.

 

“Um, I think still a bit,” Kara said, “Lena, are your eyes closed?”

 

“Yes, they’re fucking closed,” Lena answered.

 

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” Kara said, trying to stifle a laugh without much success.  Just a moment later the rope became taut and they were gliding along at the top height.

 

“Ok, Lena, we’re as high as we’re gonna go,” Kara said, “Open your eyes and look out in the distance instead of looking down.  The islands really are beautiful.”

 

Lena peeked out slowly, keeping her vision focused on anything but looking down.  She breathed out slowly but continued clutching tightly to the harness straps.  Kara rubbed her hand down Lena’s arm.

 

“Kara, I can’t believe you’re not holding on,” Lena said, “Something is wrong with you and Alex.”  Kara laughed loudly.

 

“There’s a lot wrong with me and Alex,” Kara answered giggling, “Are you okay?  I can give the signal if you want to get down.”

 

“No, I will not let Sam and Alex have the satisfaction,” Lena said, “I’m going around the whole fucking island.”

 

Kara laughed loudly, “I wish I could kiss you right now, Lena Luthor-Danvers.  You are the most determined woman I have ever met.”

 

“Oh, you’re going to do more than just kiss me,” Lena answered relaxing just a bit, “You’re going to pay for this tonight.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Kara said, leaning forward and winking at Lena.

 

They finished the trip around the island and Lena was utterly relieved when she put her feet back down on the deck of the boat.  She glared at Sam and Alex, who both broke into laughter.  Kara shook her head and laughed despite trying to keep a straight face with Lena.  They pulled up to the shore and hopped off the boat and headed back towards the beach chairs.  Bastian was waiting with more drinks and four big glasses of ice water.

 

“You’re a good man, Bastian,” Lena said, grabbing a drink and taking a big swig.

 

“Didn’t you like it just a little?” Alex asked, still laughing as she sat down in the chair.  Lena grabbed a glass filled with ice water and smirked before throwing it onto Alex.

 

“Holy shit, that’s cold!” Alex screamed as she jumped up and grabbed one of the other waters from the tray.  Bastian put the tray down on a small table and stepped back out of the fray.  Lena was running down the beach in a zig zag pattern laughing with Alex catching up quickly.  Sam and Kara were both doubled over in laughter.

 

“Run, Lena, run!” Kara shouted.

 

Alex realized all the water had spilled from her cup so she threw it to the side.  When she caught up to Lena they were only a few feet from the water.   Lena tried to backpedal and Alex scooped her up in her arms.  Lena was laughing and hanging on for dear life as Alex ran into the sea and plunged them both under water.  Kara and Sam were just making their way to the edge of the water when they both surfaced.  Alex splashed Lena and grabbed her again for another dunk.  Both women were laughing hysterically.

 

“Unhand my wife!” Kara screamed as she dove into the water and swam out toward them.  As soon as she got close Alex let go of Lena and started wrestling with Kara, who had managed to grab Alex from the back and was basically piggy back riding her through the waves.  Lena walked over to Sam who had waded into the shallow waves.

 

“We are married to a couple of idiots,” Lena said, giggling.

 

“You’re the one who started it,” Sam laughed.

 

“Only because you lied about how terrifying that stupid parachute was,” Lena said, “That thing was awful.”

 

“I told you it was kind of scary,” Sam answered.

 

“Kind of scary?” Lena asked, “A bit of an understatement.”

 

Kara and Alex were finished horsing around and waving at Sam and Lena to come out into the water.   As soon as they reached them Alex pulled Sam into long kiss.  Lena snuggled her back into Kara and braced against a coming wave.  The wave nearly knocked down Alex and Sam who were distracted by their make out session.

 

“That’s what you get for your PDA,” Kara said, laughing as they both popped up from the passing wave.

 

“Um, you know this water is clear,” Alex answered, “I can see your hand on Lena’s boob.”  Kara blushed and Lena laughed loudly.

 

“It’s only close to my boob,” Lena answered, “not actually on it, Alex.”

 

They stayed out in the water for a few minutes before making their way back up to the lounge chairs.  They stayed out on the beach until the sun set fully and Bastian helped lead them back up to the house with a tiki torch.  Dinner was waiting on the lanai.  They sat down and enjoyed fresh fish with black beans and plantains.  They had delicious mango custard for dessert.  They were all full and happy and tired when they finished dinner.

 

“What an incredible first day,” Sam said.

 

“It really was fun, despite the torture,” Lena answered, giggling.

 

“So, tomorrow we’ll just relax and then meet up some time Friday morning?” Kara said.

 

“Yep, I’ve given Bastian instructions to serve meals and drinks on our private balconies,” Lena said, “you just need to use the house phone to call down when you need anything.”

 

They all stood up from the table.  Alex walked over and gave Kara a quick hug then gave Lena a little longer, tighter hug.

 

“Lena, you’re the best,” Alex said, “Thanks for planning all of this.”  Lena hugged Alex back tightly then moved to give Sam a hug. 

 

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and led her up to the master suite.  Kara stripped off her cover up and smiled at Lena.  She was back to just the black bikini.

 

“Shower first,” Lena smirked and they both pulled off their swim suits.  They suite had a large rain shower and they took their times washing each other and getting all of the sand off of their bodies and out of their hair.  When they were done they both grabbed the large plush towels and wrapped themselves up and went out onto the balcony.  Lena poured them both a glass of champagne and they sat and talked and looked at the stars while the warm air helped to dry them off.  When Kara finished her champagne she put the glass down and unhitched her towel.  It fell to the side and she was left naked on the chaise lounge.

 

“So, I guess your wish is my command,” Kara said to Lena, who was leering at Kara’s nude figure and licking her lips.

 

“Is that so?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep, I owe you,” Kara said, “I’m ready to pay up.”

 

“Inside,” Lena said, and Kara stood and followed Lena into the room.  Lena opened up her suitcase pulled out a smaller bag.  She dumped the contents on the bed and Kara took a deep breath.  The bed looked like an advertisement for a sex shop.  There were at least a dozen toys and Kara was sure that there were at least a couple of new ones she didn’t recognize.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for anything?” Lena asked, smiling slyly.

 

“Try me,” Kara answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk more about having a baby... A sunset sail reminds them all of their first double date


	9. Sailing together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More vacation fun and bonding

Kara lay on the bed, arms and legs splayed widely, breathing heavily.  Lena pulled herself up on her elbow and smiled wickedly at her wife.  Kara caught her breath and glanced over at Lena.

 

“If I had a white flag I would wave it,” Kara said.  Lena laughed and gently moved a lock of hair off of Kara’s forehead.  She leaned down and kissed Kara softly.

 

“I think we might have outdone ourselves between last night and this morning,” Lena said, still kissing Kara softly on the neck.

 

“My thighs are on fire,” Kara said, giggling and gently pushing Lena off of her, “I need to take a shower.”

 

“A little whipped cream residue?” Lena asked as she stood up and put out a hand to help Kara up.

 

“I’m pretty sure you licked it all off,” Kara said, “I’m surprised you’re not in a sugar coma right now.  And, by the way, we need to order lunch.  I don’t think I got any of our strawberries and cream breakfast.”

 

Lena laughed loudly and turned on the shower.  The women took their time, enjoying a warm shower and wrapping themselves in robes.  Lena called Bastian to bring up some lunch and they both climbed back onto the bed to snuggle up while waiting for him.

 

“So yesterday before dinner Sam asked me out of the blue about you and I having kids,” Lena said.

 

“Really?” Kara said, leaning back slightly so that she could look at Lena, “What did you say?”

 

“I kind of deflected a bit,” Lena answered, “I told her we talked about it but I didn’t say anything specific.  Luckily you and Alex came out and we didn’t have a chance to go much further.”

 

“Do you think they’re thinking about it too?” Kara asked, “Alex hasn’t mentioned it.”

 

“I kind of got the feeling it was very preliminary,” Lena said, “I know how Sam is.  She’s going to have to really wrap her head around it before she commits.”

 

“Okay,” Kara said, “So did you feel like you wanted to tell her about us?”

 

Lena took a deep breath, “I know we originally said we would wait to tell anyone until we were further along, but now that we know what we are going to do I’m feeling differently.”

 

“What changed?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, I was sure I wanted us to make our own decision about how to have kids,” Lena said, “I felt like we didn’t need any outside influence getting in the way of us figuring that out on our own.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said.

 

“Now that we know the process I have to admit I’m a bit nervous,” Lena said.  She slid back in closer to Kara and put her head onto Kara’s shoulder.

 

“I’m nervous too, I think that’s normal,” Kara said, “Is there anything in particular that’s bothering you?”

 

“I guess I didn’t realize how invasive your part of the procedure would be,” Lena said, “I know objectively that you’ll be fine but I keep thinking of being in that clinic with you under anesthesia and waiting for it to be done.”  Lena’s voice hitched and Kara pulled her in tighter.

 

“Oh, babe, I’m going to be fine,” Kara said, her voice calm and even.   She rubbed Lena’s back lightly, “I’m glad you’re telling me this.”  Kara scooted her body down and kissed Lena gently.  She put her hand on Lena’s neck and looked at her with so much love that Lena nearly broke down.

 

“I think I’m still more emotional than usual,” Lena said softly.

 

“I think we have two sisters with us here who would love nothing more than to be with you, to be with us, while we do this,” Kara said, “Let’s tell them about it tomorrow on the sailing trip.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m absolutely sure,” Kara said, breaking into a big smile, “As a matter of fact, I’m getting really excited just thinking about telling them.”

 

“But let’s ask them just to keep it between us,” Lena said, “I’d rather get into it with everyone else after we know we’re successful.”

 

“I agree,” Kara said.

 

They heard a knock on the door and Kara opened it slightly.  She told Bastian just to leave the food on the cart and they would take care of it themselves.  He left the cart and Kara wheeled it into the room.  They ended up eating on the balcony, both completely relaxed from their night and morning together and looking forward to the rest of the trip.

 

************************

 

Alex and Sam were relaxing in their Jacuzzi bathtub together drinking mimosas and thoroughly enjoying their alone time together.

 

“You know, us Danvers girls really married well,” Alex said, giggling and pulling Sam so that Sam’s back was up against her chest.

 

“Seriously, you two hit the jackpot,” Sam teased, leaned her head back so that she could give Alex a quick kiss.

 

“This trip is incredible,” Alex said, “I was thinking yesterday about when my parents first adopted Kara.  I was such a miserable teenager.  I could never have imagined that one day we would end up like this.”

 

“You were a kid,” Sam said, “I can promise that when I was a teenager I couldn’t have dreamed of this with anyone.”

 

Alex started kissing Sam on the neck and moved her hand gently up her ribcage.  Sam hummed softly and interlaced her fingers with Alex.

 

“Alex, I want to talk to you about something,” Sam said softly.

 

“What is it, babe?” Alex asked, giving Sam a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I’ve been thinking, about us and about kids,” Sam said quietly.  Alex was not at all expecting Sam to bring up children.  Sam knew Alex was ready for children and had been for some time. 

 

“And?” Alex asked quietly.

 

“And I think it’s time we talked about it, seriously,” Sam said, “I’m ready to start a family, I mean if you are.”

 

Alex felt tears building in her eyes and she rested her forehead on the back of Sam’s shoulder.  She found herself unable to speak.  Sam turned around and saw Alex’s emotions getting the best of her and she tried to change to a better position to talk.  Finally, she just stood up and put out a hand.

 

“Come on,” Sam said, “Let’s do this somewhere else.”

 

Alex stood up and they both wrapped themselves in towels.  Before they made it out of the bathroom Alex pulled Sam into her body and kissed her deeply.  When they pulled apart Alex looked at Sam.

 

“I didn’t expect you to say that,” Alex said, “I love you so much.  I want a family with you more than anything, Sam.”

 

They made their way onto the bed.  They both dropped their towels and cuddled up together, pulling up the duvet to get warm after leaving the bath.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Alex asked Sam.

 

“I am, I honestly can’t stop thinking about it,” Sam said, and Alex smiled widely.  Sam leaned over and kissed Alex again.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Alex asked, laughing softly.

 

“We could have sex, which would not make a baby but would make me very happy,” Sam answered and Alex laughed a bit more loudly.

 

“We can get to that in a minute,” Alex said, pushing herself back slightly, “I mean, we never really talked about how we wanted to have kids.”

 

“I guess we need to sit and look at all of our options and try to figure out what’s best for us,” Sam said, “But I don’t want to do that on vacation.  We need time and we need to do our research.  I just wanted you to know that I’m ready.”

 

“Then I guess we should just get to the sex,” Alex said, flipping herself on top of Sam.

 

They both laughed before spending the next couple of hours happily in bed together.

 

****************

 

The following day the four women spent a good part of the morning on the beach then went back for lunch and to grab their stuff for their sailing trip.  They made their way out onto the pier around two and hopped on board.  The captain sailed them around so that they got views of the neighboring islands.  They were enjoying themselves thoroughly.  Kara walked down into the cabin and grabbed a bottle of champagne.  She brought it up to the deck and they all gathered around a table and grabbed their glasses.

 

“So, do you guys remember that our first real double date was a dinner cruise?” Kara asked as she opened the champagne.

 

“I was thinking that a few minutes ago,” Sam said, “that was an incredible night.”

 

“It feels so long ago,” Alex said, “The first of so many great double dates.”  She lifted her glass and they all clinked their glasses together.

 

Lena looked at Kara and Kara nodded slightly.

 

“So, we have something important we want to talk to you guys about,” Lena said.  Alex and Sam both looked a bit confused about the pronouncement and they both turned toward Lena.

 

“Sounds a little serious,” Sam said.

 

“It’s serious, I guess, but it’s good,” Lena said taking a deep breath, “Kara and I have decided to have a baby.”  Kara was nearly vibrating in her seat with excitement.  Alex and Sam looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

“What the heck?” Kara asked, confused by their response.

 

“I wonder if we can get a two for one sale,” Alex said, still giggling, “Because me and Sam want one too.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked loudly, smiling from ear to ear, “Are you guys serious?”

 

“We are,” Sam answered, “We haven’t done anything but make the decision that we’re ready.  Have you guys moved further than that?”

 

“We have,” Lena answered, “And we decided we couldn’t go any further without you guys supporting us.  We’ve been visiting with a fertility specialist for a few months now.  We’ve decided that we are going to use Kara’s egg with an anonymous donor and I’m going to carry the baby.”

 

Sam stood up from her seat and pulled Lena up into a hug.  Alex and Kara immediately joined suit and they spent the next couple of minutes just hugging and exchanging excited congratulations with one another.

 

“Well, it looks like you guys have a head start,” Alex said, “So maybe you can help explain all the options to us once we really get started.”

 

“I think the best thing would be to go to our doctor,” Kara said, “We just love her.  She has been so helpful.  I mean unless you guys want to adopt, that’s an option too.”

 

“We’re going to sit down and explore our options when we get home,” Sam said, “Can you tell us what we can do to help you guys?”

 

“Kara’s going to be the one going through the most when we get back,” Lena said, “She has to take hormone injections and go to the clinic a number of times.  When her body is ready they’ll do a procedure to harvest her eggs.  It’s a little bit more complicated than we realized. She’ll be there all day and she’ll have to be put under anesthesia.  The risks are low but I’d really appreciate it if one or both of you would be there.”

 

“Oh, we’ll be there,” Alex answered immediately.

 

“Both of us,” Sam said.

 

“Also, we’d like to keep this just between us,” Kara said, “Once everything is further along we’ll tell Eliza and Jeremiah and then our friends and work people.”

 

“Of course, same for us,” Alex said.

 

“You know, when we went and looked at buying our apartment Lena said she could picture us all with kids running around in there,” Kara said, smiling and holding Lena’s hand.

 

“Lena’s always planning ahead,” Sam teased.

 

“Says the woman drinking the champagne I bought on the boat I rented,” Lena said, nudging Sam’s shoulder and almost making her spill.

 

“Then you should know better than to make me spill,” Sam said, as they all  laughed, “I’m sure you didn’t pick a cheap bottle.”

 

They enjoyed the rest of their sail immensely.  They ate dinner on the boat and arrived back just as it was getting too dark to sail anymore.  They all went back to Lena and Kara’s balcony and had after dinner drinks and took out a deck of cards.  They played hearts and drank and laughed until they were all exhausted.  At the end of the night their hugs were a little longer and little tighter than usual knowing all that they had shared that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter -- time to get to baby making!


	10. Baby making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena at the fertility clinic and after

Kara and Lena walked into the fertility clinic holding hands. They sat and waited for their names to be called. They had become accustomed to visiting the clinic at least once a week. It had taken a few weeks of visits to get both of their bodies into the precise rhythm necessary so that they could move toward the egg transfer.

A man and woman were sitting across from them. The man had his arm around the woman and she had her head rested on his shoulder. His face was a picture of worry and hers was one of sadness. They were called into the back. Kara and Lena were left alone in the waiting room.

“Gosh, they didn’t look so good,” Kara said softly to Lena.

“Kara, we’re here excited to try to make a baby,” Lena said, “I imagine they’re here because they’ve been trying and haven’t been able to.”

“I guess I didn’t think about that,” Kara said, “We haven’t seen a whole lot of straight people in here.”

“This clinic is known for being open and accepting of gay couples but I’m sure they see quite a few straight people as well,” Lena said, “They’re also known for being the best.”

“I hope this works for them,” Kara said. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand gently. She thought about how typical it was that Kara was worried for a couple of strangers even as she waited to start their own journey. Lena wanted so badly for this to work so that she could carry Kara’s child.

The door opened and Lena and Kara walked with the nurse into one of the clinic exam rooms. The nurse greeted them warmly and asked a few questions while taking Kara’s vitals. Kara assured the nurse that she had been taking the birth control pills she was given every day for the past two weeks. 

The nurse then turned to Lena and took her vitals as well. Lena was already using an estrogen patch to get her body prepared for the eventual transfer. The nurse asked about side effects and Lena told her that she was having some very mild nausea and some tenderness in her breasts. The nurse assured Lena that those were normal effects of the medication and nothing to worry about. She told Lena that she would probably need to have an ultrasound today but that Dr. Fields would be making the final decision. She left them to wait to see the doctor.

“I’m not a big fan of your breast tenderness,” Kara teased after the nurse left and they both laughed softly.

“Well if this works out they may get a bit bigger for a while,” Lena said, winking at Kara, “I’m sure you’ll approve of that.”

“I think they’re pretty perfect just how they are,” Kara said and she leaned over to give Lena a quick kiss.

Dr. Fields walked in just as Kara was pulling back from their kiss and she chuckled as she sat on the rolling stool.

“It looks like you two are doing well,” Dr. Fields said as Lena chuckled and Kara blushed. She took a moment to look over their charts then looked back up at the couple, “I think we’re ready to go ahead with a transvaginal ultrasound on you today, Lena. If everything looks ready we can start with the injections for Kara.”

“Let’s do it,” Lena said.

“Can I go with her?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” Dr. Fields said, “But let me assure you that this is not the same as the fun ultrasounds of pregnancy. First of all, this is done using a wand inserted into the vagina. It’s not painful but it is a bit awkward for a lot of women. We are measuring your uterine lining. There’s nothing exciting on the screen. If you want to accompany Lena for moral support that’s fine but there’s not much to see.”

“I’d still like to go along if you want me there,” Kara said.

“Of course,” Lena answered immediately.

“The tech will be here in a couple of minutes,” Dr. Fields said, “I’ll be back to see you after she’s done. You can leave your things in this room.”

The doctor left and a couple of minutes later the tech came and took Lena and Kara to the ultrasound room. The tech instructed Lena to undress from the waist down and lay on the table. There was a thick paper blanket waiting for Lena to cover herself. The tech left and Lena followed the instructions. Kara helped to get the blanket situated on top of Lena as she lay down. Kara looked down at Lena and gently moved her hair back behind her ear.

“All good?” Kara asked.

“Yep, I’m fine,” Lena answered, “Although if anyone is using a wand down there I’d rather it be you.” They were both laughing as the tech walked back in.

“I don’t usually have couples quite so happy before this particular ultrasound,” she said cheerily.

“My wife is making inappropriate jokes,” Kara said, still giggling.

“Perfect,” the tech said smiling, “If you’ll come around here.” She directed Kara to the side of the bed away from the screen. She pulled out stirrups from the bottom of the exam bed and set them up. She asked Lena to scoot down and put up her feet. Once she was settled Kara took her hand.

“This is just like a visit to the ob/gyn,” the tech said, “It shouldn’t hurt so please tell me if you feel any pain. You will feel a bit of pressure and movement.”

The ultrasound took only a few minutes and Lena was fine throughout the process. As soon as they were done Lena got dressed and they headed back to the clinic exam room. After waiting for a few minutes Dr. Fields walked back in.

“Okay, ladies,” she said, “good news. Lena’s body is responding perfectly so we are ready to go with Kara’s injections.” Lena smiled and Kara took a deep breath. “We are starting with a medication called Gonal-F. It is a follicle stimulating hormone. You will inject yourself, or Lena can do the injections, once daily.”

“I think I should do it myself,” Kara answered and Lena nodded vigorously. Dr. Fields laughed softly.

“There’s usually one in each couple much more comfortable about these injections than the other,” she said.

“We talked about the shots and Kara started telling me how she injects marinade into meats,” Lena said, her face scrunched in disgust, “I don’t barely even eat meat, much less want to deal with raw meat and needles.”

Dr. Fields laughed, “This should be a breeze for you, Kara. These needles are much smaller than the ones you use to marinate meat. I have to say, I’ve never heard that one before.”

“I think I’ll be fine with the injections,” Kara said, shaking her head and smiling at Lena.

“The nurse will show you how and give you your schedule,” Dr. Fields said, “You need to follow the schedule exactly. On the sixth day you will add a second injection of Cetrotide, but you’ll be back for a check-up before then. We will be monitoring your progress with ultrasounds. Some women are ready in as few as nine days, most women average about two weeks, some go a bit longer.”

“Sounds good,” Kara said confidently.

“Any questions?” Dr. Fields asked. Kara shook her head no immediately but Lena spoke up.

“Um, can we, or should we have sex?” Lena asked and Kara felt herself blushing.

“Sexual activity is fine for now, although it’s possible that Kara may start feeling tender as her ovaries produce eggs so let her body be your guide as far as any penetration goes,” Dr. Fields answered, “Once we start the harvesting and the transfer there will be a period of time anywhere from two to four weeks that sexual activity and orgasms are off limits. Anything else?”

Lena and Kara glanced at each other and shook their heads. “Then I’ll see you in a few days. The nurse will be in shortly with the injections.”

“Of course you’d ask about sex,” Kara giggled after Dr. Fields closed the door.

“You’d be the one all pissy if we started something and then didn’t know if we could finish,” Lena teased.

A few moments later the nurse entered the room. She was carrying a zipped up pouch that she set on the table in the room. She opened it to show Lena and Kara a series of syringes and capped needles. Each one was clearly labeled with a date and a time for injection. She told Kara that she could choose between injecting her stomach or her thigh and Kara opted for her thigh. The nurse told her to lower her pants for the injection and Kara just pulled off her jeans and sat back down quickly in her panties. The nurse showed her how to uncap the needle.

“This is the spot you’ll inject,” the nurse said, “First you rub the spot with one of these alcohol cleaning pads…”

Kara opened the pad and cleaned the spot.

“So you’re going to hold the needle like this,” the nurse showed Kara. She looked over at Lena who was watching but cringing a bit. “No worries there, this isn’t particularly painful.”

“I’m fine,” Lena said, trying to keep from looking as horrified as she felt.

“You just need to insert the needle right under the skin,” the nurse said, “It’s not necessary to go in deeply. Once it’s in you just slowly push down the syringe. Ready?”

Kara nodded and took the needle from the nurse. She followed her instructions and it was done very quickly and easily. Kara didn’t even flinch and Lena looked quite relieved.

“Perfect,” the nurse said, “You may get a small red spot or some small bumps at the injection site but those should go away quickly. If anything lasts longer than an hour give us a call. Possible side effects: headaches, nausea, vomiting, mild stomach pain, pelvic pain, bloating, breast swelling or discomfort, numbness or tingling feelings.” She read from a list.

“Jeez,” Kara sighed out.

“Even if you experience any of these they are usually quite mild,” the nurse said, “If you really start feeling bad or get a fever give us a call.”

The nurse went over the shot schedule carefully with both of them then scheduled them to return in five days for an ultrasound to see how Kara was progressing. They left the clinic and immediately texted Sam and Alex who were waiting to meet them for a quick lunch. When they walked into the café they were already waiting at a table, both looking hopeful and excited.

“We’re officially started,” Kara said, “Lena was checked out. They said she was ready and I got my first shot.”

“How was it?” Alex asked gently.

“It was no big deal, really,” Kara said, “It doesn’t hurt and the injection was easy. I have to give myself a shot every day now. We go back on Friday.”

They explained in a bit more detail how the office visit went. Alex and Sam were full of questions. They were meeting with Dr. Fields the following week and were very interested in hearing from the patients’ perspectives.

“Oh, and of course Lena had to ask about sex,” Kara said, giggling.

“I would hope so,” Sam said, elbowing Lena.

“They said it was fine for now but there would be some time when it would be off limits after the harvesting and transfer,” Lena said, “so this lunch might need to be quick.” 

They were all laughing as the food arrived at the table. Lena, Alex and Sam all dug in while Kara picked up her fork then paused suddenly. She took a deep breath.

“You ok?” Alex asked.

“I think the mild nausea they talked about is hitting,” Kara said, “Everything smells a bit too strong.”

“Let’s get some fresh air,” Lena said, already up from the table. They walked outside and sat at one of the outdoor tables. Kara took a few breaths.

“It’s much better out here,” Kara said. Lena went back inside and asked that they be moved to one of the outdoor tables. The restaurant was very accommodating and they all settled at a new table outside.

“Sorry, Kara,” Alex said, “I was worried it might be a little warm for you out here so I told them to put us inside.”

“It’s fine, there’s no way we could have known that would happen,” Kara said, “I feel much better already.” Lena looked concerned as Kara only ate a few bites of her lunch but Kara assured them that she was fine, just not very hungry. Otherwise the rest of the lunch was fine and they all chatted happily.

When they were done they discussed the plan for the week. Lena told Sam that she would come into work just a little bit later than usual to make sure that the injections went fine and that Kara was okay before she left. Kara started to object but realized it would be futile. Also, she didn’t want any arguments when she wanted to be there for Lena so she wasn’t going to fight her now. Alex told Kara that she was available whenever she needed her for anything at all. Kara smiled and told Alex she would regret making that promise if she had a midnight ice cream craving. They all laughed and hugged and said their goodbyes. Lena and Kara promised more than once to keep in touch. 

When they got back to the apartment Kara was feeling a bit nauseous again. She was glad it was Monday and she didn’t have to face the restaurant kitchen. She hoped it would pass before she had to go to work the next day. She started to sit on the couch but Lena took her hand and started toward the bedroom.

“I don’t think I can have sex right now, babe,” Kara said softly. Lena looked at her and laughed softly.

“That’s not the only thing on my mind, Kara,” Lena said gently, “Let’s get you into something more comfy so we can hunker down with a blanket and a movie.”

Lena pulled out some soft sweatpants and t-shirts for both of them and they quickly changed. Kara made her way back to the couch and curled up on one end. Lena grabbed two bottles of water and put them on the end table. She sat down with a bit of space between them.

“I don’t want to crowd you if you need the space,” Lena said, “I know sometimes when I’m nauseous I can’t stand anything touching me.” Kara immediately closed the space between them and snuggled up to Lena with her knees curled up into her chest. Lena put her arm around Kara’s shoulder and Kara leaned into her neck. Lena gently played with Kara’s hair.

“That feels good,” Kara said, “Keep doing that.”

After a few minutes Lena heard Kara snoring softly on her shoulder. She gently laid Kara down on the couch. She knew how easy it was for Kara to nap and wasn’t particularly worried about waking her. She grabbed her laptop and took the opportunity to get some work done. About an hour later Kara stirred a bit then eventually sat up.

“How are you, sleepy head?” Lena asked, peering out from behind the laptop.

“Much better,” Kara said sitting up, “and hungry.”

“There’s my girl,” Lena said smiling. Kara held out her hand to get Lena to come back to the couch. Lena sat down and Kara pulled her closer and gave her a sweet lingering kiss.

“I can make something for you,” Lena said, “or order something.”

“I feel so much better,” Kara said, “Let’s order Thai.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s exuberance for food, grateful that she was clearly feeling better.

“You think our baby will have food superpowers like you?” Lena asked.

“Hell yes,” Kara answered, laughing as she pulled Lena toward her for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - maybe a little Kara and Lena time before they are cut off... also, moving forward with IVF


	11. Lena and Kara moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of plot but mostly just some smut and fluff

“Babe, I’m surprised you’re still up,” Kara said as she walked into their bedroom.  Lena was propped up by pillows working on her laptop with papers strewn across the bed.

 

“I’m trying to get a bunch of stuff done just in case,” Lena said, “I don’t know what’s going to happen at the appointment tomorrow and I don’t want to be thinking about work.  What time is it?”

 

“It’s nearly midnight,” Kara said, sitting and slipping off her shoes.

 

“I’m just about done, ten minutes,” Lena said, going back to the keyboard.  Kara went into the bathroom and jumped in for a quick shower.  Her nausea had improved since the first day of shots but she still preferred not to smell so much like the restaurant kitchen.  She brushed her teeth and pulled on a t-shirt and some boxers and walked out into the bedroom.    As soon as she saw Lena she smiled widely.

 

“Please tell me you’re feeling better,” Lena said, waiting on the bed.  The laptop and papers were gone and Lena was lying completely naked atop the duvet.

 

“Thank god I am,” Kara said as she quickly shed her clothes and climbed atop Lena.  She leaned down and kissed Lena softly.  Lena gently held onto Kara’s hips and they kissed softly for a couple of minutes before Kara pulled back.

 

“Were you a little worried you were gonna miss out on this after tomorrow’s appointment?” Kara asked, laughing softy.

 

“I don’t like any day that I don’t get to touch you,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. The mood turned with Lena’s words and Kara felt the heat immediately in her body.  She leaned forward and kissed Lena, this time much more roughly, plunging her tongue into Lena’s mouth.  Lena moaned at the passion in Kara’s kiss and moved her hands down lower onto Kara’s ass.  Kara let out a soft groan.  Lena pulled back from the kiss and pulled Kara upward.   She ducked her head lower so that she could get Kara’s breast into her mouth.

 

“Not too hard, babe,” Kara squeaked out as Lena sucked on her nipple.  Lena knew the hormones were affecting Kara and she stopped immediately, worried she would hurt her.

 

“Don’t stop, Lee,” Kara said, pulling her head back toward her chest, “Just not too hard.”  Kara was practically writhing atop Lena.  “Please, keep going.”

 

Lena gently licked at Kara’s nipple.  Kara had her chest over Lena’s face and she was rubbing herself on Lena’s stomach.  Lena was breathing so rapidly that she was having difficulty keeping up a gentle pace.  She grabbed Kara’s ass and pulled her forward as she slid down the bed.  Kara ended up just where Lena wanted her, straddling her face. 

 

“Oh god, Lena,” Kara moaned as Lena grabbed her hips and held her in place.  Lena leaned up slightly and started licking Kara softly.  Kara let out a deep moan and Lena responded by burying her face into Kara and sucking her clit roughly.  Kara closed her eyes and gasped then started rocking back and forth above Lena.  She almost felt guilty about how much pressure she was putting on Lena but it felt so good she didn’t want to stop, plus Lena kept her hold on Kara’s hips and wasn’t letting up.  Kara felt the tingling start in her crotch.

 

“Lena, I’m close,” Kara moaned out.  The sensations moved into her fingers and into her feet and she felt like her whole body was going numb and catching fire at the same time.  She could feel herself trembling and then her orgasm hit fully.

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Kara screamed loudly as she rocked on Lena’s face.  She bucked back and forth until she couldn’t take it anymore and she reached down and pulled on Lena’s hair to release the pressure.  Kara slid down and connected their lips again, still full of passion.  She could taste herself on Lena and she hummed as she licked at her chin and her neck.  Lena was writhing beneath her.

 

“Your turn, baby,” Kara said as she plunged two fingers into Lena.

 

“Fuck, Kara, yes,” Lena moaned.  Kara kept a quick pace and used her thumb against Lena’s clit.  It didn’t take long before Lena was screaming out her name then trembling beneath her.  When Lena came down from her orgasm Kara rolled off of her and they both lay on their backs, still panting a bit.

 

“Holy cow, Lena,” Kara said, “I am really glad you stayed up tonight.”

 

Lena chuckled then turned over and snuggled into Kara, “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

 

“What are we gonna do when we have to go four weeks?” Kara said, giggling softly and rubbing Lena’s back. 

 

“I might get really grumpy,” Lena said, looking up at Kara and smiling, “You’ve been warned.”

 

“God, I love you,” Kara said, suddenly turning much more serious, “I love you so much, Lena.”

 

Lena slid up so that she could kiss Kara softly.  She stayed there for a few minutes and they just held each other and shared tender kisses.  After a few minutes Lena stopped and looked at Kara.

 

“I know how much you love me, Kara,” Lena said, “And sometimes I still can’t believe it, how lucky I am.”  Lena moved down a bit and burrowed herself into Kara’s neck.  They fell asleep cuddled together and awoke to their alarm the next day still intertwined and holding one another.

 

**************************

 

Kara’s ultrasound on the Friday after starting injections showed a little progression but not enough to make any changes.  On Monday morning Lena and Kara walked into the clinic again.  They gave their names and sat down to wait.

 

“I really hope we’re good to go this time,” Kara said.

 

“It’s only been a week, Kara,” Lena said, “I know we’re both impatient but it would be surprising if you were there already.”

 

“She said some people are ready in a week,” Kara said, “I’m just hoping.”  Lena smiled at Kara and squeezed her hand and the door opened for them to go back for their appointment.

 

The nurse took all of their vitals and told Kara that the ultrasound tech would be back soon.  In just a few minutes they were led back to the ultrasound room, this time with Kara on the table and Lena holding her hand.  The tech did the test quickly without making any comments about what she was seeing.  Lena and Kara knew from the previous Friday that Dr. Fields would be the one making decisions so they didn’t ask any questions.  They went back to wait for the doctor. 

 

“You feeling okay?” Lena asked as Kara shifted a bit on her chair waiting for Dr. Fields.

 

“Yep, although I must admit that I’m not a huge fan of the transvaginal ultrasound,” Kara said and Lena laughed softly, “I feel like I have that goo all over.  I just want to take a shower.”

 

“Maybe we can relax in the tub together when we get home,” Lena said.

 

“Somehow when we get in the tub together we never end up just relaxing,” Kara said and Lena laughed more loudly.

 

“I have to say that’s true,” Lena said.

 

They heard a soft knock and Dr. Fields walked in holding their charts.

 

“Good morning, Lena, Kara,” she said as she sat down, “How’s everyone feeling?”

 

“We’re both fine,” Kara said, “just anxious to hear what’s happening.”

 

“You’ll both be happy to hear that everything looks great,” Dr. Fields said, “Your follicles are growing and should be ready soon.”

 

“Ugh, I was hoping we might get really lucky and they would be ready today,” Kara said. 

 

Dr. Fields smiled at Kara, “We are really close, I’m going to add a second injection to your regimen.  It’s a medicine called Cetrotide, to keep your follicles from rupturing.  I’d like to see you back on Wednesday late in the afternoon.  I know that may seem very specific but timing becomes important at this point.”

 

“We’ll get here whenever you want us,” Lena answered quickly.

 

Dr. Fields left and the nurse came into the office.  She gave Kara her first Cetrotide injection and Kara immediately felt a little burning around the site. 

 

“Oh, wow, that feels different,” Kara said, a bit uncomfortably.  Lena immediately straightened up in her chair.  “I’m okay,” Kara said quickly.

 

“This one pinches a bit more,” the nurse answered, “and it’s very common for the injection site to have a bit of a red patch and maybe a small rash for an hour or so.”

 

“I can handle that,” Kara said, and she looked over at Lena and nodded confidently.  Lena grinned at Kara’s determination.

 

“Good, then we’ll see you two Wednesday at 3:00,” the nurse said.

 

Lena and Kara left the office and walked hand in hand from the clinic. 

 

“You wanna take a drive?” Lena asked and Kara looked at her with a curious gaze

 

“Where do you want to go?” Kara asked.

 

“I don’t know, I just feel like doing something different today,” Lena answered, “Unless you’re not feeling up to it.  That would be fine, too.  No pressure.”

 

Kara giggled and gave Lena a kiss on the cheek, “Let’s do it.”

 

They got into the car and Lena headed toward the highway that led north along the beach.  Kara put on some 90s pop and Lena laughed as Kara sang along loudly to every boy band tune. 

 

“I’m putting on your favorite,” Kara said, fooling with her phone, “You have to sing along.”

 

“You know I sound like a dying cat,” Lena said, smirking, “so, by the way, you need to be in charge of lullaby time.  I don’t want our baby to be as tone deaf as me.”

 

“I love your terrible singing,” Kara said, laughing as she turned up the volume.

 

The first lyrics started – _ooh, baby do you know what that’s worth_

Lena smiled as she jumped in and sang _– ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

 

Kara joined in and they both sand loudly, grinning from ear to ear as they drove up the beach.  When the song ended Kara turned the volume down a bit and they laughed together at their silliness.

 

“I’m hungry,” Kara said, “Do you have any idea where we’re going?”

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out,” Lena said, “We’re getting close.”

 

They drove a few more minutes until Lena pulled off onto a smaller road.  They were weaving around a turn when Kara realized where they were.

 

“The Deck – from our first trip together!” Kara said excitedly.

 

“Yep, it’s just up here a bit,” Lena answered and they pulled into the lot a few minutes later.

 

“This is great, Lena,” Kara said, hopping out of the car, “I can’t believe we haven’t been back here sooner.”  She walked around the car and pulled Lena into a tight hug and a quick kiss.  They held hands and walked up the steps to the entrance.  They were seated out on the deck and Kara asked if Chef Compton was working.  The maitre d’ said that she was and Kara asked him to let her know that they were back if she had time to say hello.  It only took about two minutes for the woman to walk out onto the deck, smiling widely.

 

“Hey there, gals,” she said, “I was wondering if you two would ever be out my way again.”

 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get back sooner,” Kara said, “You know how busy life can get.”

 

“I do, and I’m glad you came while I’m still here,” she said, “because it won’t be much longer.”

 

“Really?  Where are you going?” Kara asked, “If I had known you were looking for a place to work I’d have tried to snatch you up.”

 

“That might be the best compliment I’ve ever gotten,” the chef said, blushing, “But I’m actually doing it – I’m opening my own place, in National City.”

 

“Then I’m getting some competition,” Kara said, giggling.

 

“Nope, my place is going to be much more casual and rustic,” she said, “down in the area by the riverfront.”

 

“That’s where our sisters live,” Lena said, “that area is seeing a great revival.  You should do really well there.”

 

“I still have about three months before opening,” she said, “I’m so excited.”

 

“I wish you all the luck in the world,” Kara said, “I’m really happy for you.”

 

“So are you guys just going to let me feed you today?” she asked and they both nodded, “If I remember right you’ll eat anything and you prefer the veggies?”

 

“You got it,” Lena said.

 

The chef walked back into the kitchen and Lena looked at Kara, “She really might be competing with you and Winn’s baby.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Kara said, “It sounds like a different concept and that neighborhood could fill five new spots.  Best case is they both work out.”

 

Lena looked at Kara and smiled then reached over and grabbed her hand.

 

“What?” Kara asked.

 

“You always want the best for everybody,” Lena said, “It’s really sweet.”  Kara smiled at Lena and the waiter walked up to get their drink order.  They both stuck with sparkling water as alcohol was not a part of the IVF plan.  A few minutes later Chef Compton walked out with two plates.

 

“I’ve got a pickled and roasted beet salad for you,” the chef said, placing the plate in front of Lena.  “There’s some crispy quinoa, avocado and goat cheese in there with a yuzu dressing.  And for you, Chef Danvers, I’ve got miso glazed halibut with shrimp dumplings, bok choy, shitake mushrooms, candied leeks and brown butter dashi.”

 

“Wow, this looks amazing,” Kara said, “And please, it’s just Kara and Lena, no formalities here.”

 

“Then just Susie for me, please,” she answered, “Enjoy.”

 

They both marveled at the presentation of the dishes.  They were even more excited as they tasted their food.

 

“This woman has real talent,” Kara said after finishing up her lunch.

 

“I enjoyed mine thoroughly,” Lena said, “and I know we’re not typical customers but she remembered what we liked and it’s been forever since we came here.  Impressive.”

 

As they asked for the bill the chef came out one last time to check on them.

 

“I hope it was all good,” she said.

 

“It was incredible, Susan, really,” Kara answered genuinely.

 

“I think you’ll have great success with your place in the city,” Lena added.

 

“I’d love it if you guys would come to the opening,” Susan said, “Can I send an invitation to you at Chameleon?”

 

Kara reached in her purse and pulled out her business card and handed it to Susan.

 

“And Susie, I don’t know if you’re doing any PR before the opening,” Kara said, “I don’t want to be presumptuous or anything – but if you want a quote for a blurb or something like that I’d be happy to give my recommendation.”

 

Susan’s mouth gaped and her eyes grew wide. “You’d do that for me?” she asked, and Lena thought for a moment she might start to cry.

 

“I’d love to,” Kara said, “please don’t hesitate to call.”

 

“You’re the best - I want to give you a hug,” Susie blurted out and Kara laughed and stood up and gave her a quick hug.

 

“You have no idea how much this means to me,” she said as Kara took her seat.

 

“Actually, I do,” Kara said, “I had a lot of help along the way.”

 

They all said their goodbyes and Lena and Kara got back into the car to head back into the city.  Lena leaned over and kissed Kara’s cheek before starting the car.

 

“I can’t wait to have your baby, Kara,” Lena said, smiling, “you really are the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - it's happening... time to make a baby


	12. Egg Harvesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the eggs

“You’re ready,” Dr. Fields said, “I’m going to give you the trigger shot now and you need to be here at 9:30 Friday morning for the egg retrieval. The timing is important. We want a window right around 36 hours between this shot and taking your eggs.”

Lena and Kara were both silent for a moment before Lena found her voice, “We’ll be on time. Is there anything else we need to do between now and then?”

“Just relax as much as possible. Kara, no more physical work or stressful activity of any kind for you. And no sexual activity,” Dr. Fields said. “You may start to have some discomfort, especially on your right side. You have at least nine follicles over there. Just take it easy, okay?”

“I will,” Kara answered.

The nurse came in and they discussed all the details for Friday morning then Lena and Kara left the office. Lena texted Alex and Sam as they walked out, asking them to come over that evening. A few hours later they arrived and they all sat down on the balcony for dinner.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asked Kara gently.

“A little,” Kara answered, “I know it’s all gonna turn out fine, though.”

“And you?” Sam asked Lena. She noticed as soon as they arrived all the telltale signs of Lena’s apprehension.

“I’m a fucking basket case,” she sighed out then she looked at all of them and smiled, “I’m trying not to be, really.”

Kara reached over and grabbed Lena’s hand, “I think this part is actually easier for me in some ways. You know I’m going to be fine, right, Lee?”

“I know, my brain knows,” Lena answered, “But I’m just a worrier. I can’t help it.”

“We’re going to be there with you, Lena,” Alex said, “We’ll keep you from going entirely crazy.” Alex looked at Lena with a smile and Lena smiled back.

They finished up dinner and they assured Lena and Kara that they would be available any time from now until all of the procedures were done. They all hugged a bit tighter than usual before Alex and Sam left for the night. Lena told Kara to go change while she finished cleaning up. She was insistent that Kara get off her feet and rest. Kara changed into a t-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed. As soon as Lena finished up and got changed and into bed Kara snuggled up to her.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked softly.

“I’m a little uncomfortable, just kind of bloated, nothing terrible,” Kara answered. Lena was gently playing with Kara’s hair and Kara softly rubbed her thumb on Lena’s shoulder.

“I’m so excited we’re doing this,” Lena said, “I’m really trying not to be a downer with my worrying. I’m sorry.”

Kara propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Lena, “Don’t apologize, babe, I understand. I’m already worried about you getting pregnant and everything being okay with you and the baby. It’s normal.”

Lena leaned down and kissed Kara softly, “You look tired, come here.” Lena pulled Kara back down so that she was snuggled back onto her shoulder. She resumed stroking Kara’s hair and in just a few minutes she heard her snoring softly. It took Lena a while to fall asleep but she didn’t mind. She was content holding Kara in her arms.

**********************

Kara and Lena turned off their alarms before the ringing began on the morning of egg retrieval. They were so excited and nervous that they both awoke well before their alarm times. They showered and dressed and were sitting around with nothing to do for nearly an hour before heading to the clinic. Lena texted Alex and Sam and let them know when they arrived.

They were brought back into the clinic almost immediately from the waiting room. Kara’s right side was feeling much more uncomfortable and Lena could feel herself sweating from nervousness. The nurse gave Kara a gown to change into and instructed her to lie on the bed when she was done. She told Lena that she could stay with Kara for now. Kara undressed and got onto the bed. She shivered a bit from the cold but then looked up at Lena with a big smile.

“This is it,” Kara said. 

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara. She held onto her and kissed her with much more passion than Kara was expecting. Kara kissed Lena back but started giggling. Lena pulled back and grinned.

“Jeez, Lena,” Kara was saying with a giggle as the nurse walked in.

“We’re ready to take you back,” she said, “Lena, there is a waiting room just down the hall from here for you during the procedure. We’ll come get you as soon as she is out and you can come to the recovery area.”

“Our sisters are here,” Lena said, “Can they come back to this waiting room or should I go out to the main area?”

“They can come back,” she said, “I’ll go grab them. They won’t be able to go to the recovery area though.”

“That’s fine, thank you,” Lena said. She turned to Kara and gave her a quick kiss, “I love you, Kara.”

“Love you too, babe,” Kara answered with a grin.

The nurse walked Lena to the waiting area and just a few moments later Alex and Sam joined her. Sam immediately sat next to Lena and grabbed her hand. Lena smiled thankfully.

“How’s it going, little sis?” Alex asked with a big smile.

“I’m sweating like a pig,” Lena said, “And trying desperately to pretend I’m not so nervous.”

“It’s gonna be fine,” Alex said, “How long did they say it would take?”

“The actual procedure is about a half hour but they said not to expect to hear anything for a bit longer than that,” Lena said, “Kara’s still in the prep area now.”

“How was she doing?” Alex asked.

“Physically she was more uncomfortable this morning, her side hurt,” Lena answered, “But emotionally she was great, just a big bundle of smiles. I don’t know how she does it.”

“Lena, sometimes it’s easier being the patient. You’ve seen Kara when she’s worried about other people,” Alex said, “She’s a bigger mess than you.” They all laughed softly. 

“I’m so glad you guys are here with me,” Lena said.

“We wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Sam answered.

**********************

Kara lay back on the table and waited for the nurse to return. She had done her best not to be nervous in front of Lena but her stomach was in knots. The nurse came back after just a couple of minutes and wheeled Kara’s bed into an operating room. The room was much smaller than she expected. The nurse walked over and explained that she was going to start an IV. Kara was fidgeting nervously but the nurse was able to insert it with no problem. Kara was relieved when Dr. Fields walked into the room.

“Hey there, Kara,” she said, “how are you feeling?”

“My right side hurts a bit, but I’m okay,” she answered.

“That’s actually a good sign,” she answered, “The anesthesiologist will be here in a moment then we’ll get started.” Dr. Fields pointed out a window in the back of the room where they would pass the eggs immediately after they were harvested. She pulled up stirrups from the end of the bed and asked Kara to scoot down. The stirrups held her legs at her thighs unlike the ones she was used to from her regular appointment. As soon as she was situated she heard another voice.

“Ms. Luthor-Danvers, I’m Dr. Meier,” a man said, “I’m going to handle your anesthesia today. How are you doing?” He put his hand on her shoulder gently and situated himself on a stool near her head.

“I’m ok,” Kara said, fidgeting a bit again.

“A little nervous?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kara answered.

“Okay, I’m going to put a mask over your nose and mouth and I want you to just keep breathing regularly,” he instructed. He started to put the mask over her face. “Now, can you count backwards from 10?”

“Ten, nine, eight,” Kara said, and that was the last thing she remembered.

*********************

“She’s all done,” the nurse said as she walked into the waiting area. Lena breathed out a sigh of relief and Sam squeezed her hand. “You can come back into the recovery area. It’ll be at least an hour before you two will be able to leave the clinic.”

“How about I just text you guys when we are close to going home,” Lena said. Alex and Sam nodded and hugged Lena tightly before leaving.

Lena walked back with the nurse to find Kara sleeping propped up a bit in the bed. Her head was to the side and she was drooling a bit and snoring softly.

“It may take a while for her to wake up,” the nurse said, “don’t rush her or try to wake her. She’ll come around soon. She may be groggy at first and say things that make no sense.” Lena nodded and sat down. She grabbed the edge of Kara’s gown and wiped away the drool from her face. She held Kara’s hand and watched her as she slept. A few minutes later Kara stirred and opened her eyes slightly and looked at Lena.

“Can I have a Frappuccino?” Kara asked. Lena didn’t even get a chance to form an answer in her brain before Kara fell right back to sleep. Lena giggled and texted Alex and Sam to give them an update. Alex texted back a laughing emoji. Kara mumbled in her sleep for a while and about twenty minutes later she opened her eyes again.

“Lee?” she asked and Lena immediately stood and rubbed her cheek softly.

“I’m right here, babe,” Lena answered.

“How did it go, did they say?” Kara asked, sitting up a bit.

“Not yet, sweetie,” Lena answered, “Don’t try to get up. The nurse comes in every few minutes. Let’s wait for her.”

“Okay,” Kara said, “Was I out long? It feels like I just fell asleep a minute ago.”

“It’s been over an hour since they started,” Lena answered.

“Wow, that’s weird,” Kara said.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked.

“Just kind of woozy,” Kara answered.

A few minutes later the nurse came in with Dr. Fields. The nurse removed Kara’s IV and unhooked her from the monitors. 

“It looks like we got 17 eggs,” Dr. Fields said, “That’s a good number. You guys can go home now and we’ll call you first thing in the morning to let you know how the fertilization goes. Kara, you need to drink lots of water and really do nothing but recuperate today. You can eat or drink whatever you like but I advise against anything too crazy. My advice would be soups and ice cream for today, or things like that. You might want to keep a heating pad on your abdomen for comfort. You might feel some stinging sensation when you go to the bathroom. You should take Aleve for any discomfort. If your pain gets too bad and you need something stronger call the clinic. I prefer to have patients try to get through with over the counter medications if they can rather than prescribe something that may cause more problems. Most patients are fine, although a bit uncomfortable for the first couple of days. I’ll see you two back here on Monday morning so that Lena can be checked. I’d expect your procedure to be Wednesday, Lena.”

They both thanked the doctor and were left alone for Kara to get dressed. Lena helped steady Kara as she pulled on her underwear and sweat pants. She had Kara sit back on the bed as she helped her with her bra and t-shirt. She leaned down and slipped on Kara’s loafers and they were ready to go. Kara walked slowly next to Lena to the car and Lena drove them home. As soon as they made their way into the apartment Kara curled up on the couch. Lena grabbed a bottle of water and a blanket and some pillows from the bedroom and helped Kara get comfortable.

“What do you need, sweetie?” Lena asked softly.

“Maybe the heating pad,” Kara said, “And the remote.” Lena handed Kara the remote control and Kara started looking for something for them to watch. Lena texted Alex and Sam again then returned with the heating pad. Kara sat up a bit and tried to find a better position.

“Could you go change and come sit with me?” Kara asked. Lena nodded and quickly went and got into some comfy clothes. When she returned Kara was sitting up with the pad on her stomach. She patted the spot next to her and Lena sat. Kara immediately curled up into a fetal position and put her head on Lena’s lap.

“Let me get a pillow for you,” Lena said, as she slipped a pillow under Kara’s head. As soon as Kara lay back down Lena started scratching her back softly. Kara flipped through Netflix and settled on watching Rogue One.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked as she started the movie.

“Whatever you want, darling,” Lena answered. 

They stayed on the couch together all afternoon. Kara mostly wanted to just drink water and eat some ice chips. She was feeling bloated and having some pain but handling it well. Lena was at her beck and call making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Late afternoon the intercom rang and Lena buzzed Alex and Sam up to the apartment.

As soon as Alex came in she dropped some bags on the counter and hurried over to the sofa. She sat down next to Kara and pulled her close to cuddle a bit. Sam took the time to unpack the many different flavors of ice cream and warm restaurant soups.

“Good lord, you think you brought enough?” Lena said, giggling as she watched Sam unpack.

“Alex got a little crazy wanting to be sure we had whatever Kara wanted,” Sam said, smiling. “I have to warn you – she’s a bit obsessed about making sure she takes as good care of you two as you guys did when she was hurt.”

“It’s really sweet,” Lena said as she put the pints of ice cream in the freezer. They walked out into the den to find the Danvers girls smiling curled up together on the couch.

“Tomato basil soup,” Alex said, standing up, “It was my first guess, but we have about ten others for everyone to choose from.” Kara laughed then winced a bit. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

“I’m fine guys, I swear,” Kara said, “Just sore. And I’m ready to eat, so that’s good, right?”

“Yep,” Lena answered, “Do you want to come to the table or just stay there? I have a tray table if you’re more comfy where you are.”

“I’d rather stay,” Kara said.

They all grabbed bowls of soup and sat on the floor around the coffee table while Kara stayed up on the couch. After dinner they all grabbed iced cream and decided to watch some episodes of Veep. By the time the second episode ended Kara was yawning.

“Let’s get this girl to bed,” Alex said, and she helped Kara stand and make her way to the bedroom. Alex tucked Kara into her sheets and kissed her forehead, “I’m so proud of you, handling this like a champ.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara yawned, “For everything.”

Alex walked out and hugged Lena tightly before she and Sam left for the night. She reminded Lena again to call anytime for anything they needed. As soon as they left Lena shut off all the lights and made her way to the bedroom. She gave Kara one last Aleve and some water to take before going to sleep. Once that was done, Lena climbed into bed. Kara was lying on her side and Lena lay on her side facing her.

“Comfortable?” Lena asked, softly.

“I’m okay,” Kara answered. Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara softly. Kara reached up and held Lena’s head so that the kiss lasted a bit longer. When Lena pulled back they both smiled. Lena took Kara’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Kara yawned again and her eyelids were getting heavy.

“Go to sleep, my love,” Lena said.

“Love you too, babe,” Kara mumbled back as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the next few days then it's time for implantation


	13. Implantation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for implantation

Kara woke up feeling considerably better than she had the previous day.  She slid out from the bed and went to the bathroom.  Unlike the day before she had no pain.  She was very relieved.  She brushed her teeth and her hair and walked back into the bedroom.  Lena was awake and waiting and motioned for her to get back into bed.  She lay back down and Lena positioned them so that she was behind Kara spooning her softly.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked quietly.

 

“Well, in the good news but TMI category – it didn’t burn when I peed, so that’s a relief,” Kara said and she heard Lena giggle softly.

 

“Good news there,” Lena said, “What about everything else?”

 

“I really feel pretty okay,” Kara said, “A little sore and a little bloated.  Honestly, I’m more worried about them calling about the eggs.  My memory is a little fuzzy from the clinic.  Did they say what time they would call?”

 

“They just said this morning,” Lena answered, “I woke up and looked at the clock about fifty times already.”  Kara turned her body so that they were facing one another.

 

“Whatever happens with all of this, we’ll be okay,” Kara said quietly.  Lena nodded and Kara kissed her softly.  “Let’s get some breakfast, there’s nothing fun we can do in this bed.” Lena laughed and got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.  When she came out into the kitchen Kara was pulling eggs from the refrigerator.

 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked sternly, “Sit down.  I’ve got it.”

 

“I’ll sit so you don’t talk to me like a mean librarian,” Kara said grinning, “But I think I’m quite recovered enough to scramble some eggs.”

 

“Just let me do it,” Lena said, taking the egg carton from Kara and smirking, “and I think I’m more of a sexy librarian than a mean librarian.”

 

“Don’t tease about things we can’t follow up on,” Kara answered, “I don’t want to hear about sexy anything.”

 

Lena and Kara chatted as she scrambled the eggs and cut up some fruit.  She made some tea and they sat at the table eating in comfortable silence.  Right as Lena stood to clear their plates her cell phone rang.  The caller ID showed that the call was from the clinic.  Lena answered it on speaker.

 

“Hello,” Lena said.

 

“Ms. Luthor- Danvers?” the caller asked.

 

“Yes, this is Lena.  I’m on speaker and Kara is here as well,” Lena said.

 

“Good morning, ladies, this is Mary from the clinic,” she said, “I’m calling to let you know about your eggs – of the seventeen we retrieved twelve were mature enough to use for the fertilization procedure.”  Both Lena and Kara let out big sighs of relief.

 

“That’s great news,” Lena answered, “Thanks for calling us so early.”

 

“No problem.  We’ll see you on Monday,” she answered.

 

They said goodbye and Lena looked up to see Kara wiping a tear from her cheek.  She immediately pulled her up from her chair and held her tightly.  She thought that Kara would recover from her emotions quickly and was surprised when she realized Kara was crying into her shoulder.

 

“Come here, sweetie,” Lena said, leading Kara to the sofa and sitting with her wrapped in her arms.  “Are you okay?”  Kara took a deep breath then looked at Lena and smiled through her tears.

 

“I don’t know whether it’s all the hormones I’ve been taking or whether I’ve just been trying so hard to hold in all the emotions,” Kara said, “I’m just so relieved.  I know this is just one step but I guess it just hit me how much I really want this.”  Lena pulled Kara back into her arms and kissed her on the forehead.

 

“You’ve been incredible, Kara,” Lena said, “Never complaining, always keeping me in line – it’s about time you got some of your worry out.”  She held her for a few minutes until Kara felt much better.

 

“Let’s call Alex and Sam,” Kara said, “I bet they’ve been up all morning waiting too.”  Kara picked up her phone and put it on speaker and hit Alex’s number.  Alex picked up before the first ring even finished.

 

“Hey Kara,” Alex said, and Lena and Kara could hear the tension in her voice.

 

“We’ve got twelve eggs still good to go,” Kara said quickly, not wanting to make Alex worry for one second longer.  She and Lena heard a whooping noise then a shout, “They got twelve!”  They heard Sam clapping and whooping it up in the background.

 

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked.

 

“I feel much better,” Kara said, “And Lena is still waiting on me hand and foot so it’s pretty good over here.”

 

Alex laughed and answered, “Lena, you keep taking care of her!”

 

“I will, Alex,” Lena answered, “And I promise I’ll call if I need backup.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Lena got up to clean the breakfast dishes.  When she was done she came back to the couch.  They put on a movie and cuddled up and spent the rest of the weekend happily being lazy around the house.

 

*********************

 

Kara and Lena walked hand in hand into the clinic on Monday morning.  They didn’t wait long until they were brought back into one of the exam rooms.  A tech came in after a few minutes and Lena had another ultrasound done.   They waited for a quite a few more minutes until they heard the soft knocking on the door.  Dr. Fields walked in with a hurried gait.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” she said as she sat down, “Sorry, it’s been a bit of a crazy morning around here.”

 

“It’s fine, we’re good,” Kara answered.

 

“So, we have eight eggs remaining that look like they are where they need to be,” Dr. Fields said, “And Lena’s ultrasound shows her uterine lining is thick enough and ready for implantation.  We can schedule you for Wednesday as expected.”

 

“Okay, that’s a big relief,” Lena said, “All this waiting is the hardest part.”  Lena looked over at Kara and could see that something was bothering her.   “Kara, are you okay?”

 

“I guess I was just wondering about the other four,” Kara asked quietly, “What happened to them?”

 

“Well we had twelve viable eggs on Saturday morning,” Dr. Fields explained, “But not all viable eggs accept fertilization and grow.  Eight is a really encouraging number, Kara.  I do have to warn you that you probably will not have eight viable embryos when you get here on Wednesday.  Even one strong, good embryo is enough for implantation.  If you have more than one we will freeze them for later use in case we need them.”

 

Kara nodded and looked a bit relieved by Dr. Fields’ calming tone.  Lena squeezed her hand and gave her a quick smile.  The nurse came in after Dr. Fields finished and set up their appointment for Wednesday.  She told them that the entire process would be done in less than an hour and that Kara could be with Lena the entire time.  They were both nervous and excited when they left the clinic.

 

They texted Alex and Sam and they decided to all have dinner the following night like they did the night before Kara’s procedure.  They all felt happy for the distraction. 

 

*****************************

 

Monday and Tuesday felt like forever.  Even the dinner with Alex and Sam seemed to crawl by.  By the time Wednesday morning arrived Kara was pacing around the apartment before the sun came up.  Lena awoke to an empty bed and walked around the apartment until she finally found Kara on the terrace watching the sunrise.

 

“Hey there, love,” Lena said, walking up behind Kara and hugging her from behind.  Kara turned around and put her arms around Lena’s shoulders.  She leaned in for a soft kiss.

 

“Good morning, Lee,” Kara said, “I couldn’t sleep and I was trying to let you rest.  I hope I didn’t bother you too much.”

 

“I didn’t sleep much either,” Lena said, “Too excited and too nervous.”

 

They sat out on the terrace for a while until it was time to get dressed and ready to go.  Lena was the one wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt this time and Kara laughed at her as she kept trying to make herself more presentable in the mirror.

 

“Lena, you’re beautiful, stop it,” Kara said, as she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her from the full length mirror.

 

“I’m sorry, Lillian just drilled into me my whole life how important appearances are and I have a hard time going out looking like I’m in pajamas,” Lena said.

 

“You’re going to a medical procedure, not a board meeting,” Kara teased, “Come on, you need to drink a bottle of water.”

 

“Is it me or does it seem like a bad idea to get your bladder partly full before they do this?” Lena asked as she drank the water.

 

“They said it makes the ultrasound clearer,” Kara answered.

 

“I know I’m gonna need to pee,” Lena said, “I can tell already.”  Kara tried to stop herself but she couldn’t help but giggle.  Lena looked over and her and gave her the middle finger and Kara laughed even louder.

 

They left for the clinic and arrived a few minutes before their scheduled appointment.  They didn’t wait long until they were brought back directly into one of the procedure rooms.  Lena was told to undress and change into a gown and get up onto the table.  Dr. Fields came in just a few moments later.

 

“Well, ladies, it’s time,” she said smiling, “As it turns out we were left with three viable embryos.  We will implant one today and freeze the other two.  All three are very high grade embryos so even though the number may sound small it’s really good news.” 

 

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  Lena nodded and smiled at the doctor.  Dr. Fields had Lena scoot down in the chair and put her legs into stirrups.  She then opened up the gown so that the ultrasound tech could begin her work.  There was a nurse in the room as well and another tech who was waiting to transfer the eggs.  Lena never felt more exposed in her life and she could feel herself blushing.

 

“You okay, babe,” Kara whispered as she held onto Lena’s hand.  She could feel the tension coming from Lena.

 

“Just not used to quite this much exposure,” Lena answered quietly.  Kara reached down with her other hand and put it on Lena’s shoulder just below her neck.  It was the place she always put her hand when they lay together in bed and Lena seemed to calm a bit immediately.  Lena was so comforted that Kara was able to be with her for the procedure.

 

“I’m going to insert a speculum now to keep your vaginal walls open, it may be a bit cold,” Dr. Fields explained.  She carefully placed the metal cylinder and Lena felt no discomfort.

 

“Now I’m going to insert the catheter,” Dr. Fields said as she began to slip a tube in to Lena, “This is just going to feel like a pap smear.  No pain.”   Dr. Field watched the ultrasound monitor as she got the catheter into place.  When she was satisfied she nodded at the tech.  He left the room and just a moment later the embryologist walked in carrying a small straw-like tube.  He read off Lena’s name and social security number from the packaging and Lena verified that it was correct.  He carefully handed the tube to Dr. Fields.

 

“Here we go,” Dr. Fields said, “You two might want to watch the monitor for this part.”

 

Lena and Kara looked at the ultrasound monitor.  They both watched as the straw became visible on the screen. They saw as a tiny white dot ejected from the straw and landed at its final location.  Dr. Fields gently removed the catheter then the speculum.  Dr. Fields stood and walked to Lena’s side.  She rubbed her hand on Lena’s stomach for a couple of moments then looked at both of the women.

 

“That’s it, ladies,” she said, “Now all we can do is wait.  I want you to stay lying down with your legs up for the next few minutes.  A nurse will come in to let you know when it’s ok to get dressed.  I’ll be back to give you some instructions before you go.”

 

They all cleared the room and Kara and Lena were left alone.  Kara immediately leaned down and kissed Lena softly. 

 

“You okay?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena answered, “That was really quite easy, except for the being naked and spread eagle for a small crowd.”  Kara smiled and shook her head.  Lena managed a small laugh.

 

“I don’t know how we are going to make it for the next two weeks,” Lena said, “I already want to know right now.”

 

“Me too, babe,” Kara answered, “We’re just going to have to keep busy.  Like Dr. Fields said – there’s nothing more we can do.”

About twenty minutes later a nurse came in and told Lena she could get up and get dressed.  A couple of minutes passed then Dr. Fields came back into the room.

 

“Okay, ladies, I’m going to tell you now that the next two weeks tend to be really hard on patients,” Dr. Fields said, “I know you are going to be tempted to take a home pregnancy test but I strongly advise against it.  We are testing you as soon as we can already and there’s no point in giving yourself more emotional turmoil by trying to jump the gun.”

 

“We’ll wait,” Kara answered, nodding.

 

“Lena, I’d advise you rest for the rest of the day,” Dr. Fields said, “Bed rest isn’t necessary, just take it easy.  Tomorrow you can go back to work if you like.  Just don’t overdo anything.  No long hours, don’t get yourself exhausted.  Eat healthy meals and don’t let yourself get too hungry.  If you want a snack, have one.  For the next two weeks: no strenuous physical activity and no hot tubs or baths.  I usually suggest laying off of sex for one week then you’re good to go as long as you feel up to it.  Honestly, there is no evidence that sex would reduce your chances of successful pregnancy even now, but most patients feel a little sore down there so it’s really more for your own well being.  If you find that you are feeling frisky, go for it but tread carefully because you might be a bit sore.  Mild cramping and pelvic discomfort are very normal and so is light spotting.  Don’t worry if you don’t have any of these symptoms – that doesn’t mean anything regarding whether you are pregnant or not.  If you have any worries, please just call the clinic.  Otherwise, we’ll see you in two weeks.”

 

Lena and Kara set their appointment and walked out of the clinic hand in hand.  Two weeks…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks feels like two years


	14. The result

Lena and Kara resumed their regular work schedules.  Lena was feeling fine other than a little spotting for a couple of days following the transfer and some mild cramping.  Kara was insistent that Lena be home from work by five and every day Kara took a quick break from Chameleon to come home to check on Lena and make sure she was eating a good dinner.   They still hadn’t had sex, more because Kara seemed hesitant than because of any physical limitations.  It had been ten days since the transfer and both of them were growing irritated with waiting for the news.  Lena was getting a bit frustrated with Kara’s distance in the bedroom.  She decided that when Kara checked in on her tonight she was going to break up the monotony.

 

Lena left L-Corp a little earlier than usual and stopped at a lingerie shop.  She looked around until she found a black velvet bustier and lace panties she knew would drive Kara crazy. She didn’t bother trying it on as she had purchased many items before at the shop and she knew her size.  She stopped at a candle store and bought a couple of jasmine scented candles, knowing those were Kara’s favorite.  Finally she stopped and bought a couple dozen white roses.  She smiled to herself as she walked into the apartment.  She was going big and she couldn’t wait to see Kara’s face.

 

She picked up her phone and texted Kara.

 

_Lena – what time will you be home?_

_Kara – is everything all right?_

_Lena – yes, I have a surprise for you…_

_Kara – you know that drives me crazy_

_Lena – what time?_

_Kara – 7:30_

_Lena – text on the way up_

 

Kara was smiling at her phone in the kitchen at Chameleon.  She saw Winn giving her an odd look.  Trying to manage the last two weeks without telling him what was going on was awful.  They had told Winn that she had a virus and was running fever and he was happy to take care of the restaurant.  Now they were telling him that Lena wasn’t feeling well, and may have caught the same bug.  Winn told Kara just to stay away from Chameleon if there was any chance of contagious sickness so it had worked out pretty well.  Kara walked over to him.

 

“I’m going home after the second seating to check on Lena,” Kara said, “I might just stay.  I’m really sorry about the last couple of weeks.”

 

“No problem, Kara,” Winn said, “Just be recovered in a couple of months for the opening!”

 

“I will, Winn,” Kara said, smiling.  She had no idea how she was going to handle Lena’s pregnancy and the opening of their new place but she would deal with it one day at a time.

 

Kara walked toward her apartment a bit later than she had hoped.  Lena was upstairs, already changed into her lingerie.  When she put on the bustier she felt it was a bit tight across her chest.  She looked in the mirror and it looked fine, but she was pretty sure her boobs were plumper than normal.  She had pulled the roses from the stems and spread the petals onto the bed.  She made a trail of petals out from the bedroom into the den and foyer.  Finally she had put the candles around the bedroom.  She looked around and decided it was perfect. She knew it was all really cheesy and over the top but she was pretty sure Kara was going to love it.  Finally, she got the text that Kara was on her way up.  She lit the candles and dimmed the bedroom lights and climbed onto the bed amidst the flower petals.

 

Kara walked into the apartment and gave a quick shout that she was home.  She immediately noticed the smell of the flowers and another scent she couldn’t quite place.  She dropped her purse on the floor and kicked off her shoes.

 

“Lee?” she called out, then she noticed the trail of flower petals leading to their bedroom.  She grinned as she followed the line of roses into their room.  When she walked in she smiled and bit her lip at the sight of Lena, propped up on one elbow in black lingerie smirking from the bed.  She stood and stared at Lena, her breasts plump and full in the bustier.

 

“Like what you see?” Lena asked, smiling.

 

“Jesus, Lena,” Kara breathed out, still standing in the doorway.

 

“Are you going to join me?” Lena asked, patting the bed next to her.  Kara unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off.  She yanked off her pants and climbed onto the bed.  She was wearing a sports bra and cotton panties.

 

“I feel a little bit underdressed,” Kara said, grinning as she lay next to Lena.

 

“Overdressed, maybe,” Lena said, leaning forward and kissing Kara’s neck as she brought their bodies closer together.  Kara traced her finger over the top of the bustier.

 

“Lena, your boobs,” Kara said, “they’re bigger.  Do you think…”

 

Lena interrupted Kara immediately, “No talk about that, Kara.”  She leaned back and met Kara’s eyes. “I just want it to be you and me right now, nothing else.” 

 

She moved forward again and their lips met.  Lena brushed her tongue against Kara’s lip and Kara moaned softly. They took their time undressing each other, keeping their bodies close and kissing gently.  Kara was rubbing Lena softly and carefully.  Lena could tell that Kara was still a bit nervous so she kept everything slow and tender.  She pulled Kara’s leg over her body and lowered her hand down to explore between her legs.  Kara moaned and hitched her hips, clearly ready for more.  Lena pushed two fingers into Kara, all the while kissing her and keeping their bodies connected.  Kara held onto Lena’s back and canted her hips back in forth.  Lena loved nothing more than seeing Kara completely lost in her the way she was in these moments.  When Kara’s orgasm hit Lena felt Kara’s hands pulling at her back, bringing their bodies together as her back arched and she let out a long, high moan.  She trembled for a few moments then relaxed and immediately searched for Lena’s lips with her own.  They kissed a few more minutes and Kara stroked Lena’s side.  She leaned back just a bit and looked at Lena.

 

“What do you want?” Kara asked softly.  Lena was way too worked up to be polite about it.  She pushed Kara’s shoulders down and opened up her legs to her.  Kara moved down and looked up at Lena and grinned.  Lena giggled then let out a loud moan as Kara started licking right at her clit.  Kara spent the next few minutes building Lena up.  She reached up with one hand and rubbed at Lena’s breast.  She used her other hand to stroke Lena’s clit.  Lena went over the top, shouting out Kara’s name as she came.  Kara kept at it until Lena had a second orgasm. 

 

Kara snuggled back up to Lena and kissed her softly for a few more minutes.  They were both still breathing heavily and it took a few minutes until they both relaxed completely.

 

“I needed that,” Lena said, leaning back and dropping her head onto the pillow, “I feel like a noodle.”  Kara laughed.

 

“God, I needed it too,” Kara said, “I don’t think I realized how bad I needed it.”

 

“You make me feel so good,” Lena said, climbing atop Kara and kissing her again.  Kara ran her hands up and down Lena’s back.

 

“I like the lingerie,” Kara said, “A lot.”

 

“I thought you might,” Lena said, smiling, “You’re such a boob girl.” 

 

Kara flipped them over and traced her hand over Lena’s breast, “Well, these are pretty damn perfect.”  Lena giggled and sighed softly.

 

“Please tell me you don’t have to go back to work,” Lena said.

 

“Not a fucking chance,” Kara said, and Lena laughed loudly, “Not after what you started.”

 

They spent the rest of the evening in bed together, talking and laughing and making love.  Kara was being gentle and careful the whole time and Lena felt more loved than ever.  She was glad she went for an over-the-top surprise; it was a welcome distraction for both of them from the past few weeks.

 

*****************************

 

The appointment finally arrived.  Lena and Kara walked into the clinic and signed in.  Lena had to put her hand on Kara’s knee to keep it from bouncing up and down as they waited.  The nurse called them back.  She asked Lena a number of questions about how she was feeling while she took her vitals.  When that was done she took blood from Lena and told them Dr. Fields would be in shortly.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” Dr. Fields said, “How are you two doing?”

 

“Other than being really nervous, we’re fine,” Lena answered.

 

“How have you been feeling?” Dr. Fields asked.

 

“I’m starting to feel a bit tired, and I’m having a little bit of breast tenderness,” Lena said, “Otherwise I’m fine.”

 

“I know it seems like it’s been forever already,” Dr. Fields said, “But the blood test takes about 90 minutes.  There’s nothing more we can do except to wait and call you as soon as it is done.”

 

“Seriously?” Kara sighed out and Dr. Fields laughed softly and placed her hand on Kara’s knee.

 

“I wish I could make it go faster, Kara,” Dr. Fields said gently, “And I wish I could tell you that you were going to hear what you want to hear.  The truth with IVF is that you need to hope for the best but be as prepared as you can either way.  In case you don’t get the news that you want we have a counselor on call if you feel that either or both of you would benefit from talking to her.  Also, please remember that you are both young and healthy and we have two more eggs waiting and ready to go if this round doesn’t work.  For now, let’s just hope we get the news you’ve been waiting for.”

 

Lena was so thankful for Dr. Fields.  She felt like Dr. Fields wanted them to be successful just as much as they did. 

 

“So what exactly are we hoping to hear?” Lena asked, “Aside from a positive result.”

 

“We are measuring the HCG level in your blood,” Dr. Fields said, “Technically anything over 5 means that you are pregnant but I would expect you to be higher than that for a viable pregnancy.  The initial number is not all that important – it is a baseline.  What we need to see is that number double almost daily at the beginning of your pregnancy.  If you have a positive result today I’ll have you come back Monday for another test to check your level.  The level Monday is as important as your results today.”

 

“Honestly, this might kill me,” Kara said, shaking her head, “All this waiting and testing.”

 

“I know, it’s not easy,” Dr. Fields said, “I wish I could make it easier.”

 

“It’s not your fault, you’re the best, really,” Kara said genuinely, and Dr. Fields smiled softly.

 

“You can go home now,” Dr. Fields said, “I’ll call you personally as soon as the results come back.”

 

Lena and Kara took the quick drive back to the apartment and went and sat on the couch.  Lena checked her ringer and put her phone on the table in front of them.

 

“It only took 15 minutes to get home,” Kara sighed.

 

“Please don’t point out every minute from now on,” Lena said, poking Kara and making her laugh.

 

“Do you want to text Alex and Sam?” Kara asked.

 

“Not yet, I just want it to be us, either way,” Lena said, “Let’s get settled with whatever they tell us then we’ll text them.   They both know not to expect to hear anything until late morning.”

 

“You know they are going to come tumbling in here either way, right?” Kara asked.

 

“That’s why we told them,” Lena said, “I want to see them no matter what happens, but I want us to have our own time first.”

 

Kara went to the refrigerator and cut up some fresh fruit.  She brewed some tea and brought everything back to the den.  They turned on the television and watched an episode of The Crown.  They started a second episode and Lena’s phone rang.  Kara nearly threw the remote in the air trying to turn off the television.  Lena pushed the speaker button and answered the call.

 

“Hello,” Lena said.

 

“Lena?  It’s Dr. Fields,” she answered.

 

“Yes, it’s me.  And Kara is here on speaker,” Lena answered.

 

“Well, ladies, it’s really good news,” Dr. Fields said, “Lena, you’re pregnant.”

 

Lena could feel the tears running down her face.  She looked at Kara who was smiling widely and looked to be saying thank you to the heavens.

 

“Oh, thank you, Dr. Fields,” Lena managed to squeak out.

 

“Your HGC level is 48, which is a good number to start,” Dr. Fields continued, “I’d like to see you back here Monday morning at nine for another test.”

 

“We’ll be there,” Lena answered, “Thank you again.”

 

“No problem, Lena.  This weekend please just continue the same instructions you’ve followed since the transfer,” she said, “I’ll give you more information at the Monday appointment.”

 

“I will, Dr. Fields,” Lena said.

 

“Congratulations, ladies,” Dr. Fields said.

 

They disconnected the call and Lena flipped herself on top of Kara and straddled her lap.  Kara pulled Lena tightly into her body and laughed into her neck.  She let out a little cheer and she heard Lena laughing through her tears.  Kara flipped Lena down onto the sofa and lay next to her and pulled her in for a kiss.  They were both smiling so much that the kiss was more awkward than romantic but they didn’t care.  Lena pulled back and smiled at Kara.  Kara looked at Lena and her face became a bit more serious.  She reached down and slid her hand under Lena’s shirt and put her hand on hand on Lena’s belly.  She let her hand rest there as she looked at Lena.

 

“Our baby is in there,” she said softly.

 

Lena couldn’t find any words.  She just kissed Kara softly and they lay like that for a few minutes, with Kara’s hand gently resting on Lena’s stomach.  After some time Kara looked down at Lena.

 

“You’re dying to tell Alex,” Lena said, smiling and Kara laughed and nodded.

 

Lena picked up the phone and texted on their group text – _Can you guys come over now?_

 

She knew that they were waiting in the neighborhood.  Sam already told her that Alex was insistent that they be ready at a moment’s notice either way.  Lena could imagine the two of them stewing in a nearby coffee shop all morning.

 

“They’ll be here in a couple of minutes,” Lena said, “Your sister made a plan to wait somewhere around here all morning.”

 

Kara giggled, “She’s the best.  Sam too.”

 

Sure enough the intercom went off just two minutes later.  They buzzed them up.  Kara and Lena stood up from the couch just as the elevator doors started to open.  Alex and Sam stepped out tentatively, both clearly nervous.  Lena looked to Kara to see how she was going to tell them but she didn’t even get the chance to say a word.  Kara just ran smiling widely and jumped into Alex’s arms, nearly tackling her to the ground.  Alex let out a whooping noise.  Sam walked over to Lena and looked her in the eyes.  Lena’s eyes were filling with tears again.  Sam leaned down and kissed Lena on the belly.

 

“No one deserves this more than you, Lena,” Sam said, and they hugged tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Lena starts to have some real pregnancy symptoms...


	15. Some difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's not feeling great... some time with Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but it seemed a logical place to stop

Their appointment the following Monday went just as well as the one the week before.  Lena’s numbers were right where they needed to be.  She was feeling tired but otherwise fine. 

 

The next couple of weeks were happily uneventful.  Both women got back to a more normal work schedule, although Lena promised Kara that she would not work long hours at the office.  She kept her meeting schedule as light as she could.  Sam assured Kara that she would keep an eye on her at work throughout the pregnancy and Lena was taking her health very seriously.  Everything was humming along nicely.

 

            Lena’s alarm sounded on a Wednesday morning.  She was groggy as she hit the off button and lay back down.  Kara often slept through the alarm but Lena’s plopping back down on her pillow stirred her from her sleep.

 

“You okay, Lena?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, I’m just tired,” Lena answered.

 

“Do you have any meetings?” Kara asked, propping herself up on her elbow, “Maybe you could go in a little late.”

 

“I have a lot to do,” Lena said, “I’m fine.”

 

“Do you want me to fix you breakfast?” Kara asked.

 

“That would be nice,” Lena said, leaning over for a quick kiss then getting out of bed, “I’m going to jump in the shower.”

 

Kara got up and went into the kitchen.  She grabbed some eggs and some fruit.  She cut up the fruit and started scrambling the eggs.  Lena walked out in her robe, hair wet, still looking tired a couple of minutes later.  She sat at the table.  Kara walked over and put down the plate of eggs.  Lena took a breath then jumped up from the table and ran into the nearest bathroom.  Kara heard her vomiting violently.

 

“Oh gosh, Lee,” Kara said, rushing into the bathroom.  She pulled Lena’s hair back.  Lena waved her off and Kara stepped back.  Lena heaved a couple more times.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Kara asked, “Or get you something?” Kara didn’t know what to do.  Lena had her forehead rested over her arm on the toilet seat and was taking deep breaths.

 

“Can you get me a wet rag?” Lena asked.  Kara immediately grabbed a washrag and dampened it and handed it to Lena.  Lena wiped her face then rolled away from the toilet and sat leaning against the wall.  Kara stood uncertainly until Lena held up her hands.  Kara helped her up from the floor and they walked back into the den.

 

“Can you get rid of the eggs?” Lena asked, “The smell is killing me.”

 

Kara went to the kitchen and threw the eggs down the garbage chute.  She turned on the vent over the stove and quickly washed the pan she used to cook.  She walked back out to the den.

 

“Can I get you anything?” she asked gently.

 

“Let me just sit here for a couple of minutes,” Lena said, as she curled herself into the pillow at the end of the sofa.  “Maybe you could go get my phone so I can text Jess that I might be a little late.”

 

Kara went and got Lena’s phone and brought it to her. “I bought some soda crackers and some ginger ale, just in case this happened,” Kara said, sitting down gently on the sofa.  Lena looked at her and smiled softly.

 

“Maybe you could get me some of those crackers,” Lena answered.  She was so touched by how sweetly Kara was trying to care for her, and she hoped the crackers would help.  Kara jumped up and went and grabbed a small bowl and brought them to Lena.  She ate a few then she laid down with her head on Kara’s lap.  Kara pulled her still damp hair away from her face and scratched the top of her arm softly.

 

“Any better?” Kara asked.  Lena hummed softly.

 

“I feel like I have a hangover,” Lena said.

 

“Well, that stinks,” Kara said, “A hangover with no Scotch, totally unacceptable for my wife.”  Lena laughed softly.  They stayed on the couch for another fifteen minutes or so until Lena’s nausea passed.  She got up and got ready for work.  Kara flitted around nervously.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok to go in?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Lena said.

 

“Can I drive you?” Kara asked.

 

“You make me puke when you drive on a regular day,” Lena teased and Kara pouted at her.

 

“Why don’t you just walk with me?” Lena said, “It’s only a few blocks and I could use the fresh air.”

 

Kara nodded happily and went and pulled on some clothes.  She came back holding a pair of flats for Lena.

 

“You’re not walking in those heels,” Kara said, “I don’t know how the hell you wear them every day as it is.  Wear these to walk and we’ll put those in a bag.  You can change at the office if you feel the need.”

 

Lena wanted to argue for a moment but then thought better of having to deal with another pout.  She changed into the flat shoes.  They left the house and walked to L-Corp hand in hand.  Lena left Kara with a quick kiss in the L-Corp lobby and headed up to work.  Kara texted Sam to let her know Lena might not be feeling well then she turned and headed out to walk home.

 

Lena sat at her desk and immediately pulled up the financial reports for one of L-Corp’s newest projects.  She was beginning to grasp the reports when she heard a light tap on her door and Sam walked in.  She flashed Lena a smile and came and sat across from her at her desk.

 

“Did Kara call you?” Lena asked wearily.

 

“Just a text,” Sam answered flashing her phone up at Lena, “How’re you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine, you didn’t need to come check on me,” Lena said, “It’s just morning sickness.  It’s actually a good sign.”

 

“I’m pretty sure puking sucks,” Sam said, “No matter what anyone says.”

 

“God, it’s not just puking,” Lena sighed, “I’m exhausted and my head hurts.  I feel like I drank a bottle of Johnny Walker Black last night.”

 

“Could be worse,” Sam said, “Could be cheap scotch.”  They both giggled.

 

“I think I’ll get through these reports and my 10:30 meeting then I might head home for a nap,” Lena said.

 

“Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave this office without me on your first morning sickness day,” Sam said, “I’ll walk with you back to your place.”

 

“That’s ridiculous, Sam,” Lena said, “I’m fine.”

 

“I agree.  It’s complete and utter overkill,” Sam said, grinning, “But because of the tiny, infinitesimal chance that you might keel over on the way home I am walking with you.  Kara would fucking kill me if something happened and she has to go with Winn to the new location this morning.  And also, I don’t mind the walk.  Text me when you’re ready.”

 

Sam got up and left the office.  Lena couldn’t help but smile.  Kara was her sweet, gentle wife who was always there for her.  Sam was her rock – her smartass, call it like she sees it best friend.  She didn’t know how she would live without either one of them. 

 

Lena texted Sam when she was done everything she had to do at L-Corp.  She would work from home for the rest of the day.  They walked together back toward the apartment.

 

“So when do you and Alex see Dr. Fields again?” Lena asked.

 

“We did all the testing,” Sam answered, “we go back next Wednesday to talk about the results.”

 

“Our last visit with Dr. Fields is Monday,” Lena said, “we’ll do our first ultrasound and hopefully hear the heartbeat.  After that we go to my regular ob/gyn.”

 

“That’s exciting,” Sam answered, “Ours, not so much.”

 

Lena stopped walking and turned towards Sam, “Why would you say that?”

 

“You know I’ve had endometriosis forever,” Sam said, pulling Lena’s hand so that they kept walking.  They were arriving at Lena’s apartment and Sam stopped talking.

 

“Come up,” Lena said, pulling at Sam’s arm and not giving her a chance to say no.  They rode in the elevator quietly.  When they reached the apartment Lena grabbed two bottles of water and they sat on the couch.

 

“What’s going on in your head, Sam?” Lena asked gently.

 

“I’ve been on the pill for years,” Sam said, “I sort of forgot about the fact that endometriosis can cause infertility.  Honestly, for most of my life I never even imagined having kids but now here I am.”  Sam looked down into her lap.

 

“Did Dr. Fields say anything about it?” Lena asked as she moved closer to Sam and put her hand on her shoulder.

 

“She said it’s a complicating factor but that I needed more testing before she would know more,” Sam said, “I don’t even know what that means.”

 

“You and Alex seemed very open to adoption when we all talked,” Lena said, “Are you feeling differently now?”

 

Sam’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Oh, crap, that was the wrong thing to say,” Lena said, her eyes filling as well, “Especially since I’m sitting here pregnant.  I’m sorry, Sam.” 

 

“It’s not you, Lena,” Sam said, wiping away a tear, “Or maybe it kind of is… I don’t want to make you feel bad.  It’s just that watching you and Kara create a life together did change things for me.  I want to do that with Alex and there’s a real chance that I won’t be able to.”

 

Lena pulled Sam into her and they both cried together for a few minutes.  When Sam finally pulled away Lena looked at her and shook her head.

 

“A little better?” Lena asked, wiping away her own tears.

 

“I needed to get that out,” Sam said, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Lena said, “I hate this whole situation, but I think we’re both jumping the gun a bit.  Dr. Fields just said it was a complication, right?”

 

Sam nodded, “She didn’t say for sure that I was completely infertile or anything, but it’s definitely a concern.”

 

“How did Alex take it?” Lena asked.

 

“She’s very hopeful,” Sam said, “She’s so different from me.  Growing up I never had any reason to hope.  It was pretty much one awful situation followed by another that was even worse.  I’ve had some really good years since moving here with you, but sometimes I still feel like that kid waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

 

“That’s why she’s so good for you, Sam,” Lena said, “Alex adores you, and she’s going to love you just as much no matter what happens with this fertility stuff.  Remember the very good advice from counselor you repeated to me once – approach the toughest things as a team.”

 

“I’m trying,” Sam said, “And, Lena, there’s something I want to make sure that you know – I am absolutely thrilled for you and Kara.  My heart is bursting with happiness about this baby.”  Sam put her hand on Lena’s belly then leaned down and kissed just above her hand.  “No matter what happens with me I will always love you and the little munchkin.”

 

“I know, Sam,” Lena said, “Do you love me enough to make me a sandwich?”  Sam laughed loudly and got up and went to the kitchen.  She grabbed what she needed from the refrigerator and made two sandwiches.  They went out onto the terrace and ate.  By the end of lunch Lena was yawning.

 

“How about that nap you promised to take?” Sam said and Lena nodded.  They got up and walked back into the apartment.  “Lena, is it okay if I just use your laptop and work from here?”

 

Lena walked over and pulled Sam into a tight hug, “Of course, Sam.”  Sam hugged Lena then gave her a gentle nudge toward the bedroom.  Lena fell asleep quickly and Sam felt content working with her best friend in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the ultrasound, telling Jeremiah and Eliza


	16. the ultrasound and the announcement

The next few mornings followed the same routine.  Lena would either jump up immediately to run to the bathroom and get sick or she’d stay in bed until the nausea passed.  Either way she ended up in bed with Kara tending to her with a small bowl of crackers.  Luckily, the nausea usually passed within an hour and she was able to get up and start her day.  Her fatigue was affecting her daily life more than her morning sickness.  She felt tired all the time.  Kara and Sam took turns bringing her lunch.  By four each day she had to head home. 

 

The morning of the ultrasound followed the usual pattern.  Lena jumped from the bed and Kara immediately heard the retching.   Kara made her way into the bathroom and dampened a washrag.  She handed it to Lena and rubbed her back softly just for a moment before heading to the kitchen to grab the crackers and some water.  As bad as the barfing was Lena preferred to just be alone.  Kara stayed nearby just in case Lena needed to call her for any help.

 

After some more time in bed and some crackers and water Lena was able to get up and get ready for their appointment.  They hopped in the car with Kara driving.  Lena felt nauseous the entire ride and by the time they arrived she had to make her way to the clinic restroom to get sick again.  Kara stayed with her.  Lena’s hair was in a ponytail, helping matters, but Kara gently made sure it remained out of her way.  She wet some paper towels and handed them to Lena to clean up.

 

Lena moaned and sat back on the clinic bathroom floor, “Well, this is awful,” Lena sighed as she motioned to Kara to help her up.

 

“I’m so sorry, babe,” Kara said, “I wish there was something I could do.”

 

“I’m fine,” Lena said, “I think it passed.”

 

The nurse knocked softly on the bathroom door and Kara opened it up.  She offered Lena a real washrag and a bottle of water.  Lena accepted both and after a few minutes she made her way to the ultrasound room.  The tech came in with Dr. Fields.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” Dr. Fields said, “I understand you’re having a bout of morning sickness, Lena.”

 

“Yeah, almost every morning,” Lena said, “It usually passes in an hour or so, but of course today it’s lingering.”

 

“It’s probably worse today from changing your usual schedule,” Dr. Fields said, “And from a raised level of stress and excitement about your ultrasound.  This is vaginal ultrasound, the last one you’ll have to endure.  Barring anything unusual, the rest will be traditional ultrasounds with your ob/gyn.  Do you think you can handle this?”

 

“I think so,” Lena said, “Can I just have something around in case I get sick?”

 

“We have a container right here,” the ultrasound tech said, “And don’t worry about it.  If you feel sick and you need to vomit, just do it.  I know it’s hard for you but we’re used to it around here.  We’ll take care of you.”

 

Kara was happy again that they found Dr. Fields and this clinic.  They always seemed to be able to put the couple at ease.  The tech got Lena into position and began the ultrasound.  Kara and Lena expected it to take some time but almost immediately they saw a black circle on the screen.

 

“There’s the gestational sack,” Dr. Fields said, pointing to the screen.  Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed it tightly.  Kara could feel her own breathing pick up and Lena’s was doing the same.  “Just keep watching and let’s see if we get lucky – there!  See that fluttering?”

 

Kara and Lena both nodded.

 

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat,” Dr. Fields said happily.  Kara heard herself laughing even as she felt tears running down her cheeks.  She looked down to see Lena watching the screen intently and smiling widely.  The ultrasound tech did some measurements and then finished.  She took some pictures from the computer and put them in an envelope for Kara and Lena to take home.  Dr. Fields and the tech left so that Lena could get dressed.  Dr. Fields told them to meet her in her office when they were ready.  When they walked down the hall they found Dr. Fields waiting.  She led them past her office into a conference room.  They found the staff waiting with balloons and cupcakes all smiling happily.

 

“We have a little tradition here when we send our new parents off to their new doctors,” Dr. Fields said, “Congratulations, ladies.”

 

Kara and Lena made their way around the room hugging all of the nurses and techs and thanking everyone.  The whole production only lasted about five minutes as everyone had to get back to work, but it was wonderful.  After everyone else left Dr. Fields sat down with Lena and Kara.

 

“So, ladies,” Dr. Fields said, “After seeing a heartbeat the chance of a successful pregnancy goes up immensely, over 95%.  I feel very confident sending you on your way.  Do you have your next appointment set up?”

 

“Yes, we called Dr. Quinn’s office and they put us on the schedule,” Kara said.

 

“Perfect, she always keeps me up to date on my patients,” Dr. Fields said, “And I can assure you that you are in good hands.”

 

Dr. Fields stood and hugged both of the women.  They left the office and went back to the apartment.  Lena flopped down onto the couch and Kara squeezed her way under her so that Lena’s head was on her lap.  She opened the envelope and they looked at the ultrasound pictures again together. 

 

“I’m so relieved, Lena,” Kara said, “I was trying to act like I wasn’t nervous but I’ve been dying waiting for this ultrasound.”

 

“Darling, if you think I can’t tell that you’re nervous you’re fooling yourself,” Lena said, smirking, “But it all turned out perfect.”

 

“I think it’s safe to tell Jeremiah and Eliza now,” Kara said, “Should I call them to see if they can come by after work?”

 

“They’re gonna know something is up if we invite them over on a random Monday,” Lena said.

 

“I’ll just tell them that Alex and Sam are coming over and we thought they might like to visit,” Kara said, “Eliza loves impromptu family stuff.”

 

“Okay that should work.  Before they all come over though, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about Sam,” Lena said sitting up, “I’m a bit worried about her.”

 

“The fertility stuff?” Kara asked and Lena nodded, “Alex told me about the endometriosis.  She’s really concerned and she doesn’t want to put any pressure on Sam.”

 

“Sam has always felt like she wasn’t really worthy of much,” Lena sighed, “Bouncing around foster homes growing up did a number on her.  I think she might be basing her worth as a wife on whether or not she can do this with Alex.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Kara said, “Alex would never want her to feel that way.”

 

“I know that, we all know that,” Lena said, “I’m sure Sam knows it objectively – the problem is that her insecurities are bubbling up.  She had a bit of a breakdown here the other day.  I felt terrible, sitting here pregnant.”

 

“Oh, gosh,” Kara said, “Is there anything we can do?”

 

“Maybe you could give Alex a heads up,” Lena said, “Just let her know how hard this is for Sam.”

 

“Why don’t you talk to Alex?” Kara said, “You know Sam better than anyone.”

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Lena said, “I’ll shoot her a text.”  Lena texted Alex to ask if she could stop by during her lunch hour so they could talk privately.  Alex immediately texted back that she would come by.

 

“I’m going to send a family text about dinner tonight,” Kara said.  Within minutes everyone responded that they would be available.  Eliza included a string of emoji hearts and happy faces, making Lena and Kara both laugh.

 

A bit later Alex showed up at the apartment.  Kara took the opportunity to go grab the things they would need for the baby announcement.  Alex and Lena walked out onto the terrace and sat down.

 

“I feel a little awkward about this, Alex,” Lena said, sighing.

 

“What’s going on, Lena?” Alex said, “You can talk to me about anything.”

 

“It’s about Sam,” Lena said softly.

 

“I figured,” Alex said, breathing out slowly, “I’m worried about her too.”

 

“This fertility stuff,” Lena said, “I’m afraid it’s going to do a number on her emotionally if it doesn’t work out.  I mean, it’s hard for anyone going through it, but she’s been through so much turmoil in her life already.  And then, here’s me, pregnant.”

 

“I’m trying to just stay hopeful,” Alex said, “We don’t really know much yet.”

 

“Dr. Fields said something the other day to me and Kara,” Lena said, “And I can’t stop thinking of you guys.  She said that couples doing infertility need to hope for the best but prepare for anything.”

 

“I’m not sure how to do that,” Alex said, “what are you thinking?”

 

“I’m no expert on marriage advice, Alex,” Lena said, “But I know Sam.  I think you just need to make sure to let her know that she is the most important thing to you – even more than making a baby together.  She needs to really, really know how much she means to you before you go into that appointment.”

 

Lena’s eyes were filling with tears and Alex reached over and grabbed her hand.

 

“I promise, Lena,” Alex said, “I’ll make sure she knows.”  Lena nodded and squeezed Alex’s hand.  “She’s lucky to have you, Lena,” Alex said.

 

“I’m lucky to have her,” Lena said, “She saved my life when everything happened with Lex.  I’ve been asking Joyce if she has any pull with God to maybe put in a good word for you guys.”

 

Alex laughed softly, “I wouldn’t want to mess with Joyce, so we should be just fine.”

 

Kara came back a few minutes later and they all chatted for a bit.  They discussed the plan for the evening and Alex headed back to work.  Kara and Lena ate a quick lunch.  Lena was yawning after eating and convinced Kara to come take a nap with her.  Kara wasn’t at all tired but she happily cuddled up with her wife and held her tightly as she slept.

 

***************************

 

Kara had the gifts wrapped and waiting.  Eliza and Jeremiah showed up first followed quickly by Alex and Sam.  Just a couple of minutes later the food showed up.  Kara ordered a bunch of salads and baked chicken and pasta.  She was trying desperately not to order anything that might send Lena running away.  All of the foods she ordered for the night had been handled well thus far in the pregnancy.  Lena was feeling good after her nap and looked great as she walked out into the den.  She was wearing jeans and a college sweatshirt and just looked like she was comfy in her own house.  There were no telltale signs that anything was going on.

 

Kara and Lena had discussed waiting until after dinner for the surprise but Lena convinced Kara that her poker face was terrible.  Lena knew there was no way Kara could last over an hour without giving away that something was up.  Also, with Alex and Sam already in the loop it made more sense just to get to it.  Kara poured everyone some wine, handing Lena a glass too just to keep anyone from suspecting anything.  Lena smirked at Kara as they all walked into the den.

 

Eliza and Jeremiah were chatting with Alex about some new neighbors in Midvale.  Kara looked like she was going to jump out of her skin.  Alex looked over at Kara and had to take a sip of wine to keep from bursting out laughing.  Eliza was rambling on for a bit, with Jeremiah jumping in every now and then to elaborate on her story.  It was clear they had absolutely no idea that anything special was happening.  When their story ended Kara spoke up.

 

“I have something to give you guys,” Kara said, reaching behind the sofa and grabbing two small wrapped boxes.  “It’s just silly, don’t get too excited.  I saw these at a store and thought they were perfect and Christmas is months away – plus they’re really more to use now, so I just thought I would get them for you guys.  You need to do like Christmas and open them at the same time… it’s the same thing. You know, like Christmas Eve.”

 

“I guess we know who inherited the rambling,” Alex said, making them all laugh. 

 

Eliza and Jeremiah looked at each other quizzically and started opening the wrapping paper.  They held the edge of the boxes and nodded at each other then opened them at the same time.  In Jeremiah’s box was a small onesie that said ‘I love my Grampa.’  Eliza had one that said, ‘I love my Grandma.’  They held them up and the whole room was silent for a moment before Jeremiah finally spoke.

 

“Kara, is this what I think it is?” Jeremiah asked, smiling widely, “Is this real?”

 

“Lena’s pregnant!” Kara shouted, and Eliza burst into happy tears.

 

Jeremiah laughed loudly and pulled Kara into a hug.  Eliza moved over next to Lena on the couch and pulled her into a gentle hug.  She looked down at Lena’s stomach and Lena took her hand and placed it onto her belly.  Eliza cried even harder as she held her hand in place for a few moments.

 

“There’s more!” Kara said, pulling out two boxes for Sam and Alex.  They ripped into theirs.  Alex’s onesie said ‘World’s Best Aunt’ and Sam’s onesie said ‘World’s Best Godmother.’

 

“Those are interchangeable,” Lena said to Alex and Sam, “Of course, you’ll both be Godmothers and you’ll both be aunts.”  Alex and Sam high-fived each other and laughed.

 

“This kid is gonna be spoiled rotten,” Sam said, laughing.

 

Kara and Lena explained what had been going on the past few months.  They explained the process and Jeremiah and Eliza kept most of the questions to a minimum.  They were both so happy and excited they could barely form coherent thoughts.  Kara asked if they had any questions about anything.

 

“Do you know the father?” Eliza asked, “I mean, you don’t have to tell us if you know who it is… I’m just a little concerned about stories I’ve heard about what rights parents may have in IVF situations.”

 

“We used a sperm bank donor,” Lena answered, “We were concerned about the same thing.  We vetted the sperm bank thoroughly, I even had my security team from L-Corp do some research.”

 

“You didn’t tell me that,” Kara said, shaking her head at Lena.

 

“I knew it was a bit over the top, but I figured I pay them anyway,” Lena said and Kara just smirked, “As it turns out, they had nothing but positive reviews.  The sperm bank is exceedingly thorough in background checks of the donors and they use the most up to date medical testing labs available.”

 

“So, basically we just had to pick from a big book of donors,” Kara said, “There were resumes telling us a bit about the men – their heritage, their education levels, jobs, interests, hobbies – that kind of stuff.”

 

“How many did you have to choose from?” Eliza asked.

 

“A whole bunch, well over a hundred,” Kara said, “Since I was donating the egg we tried to look for someone kind of similar to Lena.  Of course, that’s impossible to find but we were happy with the resume we used.  We managed to find a dark haired, green eyed science nerd.”

 

They all laughed as Lena poked Kara in the side.

 

“The donor graduated in microbiology and is currently a graduate student studying advanced genetics,” Lena said, “And, most importantly, he has no legal claim to our child.  As a matter of fact, he will never even know whether or not his sperm is used.”

 

“Wow, I’m a little overwhelmed,” Jeremiah said, “This is all just incredible.”

 

“When’s the due date?” Eliza asked, “And how are you feeling, Lena?”

 

“I’m seven weeks pregnant now,” Lena said and Kara pulled out the ultrasound pictures, “And I’m having a bit of morning sickness.  I’m tired all the time.  But honestly, I’ve never felt happier.”

 

They spent the next couple of hours eating and enjoying the night together.  As Lena climbed into bed that night she remembered to ask Joyce one more time to watch over Sam and Alex.  She cuddled into Kara and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Sam and Alex get news and make a plan


	17. Sam and Alex make a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex meet with Dr. Fields

Alex had dinner waiting in the oven.  She tidied up around the house and set the table.  Sam walked in from work to the smell of baking bread and lasagna.

 

“Oh my, did you cook?” Sam asked, smiling and giving Alex a quick kiss.

 

“I did,” Alex said, “We haven’t had lasagna in forever.”

 

“My favorite,” Sam said, “let me change real quick.”  Sam took off her work suit and pulled on some leggings and a t-shirt.  By the time she made it back to the table the food was all set out and ready to go.  Alex was opening a bottle of wine.

 

“Is this some special occasion I forgot about?” Sam asked, looking at Alex a bit confused.

 

“Nope,” Alex said laughing, “Clearly I don’t fix dinner often enough.”

 

Sam laughed and sat down, “I didn’t mean that, neither of us have time to make a nice dinner very often.”

 

They sat and ate and chatted about their day.  When dinner ended Alex asked Sam if she wanted to go for a walk by the river.  The weather was lovely and Sam agreed quickly.  They grabbed their jackets and headed out hand in hand.  They walked for a while then stopped and sat on a bench.

 

“Alex, what are you doing?” Sam asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Alex replied.

 

“This is our bench,” Sam said, “Where we came on our second date.”

 

“That night ended pretty well,” Alex said, grinning at Sam then leaning over to give her a soft kiss.

 

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble to get laid,” Sam said, making Alex laugh, “I’m a sure thing.”

 

Alex took a deep breath and looked intently at Sam, “I’m worried about us.  I’m worried about this fertility stuff.”  Sam sighed.

 

“So am I,” Sam said softly, looking down.  Alex put her hand on Sam’s jaw and brought her face up so that they were looking at each other again.

 

“Sam, I love you so much,” Alex said, “And I’m going to love you no matter what.  Forever.  I don’t want us to put any pressure on each other.  I need you to understand that whatever happens, it happens to both of us and we’ll deal with it together.  If we can make a baby, fine.  If we can’t then I know we’ll both be sad but we’ll hold on to each other and we’ll figure it out.  As long as I have you, I can get through anything.”

 

Sam felt a tear running down her cheek, “I want to do this for you.”

 

“No, Sam, you’re not doing anything for me,” Alex said sternly but calmly, “We’re doing this for us.”

 

“I know.  I want this too, Alex,” Sam said, “I want it so badly it terrifies me.”

 

“So maybe we should talk to Dr. Fields about working with our counselor through this process,” Alex said, “If things go well then clearly we’ll be fine.  If we have difficulties then we need to figure out how to handle them together.  I cannot lose you, Sam.  You are everything to me – even more important than having a child.  You understand that, right?”

 

Sam pulled Alex close and hugged her tightly.  She stood and grabbed her hand and they walked back to the apartment.  As soon as they walked in Sam led Alex to the bedroom.  She kissed her softly and started unbuttoning her shirt.  They made love tenderly and gently and when they were done Sam held on to Alex tightly.

 

“You will never lose me, Alex,” Sam said softly, “As long as you want me.”

 

“Forever,” Alex replied softly, pulling Sam even closer.

 

****************************

 

Alex and Sam sat for just a few moments before being led back into Dr. Fields office.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” Dr. Fields said, “How are you two doing today?”

 

“A little nervous,” Alex replied.

 

“Let’s get right to it then,” Dr. Fields said, “I’ve spent quite a bit of time studying your test results, Sam.  I’ve spoken to the radiologist that read your MRI and I’ve talked to a couple of embryologists and other fertility specialists.  Because of the placement of your cysts and scar tissues I believe that harvesting eggs from you would be exceedingly difficult, if not impossible.  Technically, you could have surgery to try to remove some of the endometria but that is not without risks and I’m not confident it would lead to success.”

 

Sam and Alex both looked completely deflated.  Alex squeezed Sam’s hand tightly.

 

“However,” Dr. Fields continued quickly, “Your endometriosis does not preclude you from embryo implantation and carrying a baby.  Studies have shown that women with endometriosis have almost the same rate of success with IVF when implanted with a healthy embryo as women without the disease.  It’s slightly lower, but barely.  Alex, you are a good candidate for egg harvesting.  My recommendation to you two is this:  either Alex does it all, and we go the route of artificial insemination or you guys can do reciprocal IVF using Alex’s eggs and Sam carrying your child.”

 

“What are the risks to Sam?” Alex asked immediately, “Carrying a baby with endometriosis?”

 

“Most people with endometriosis handle pregnancy well,” Dr. Fields said, “But there may be higher rates of miscarriage, pre-term births and cesarean sections.  While all these complications are rare they are possibilities.  Of course, these possibilities exist for all women but some studies show that the rates are slightly higher with women with endometriosis.  Honestly, there are some studies that show that having endometriosis does not increase your risk.  Unfortunately, the science isn’t entirely clear.  The best way to put it is this – you may have slightly higher risk, but it is not so much higher as to advise you against trying to get pregnant.”

 

“So would it be better to just have Alex have the baby?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“I’ve been doing this for so many years,” Dr. Fields asked softly, “And I’ve had success with couples that I never thought would conceive.  I’ve been heartbroken with couples who I’d thought would be successful.  I can’t predict for sure what will happen and I can’t make the decision for you.  I will say this – I feel like the risks outweigh the benefits to try to harvest any of your eggs, Sam, but I feel like you are a good candidate for egg implantation and pregnancy.  Alex has no complicating factors so she is clearly a good candidate as well.”

 

“Let me ask you this,” Alex said, moving up in her seat and clearly trying to process everything, “If we get a number of successful embryos like Kara did, could Sam try to get pregnant first – and then if it’s not successful we could use the remaining embryos and I could try?”

 

“Yes, but remember that IVF is often not successful on the first try,” Dr. Fields said, “If you are going to go that route I would probably commit to at least a couple of tries with Sam.  Remember that even healthy heterosexual couples don’t always get pregnant the first month that they try.  Sometimes it takes a little while for a pregnancy to happen.”

 

“And, most importantly,” Alex asked, “This isn’t a risk to Sam’s health, right?”

 

“If you opted for surgery to try to harvest her eggs, there would be significant risk,” Dr. Fields said, “As far as carrying a baby, I’ve looked over your situation carefully and consulted with people I trust -- the main risk to Sam’s health is a very slight increase in the chance of her needing to have a c-section.”

 

“How bad is a c-section?” Alex said.

 

“I’ve had three,” Dr. Fields answered, “I can’t say it’s the optimal way to give birth but it works.  My recoveries were pretty uneventful, as they are for most women.”

 

“You had three?  Why?” Sam asked, then quickly added, “Sorry, that’s none of our business… I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

 

Dr. Fields laughed, “It’s okay, Sam.  I offered the information.  I had a normal first pregnancy and I went into labor and went to the hospital.  My water broke and I dilated to 10 centimeters very quickly… then nothing.  My baby wouldn’t drop or progress toward delivery.  I had nurses climbing up on my stomach trying to move him down but nothing worked.  After a number of hours I had to have a c-section.  My ob/gyn didn’t recommend vaginal deliveries after that experience so all of my children were c-sections.”

 

“And you did fine?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“Yes, I did fine,” Dr. Fields answered, “I did have help and I know your family situation well enough that I feel confident you’ll have help as well.”

 

“I guess we have a lot to think about and discuss,” Alex said, looking at Sam.

 

“Of course,” Dr. Fields said, “If you have any further questions just give me a call.”

 

They all shook hands and Alex and Sam left and went back to their apartment.  They were both lost in thought on the ride home.  When they arrived they sat down on the sofa together.  Alex took Sam’s hand in hers and pulled her close.

 

“How are you doing?” she asked softly.

 

“I’m okay,” Sam said, even as her voice cracked a bit, “I actually expected the news to be worse.  I didn’t think there was any chance I could be involved.  This makes it a bit more complicated.”

 

“I don’t want you to feel any pressure, Sam,” Alex said, “Either way – whether you want to try to carry the baby or not.  Or whether you might even want to forget this route and explore adoption more closely.”

 

“Alex you know adoption is going to be difficult, too,” Sam said, “I really want a baby with you.”  Sam sighed heavily then took a deep breath and looked at Alex, “I think I want to try.  I want to try to get pregnant.”

 

Alex pulled Sam close to her, “Is it okay if I take a little time and process all this before we make a final decision?  My brain is all over the place right now and so are my emotions.”

 

Sam looked up at Alex and took her face in her hands, “Of course it’s okay, Alex.  I love you so much.  We need to both be comfortable.”

 

They ate lunch then both went to work.  They decided that they would talk more that evening after having a chance to let their emotions settle down.  Alex headed to the FBI building and Sam went to L-Corp. 

 

Lena was working at her desk.  She was distracted all morning knowing that Sam and Alex had their appointment with Dr. Fields.  She told Sam to take the day off so she was a bit surprised when Sam walked through her door that afternoon.  Lena picked up the phone and told Jess to hold her calls and walked over to the couch and sat with Sam.  Lena waited quietly for Sam to tell her what happened.

 

Sam took a breath and recounted the events at the clinic.  She tried to remember everything that was discussed and the questions they asked.  The more she talked to Lena the more she gained confidence about what she wanted to do.  She told Lena about her discussion with Alex and their agreement to talk more in the evening.  When she finished it took a moment for Lena to reply.

 

“That’s a lot of information, Sam,” Lena said, “I’m trying to wrap my head around it.”

 

“I know,” Sam said, “And I want your honest opinion on what you think. I know you won’t give me any bullshit answers.”

 

“Sam, I’m not an expert on this,” Lena said, “I trust Dr. Fields.  If she thinks you are a viable candidate for IVF then I think it’s worth trying.  Emotionally, I understand why you want to be a part of this.  I really, really get that part.”

 

“I want to do it, but I don’t want to pressure Alex,” Sam said, “There are more risks, and I can’t force her to take those.”

 

“I understand that,” Lena said, “You’ll have to see where she is tonight when you guys talk.  I spoke to her the other day about all this fertility stuff.  She’s very worried about you, you know.”

 

“I know, she fixed me this wonderful dinner last night,” Sam said, “And we talked about everything.  I don’t know how I got so lucky to find her.”

 

 “Sam, you’re wonderful and you deserve happiness,” Lena said, “Alex is just as lucky to have you.”

 

****************************

 

Alex got home from work and laughed as she saw Sam pulling a clearly overdone chicken out of the oven and turning on the vent.  She was waving away the smoke and cursing like a sailor.

 

“Hey there, Betty Crocker,” she teased and Sam scowled at her.

 

“I came back to work from home and I wanted to surprise you with dinner,” Sam said, “Then I got distracted at my laptop and almost set the house on fire.”  Sam looked completely aggravated. The chicken was entirely black and shriveled up.  Alex walked over and looked at it and could not hold back her laughter.  Sam finally started giggling as well as she opened up the menu drawer.

 

“I can be in charge of ordering Thai,” Sam said, “That I know how to do.”  Alex nodded.  When Sam got the restaurant on the phone Alex walked up behind her and grabbed her ass.  Sam shrieked then laughed and apologized to the person taking her order.  She rolled her eyes at Alex and placed her order then hung up.

 

“You are such an ass,” Sam said.

 

Alex pulled Sam in to her body and kissed her.  She leaned back then decided she wasn’t quite done and she her kissed again, this time a bit more passionately.  Sam chuckled as she pulled away from the second kiss.

 

“I already screamed at the lady on the phone,” Sam said turning away, “I’m not having the delivery person arrive while we’re in the middle of sex.”

 

Alex held on to Sam’s arm and brought her back close again.  She looked at Sam much more seriously and wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist.

 

“Do you really want to try?” Alex said, “To get pregnant?”

 

“I do,” Sam said softly.

 

“Then let’s do it,” Alex answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter -- a little jump in time... I'm not going to go into nearly as much detail for Sam and Alex's journey as I am with Kara and Lena... we'll get updates on them but the focus is going back mainly to the Luthor-Danvers pregnancy.
> 
> I'm started to see the light at the end of the tunnel for the last section of this trilogy... if there's anything you'd like to see let me know!


	18. Just some fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena in the bedroom and a Sunday sister talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little smut and fluff, progresses the story slightly but more just some Kara/Lena time and sister time - my favorite stuff

A few weeks passed by. Lena’s morning sickness and fatigue were both gone. She was starting to get a bit bigger. Her boobs and her ass were both slightly plumper, much to Kara’s liking. She was just starting to get a baby bump. There was one thing happening to her body that Lena had not expected: she wanted sex – all the time. She couldn’t stop herself. Everything on her body was more sensitive and sex was better than it had ever been. In the past week Kara had barely made it into the door before Lena was pulling her into the bedroom, if they even made it to the bedroom. Kara was surprised by the turn of events as well, but she was not objecting. The phase of morning sickness and fatigue resulted in less bedroom time so she was going to enjoy this while it lasted. Lena was up on Saturday night when Kara got home from Chameleon. She jumped onto Kara as soon as she got into bed. An hour later they were both worn out and snoring soundly. 

The sunlight was barely peeping through the window Sunday morning. Kara was sleeping on her stomach. She stirred as she felt a hand running up and down her back and soft kisses peppering her neck and shoulders. Truly, she was exhausted. She worked long days on Friday and Saturday and both nights came home to Lena waiting up for her. She was meeting Alex for Sunday coffee at 10 and she had planned on sleeping as late as she could. She was seriously considering asking Lena for a morning off when she heard the deep whispering in her ear.

“Baby, I need you,” Lena whispered seductively as she let her hand roam lower onto Kara’s ass and then her inner thigh. Kara’s body reacted immediately and she knew there was no way she was going back to sleep. She rolled over and met Lena’s lips. Even in a partially awake state Kara could feel herself getting immensely turned on. Lena moved down and nipped at her neck and her shoulders. Kara suddenly felt much more awake and she flipped herself on top of Lena. She moved down quickly and licked at Lena’s breast. Lena moaned loudly.

Kara knew Lena’s breast were sensitive so she played with her nipples softly with her tongue. Lena was already writhing below her. Kara put a bit more of her weight on Lena, careful to be gentle but enough to cause her to still a bit. 

“It feels so good, Kara,” Lena husked out. Kara glanced up to see Lena, eyes closed, one hand already clutching the sheets. Kara moved her head down slowly, kissing Lena’s slightly swollen belly. She kept one hand up on Lena’s breast, continuing to massage her. When she reached Lena’s waist she lifted her leg and put it over her shoulder. She started kissing her inner thighs and the area under her bellybutton, never reaching the area she knew Lena wanted. After a couple of minutes Lena reached down and put her hand in Kara’s hair.

“Darling, if you don’t get to it I’m going to die up here,” Lena said, breathing heavily.

Kara grinned and moved her mouth over Lena’s crotch. As soon as she licked across her mound Lena let out a loud moan. She pushed Kara’s face deeper and bucked up her hips. Kara increased her intensity and within a minute Lena was coming hard, screaming out Kara’s name. Kara was pretty pleased with herself and even wondered if she might have time for a bit more sleep before she had to go after all. She moved up Lena’s body. Lena pulled Kara up and kissed her greedily. Kara realized pretty quickly that they weren’t done. Suddenly Lena pushed Kara off of her and got up from the bed. Kara turned to watch her, completely confused. Lena walked to the closet and opened it up. She rooted around and then turned and tossed a strap-on toward Kara.

“Put it on,” Lena said, clambering back into the bed to help. Kara lay on her back and pulled the belt up to her waist. Lena moved down between Kara’s legs and stopped her from tightening anything. She moved her face between Kara’s legs and started sucking at her clit. Kara felt tingling shoot through her body. Once Lena was satisfied by Kara’s wetness she slid the back end of the dildo into Kara and tightened up the harness. Kara was panting heavily. Lena straddled Kara’s waist and lined up the dildo and sank down all the way.

“Jesus, Lena,” Kara breathed out. Lena started rocking back and forth and Kara was in pure ecstasy watching her above her. She was trying to keep herself from coming too quickly but the pressure from the strap on and the sight of Lena was making it very difficult. She reached forward with her hand and started stroking Lena’s clit. Lena clutched onto Kara’s shoulders and picked up her pace. 

“So fucking good,” Lena moaned out as she rocked harder. Kara couldn’t take much longer.

“Shit, I’m going to come, Lena,” Kara squeaked out.

“Me too,” Lena breathed out heavily, “Come with me, oh god, oh god.”

Lena was rubbing herself almost violently against Kara and Kara felt the orgasm rip through her body. She grabbed Lena and pulled her into her body and they both moved together as they came. They lay together like that for a couple of minutes. Lena slowly began to move onto her back but she held Kara’s hips so that the dildo stayed inside of her as they both rolled over. Kara was now on top of Lena, looking down at her and kissing her softly. She felt Lena’s hips rolling just a bit underneath her.

“Lena,” Kara breathed out, “you can’t possibly go again.”

“One more time,” Lena said, using her hands to pull Kara deeper into her, “I want you to fuck me hard, Kara.”

Kara’s mouth opened and closed at Lena’s words. Even for Lena that was much stronger language than Kara was used to in bed. Kara started rocking back and forth atop Lena. Lena was opening her legs wider and pulling Kara harder. Kara decided to get a better angle so she lifted herself up on her elbows and moved her knees up a bit.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kara said, as she kept up the motions but worried about going any harder.

“You won’t hurt me, Kara,” Lena said, pleading, “Faster, harder, please.”

Kara picked up her pace and her speed and she felt Lena’s fingers boring into her back. Lena was moaning loudly and babbling loudly, clearly building up to another orgasm. Kara kept at it until Lena screamed out loudly and clenched her legs around Kara’s back. Kara couldn’t even thrust anymore as Lena clenched down on the strap on. Lena’s whole body was trembling and she was bucking her hips and screaming out Kara’s name over and over again. Kara felt her own body release again and she finally collapsed, careful not to put all her weight atop Lena. She gently rolled off of Lena and took off the harness and threw it aside.

Kara looked over and Lena was still breathing heavily and twitching slightly. She gently pulled her into her body and rubbed her hair. Lena opened her eyes and looked at Kara and smiled.

“You have got to get pregnant just to see how this feels,” Lena said, “That was the most amazing orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“That’s saying a lot since you’ve had about 20 orgasms this week,” Kara said, giggling and kissing at Lena’s neck.

“Kara, I don’t know how long this is gonna last,” Lena said, “But I’ve never been so horny in my life. My body is ready to go, all the time.”

“It’s the hormones,” Kara said, “I googled it.”

Lena pulled back a little and burst out laughing, “You googled it?”

“I just wanted to make sure I couldn’t hurt you,” Kara said, “I mean, we’ve really had a lot of sex in the past couple of weeks.”

Lena kept laughing as she pulled Kara close to her again.

“I can’t,” Kara said, pulling away slightly and laughing, “I’m serious, I cannot go again this morning. My thighs are on fire.”

“I’m satisfied for this morning, darling,” Lena said, still giggling, “I just wanted to cuddle a bit.” 

Kara pulled Lena back close to her and they laughed and talked for a while. They both got up and showered together quickly and dressed. They were having their Sunday sister coffees and then planned to all meet up together to catch a mid-day movie. They walked downstairs and Lena headed to the nearby coffee shop to meet Sam while Kara jumped in the car to go meet Alex.

******************

Kara texted Alex on the way and asked her to order her some sticky buns and hot chocolate. When she walked in Alex was waiting at a table with the food. She stood and gave Kara a quick hug.

“So what’s wrong?” Alex asked as Kara shoved a big bite of sticky bun into her mouth. Kara looked at her quizzically.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, trying to keep the food in her mouth while answering.

“Your order?” Alex asked, “It’s usually what you get when you need some comfort food.”

Kara just laughed as she swallowed, “No, I was just starving. All good.”

Alex smiled and shook her head at Kara as she wiped sugar from her face, “How’s Lena feeling?”

Kara rolled her eyes and giggled, “She’s just fine.”

“What’s gotten into you, Kara?” Alex asked, “You’re acting weird.”

“Ok, so,” Kara started, feeling herself blush and hesitating. Alex just raised her eyebrows and waited, figuring where this was going. “Alex, she’s kind of crazy, um, about sex right now.”

“What does that even mean?” Alex asked, laughing at Kara’s awkwardness, “Do you mean she’s horny from being pregnant?”

“Yes!” Kara said in a stage whisper, “It’s all she wants to do.” Alex started laughing loudly and Kara was soon in a fit of giggles too. “I swear, I’m sore in places I didn’t even know existed.”

Alex was laughing so hard that she was doubled over onto the table. Kara was still giggling but continued to eat her sticky bun as Alex got control over herself.

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious,” Alex said, finally composing herself and taking a sip from her coffee, “I never thought I’d hear the day you complained about too much sex.”

“I’m not complaining,” Kara protested, “I’m just saying – I swear we didn’t do it this much on our honeymoon. I don’t know where she’s getting all the energy.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts, sister,” Alex said, “Soon she’ll be big and pregnant and then you’ll have a baby around.”

Kara smiled at the thought of a bigger Lena and a baby in the house.

“So what’s the status with you?” Kara asked.

“We have an appointment Wednesday,” Alex said, “I think I’ll start the shots then.”

“Okay, so Lena’s feeling great and I’m available too,” Kara said quickly, “Of course we plan to be there on the harvesting day, but anything else too.”

“I know, Kara, thanks,” Alex said, “I’m ready to get started.”

“How’s Sam?” Kara asked.

“She’s doing fine,” Alex answered, “Dr. Fields really is wonderful, and we went to see our counselor. We talked a lot about our upbringings this time. It’s hard for me to wrap my head around feeling alone. I’ve been so lucky. I’ve never really felt that way.”

Kara sighed, “Alex, I felt so alone I wanted to die after my parents’ accident. If it weren’t for you and Eliza and Jeremiah I don’t know what I would have done. You saved me. I know you’ll always be there for Sam even though you don’t know what it’s like to go through what she has.”

“Sometimes I feel like it’s easier for Sam to talk to Lena about certain things,” Alex said, “Because they understand each other better.”

“Does that bother you?” Kara asked.

“No, I’m so thankful she has Lena,” Alex said, “We even talked about it at counseling. You know, how different people in our lives serve different purposes. Well, like our Sunday coffee talks. I honestly don’t know how I lived without you for those years you were in New York.”

“Thank god I came back,” Kara said, “I can’t even begin to imagine what my life would have been if I had decided to stay.”

“No Sunday coffees, no Lena,” Alex said, “No little baby Luthor-Danvers.”

“I know,” Kara said, “awful.”

“Speaking of little baby,” Alex said, “Have you guys talked about names?”

“Only in passing,” Kara said, “We haven’t really had a big conversation about it.”

“I’m all for Alex if it’s a boy,” Alex said, “or a girl.”

Kara laughed, “You know, we could probably find out the sex at the next ultrasound.”

“Yeah! Are you gonna tell?” Alex asked.

“Lena doesn’t want to find out,” Kara said, shaking her head.

“What?” Alex asked, astounded, “Who doesn’t want to know?”

“My wife,” Kara said, sullenly, “She thinks it’s more fun to find out when the baby is born.”

“What about decorating the nursery,” Alex continued, “And buying presents? I wanted to buy some cute clothes!”

“She said we can do a gender neutral nursery,” Kara said, “And she went into this long thing about how she doesn’t believe in boy colors or girl colors anyway.”

“And you agreed to not find out?” Alex said and Kara nodded, “Now I’m sure how much you love that woman.”

“As long as the baby is healthy it’s all good,” Kara said.

“Bullshit, you want to know,” Alex said, grinning.

“You’re right, I’m dying,” Kara said, giggling, “But keep your mouth shut. I’m keeping my wife happy and that’s all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena and Kara get the nursery ready and support Sam and Alex's journey


	19. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's getting bigger... Sam and Alex come to visit

**_Three months later…_ **

 

Lena stood from her desk and took a deep breath.  She walked around her office for a few minutes trying to get her back to loosen up a bit.  It had become more difficult to sit for hours now that she was into her sixth month of pregnancy.  She had gained almost twenty pounds and was feeling every one of them.  She felt something in her stomach and she gasped.  She waited and felt it again – the baby was moving!  She immediately grabbed her phone and texted Kara.

 

_Lena:   OMG! Felt the baby move!_

_Kara:   Already on the way for lunch… tell the bean to keep moving!_

 

About ten minutes later Kara literally ran into the office.  Lena giggled as Kara quickly flung the food down onto the table and rushed to Lena’s desk.

 

“Slow down there, darling,” Lena said, chuckling as she stood up to give Kara a hug and quick kiss, “Nothing happening right now.”

 

“Darn it,” Kara said sullenly.  Lena took Kara’s hand and led her to the seating area.  Kara started unpacking the lunch.  “So, what did it feel like?”

 

“It’s hard to explain,” Lena said, “Like a fluttering, maybe?  Not like a big kick or anything.  I’m not even sure you could feel it from the outside yet.”

 

“Are you sure it was the baby?” Kara asked and Lena laughed.

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lena said, “Unless something else is living inside of me.”

 

“Don’t tease me,” Kara said pouting, “I’m a little jealous right now.”

 

Lena realized Kara wasn’t kidding.  She was a bit sad about not being able to share in the moment.  Lena walked over and yanked Kara up from her seat and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“I’m sure our little bean will move for you soon,” Lena said, “And I swear no matter where I am I won’t let anyone else feel it before you.”

 

“You’d better not,” Kara said, rubbing her hand on Lena’s belly.

 

“I’m hungry,” Lena said, “All you’re going to feel right now is my stomach rumbling.”

 

They sat back down and started eating.  Lena was swallowing a big bite as she noticed Kara smiling and watching her eat.

 

“What?” Lena asked, looking quizzically at Kara.

 

“You look so pretty pregnant,” Kara said smiling.

 

“You’re sweet,” Lena said grinning back at her, “Especially since I’m feeling rather fat and I’m still stuffing my face.”

 

“You’re not gaining too much weight,” Kara said, “Dr. Quinn said you’re right on track.”

 

“It still feels like a lot,” Lena said, “My back is starting to bother me if I sit at the desk for any amount of time.”

 

“Maybe you need a different chair,” Kara said.

 

“I guess I could try one with a higher back,” Lena said, “I’ll get the building manager to bring me some different ones.”

 

“In the meantime, stand up,” Kara said.  Lena stood and Kara turned her chair around. “Here, sit and straddle the back.”

 

“I’m not sure we should get into this in my office,” Lena said with a smirk.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter, Lee,” Kara said laughing.  Lena sat on the chair and leaned forward onto the back.  Kara stood behind her and rubbed her back and shoulders.  Lena moaned softly.

 

“If you’re gonna moan we might get something started,” Kara said, giggling.

 

“That feels great,” Lena said, sighing.  After a couple of minutes Lena stood and stretched.

 

“Did you clear tomorrow afternoon?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep, I’m good to leave at lunch and stay out,” Lena said, “I’m so nervous.  I can’t even imagine what Sam and Alex are feeling.”

 

“I would have freaked out if you hadn’t gotten pregnant the first time,” Kara said, “They handled it pretty well.”

 

“Here’s hoping the second time is the charm,” Lena said, “Sam said that Dr. Fields says the embryos look good.  God, I hope it sticks this time.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said.

 

*****************************

 

It was nearly one o’clock the next day as Kara and Alex waited in their apartment for news from Alex and Sam.  Their appointment for the pregnancy test was at 10:30 and they both expected to hear the results by now.

 

“Do you think it’s better that it’s been longer?” Kara asked, pacing behind the sofa.  Lena sighed.

 

“Kara, I don’t know,” Lena said, “But you’re making me crazy with the pacing all around.  Please come sit down.”

 

“I’m too nervous,” Kara said, “I’ll go walk outside.”

 

“No, don’t do that,” Lena said, huffing out a breath in exasperation, “You can just walk in circles in here.”

 

“I wish Sam had been throwing up like you did,” Kara said, “That would make me feel better.”

 

“It doesn’t mean anything that she doesn’t have morning sickness yet,” Lena said, “It’s still too early.”

 

Kara looked at her watch again, “Maybe the clinic was just running late today.”

 

“Kara, come here,” Lena said loudly.

 

“I don’t want to sit, Lena,” Kara said, some aggravation making it’s way into her voice.

 

“The baby is moving,” Lena said excitedly.  Kara nearly tripped over her own feet rushing to the sofa.  She sat down and Lena pulled her hand onto the left side of her belly.

 

“I don’t feel it,” Kara said softly.

 

“Just wait,” Lena said.  A moment later Kara felt a soft push against her hand.  Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Lena and both women burst into excited laughter.  Kara leaned down and put her head onto Lena’s belly.

 

“Hey, little bean,” Kara said, “It’s your mommy here.  Are you doing a dance for me?”  Lena laughed and rand her hand through Kara’s hair.

 

“I hope she’s a better dancer than me,” Lena said.

 

“Me too,” Kara said, giggling.  Lena poked Kara in her ribs and Kara sat up and put her hand back onto her belly, hopeful the baby would move again. 

 

Their attention was drawn to the ringing noise of their intercom.  The bellman announced that Sam and Lena were downstairs.  Kara immediately ran to the speaker and told him to send them up.  Lena stood and ran her hands down her shirt nervously.  The private elevator doors opened and Alex and Sam walked into the den hand in hand.  Their eyes were puffy but they were both smiling.  Neither of them seemed to be able to find words but they were both nodding.  Kara reached Alex first and gently grabbed her shoulder.

 

“It worked?” she asked softly just to be sure.

 

“Yes,” Alex finally croaked out, “Sam’s pregnant.”

 

All four women were in tears as they took a while exchanging hugs with one another.  The release of pent up nerves and emotions had them all drained by the time they sat a couple of minutes later.  Kara ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of sparkling cider and four glasses.

 

“I know we can’t do alcohol,” Kara said, “But this calls for a toast!”  She poured the glasses and they all toasted and took a sip and sat down.

 

“Fill us in on the details,” Lena said.

 

“We might need to back up a bit,” Sam said, “We kept some information from you guys a while back.”

 

“Not that we wanted to hide anything,” Alex said quickly.

 

“Hang on, guys,” Kara said, “No pressure, just tell us whatever you’re comfortable with.”  Sam took a deep breath and looked at Alex.  Alex nodded for Sam to go on.

 

“After the first transfer failed we were obviously very disappointed,” Sam said, “Dr. Fields had a long discussion with us about the lining of my uterus.  I’m not going to bore you with too much of that but it affected the decisions we made on the second try.”  Sam paused and looked at Alex.  Kara and Lena waited patiently for one of them to go on.  Alex picked up the story.

 

“After this transfer Sam wasn’t feeling much of anything physically until a couple of days ago,” Alex said, “then she started getting really tired.  We decided not to say anything about it because it was all so nerve wracking.”

 

“I get it,” Kara said, “It’s so hard.  I was dying waiting to hear from you guys.  I can’t even imagine how tough it’s been for you.”

 

“So today we went in and got the bloodwork done,” Alex said, “It took a while because they ran two samples just to be sure and we had a long conversation with Dr. Fields when she called.  The HGC level is 307.”

 

“That’s great, right?” Kara asked, “That’s really high.”

 

“It is a very good number,” Sam said, “Especially considering we implanted two embryos.”

 

Kara and Lena both sat with their mouths gaped open for a moment.  Finally Lena found her voice.

 

“Oh my god, Sam,” Lena said, “Twins?”

 

“We’re not sure,” Sam answered, even as Alex and Kara were hugging one another again and practically bouncing off the sofa.  “But Dr. Fields said there’s a very good chance.  I’m having another blood draw in two days.”

 

Lena pulled Sam into her body for another hug as well, “Sister, you are one brave woman.  I’m so proud of you.” 

 

“Well, we figured if it was going to be this hard for us on the front end we might as well try for two,” Sam said.

 

“Before you get all worried,” Alex said to Kara, “There’s not that much greater risk for twins.  It is a higher risk pregnancy but not nearly as risky as when you get to triplets and higher.  Right now all we are focused on is having one healthy pregnancy.  If it’s two then that’s a bonus.”

 

Kara traded places with Lena so that she could hug Sam again.  She leaned down to Sam’s belly and spoke, “Our little bean is going to be very happy to have someone to play with.”  They all laughed at Kara’s exuberance. 

 

The intercom buzzed again and Kara looked over at Lena to see if she was expecting anyone.

 

“Oh, that’s going to be Mom and Dad,” Alex said, smiling.

 

“What?” Kara said, “Do they know?”

 

“Nope, but I couldn’t keep them in the dark, no matter what happens,” Alex said, “I told them we had a surprise for you two for the nursery and we were bringing it today if they wanted to swing by during their lunch hour.  I texted when we got here for them to come.”

 

The elevator buzzed and they walked in smiling.  Eliza was carrying a gift.

 

“I couldn’t let you two outdo the grandparents,” Eliza said, dropping the box onto the coffee table.”  Kara shook her head and laughed.

 

“It’s not a baby shower, Mom,” Alex said, smiling.

 

“Whatever,” Eliza said, waving her hand as she hugged each of the women. 

 

Jeremiah sat at the table looking like he had been forced to attend a baby shower, “Please tell me I’m not here to assemble something.”

 

They all laughed and found seats.

 

“No, Dad,” Alex said, “No assembly necessary.”

 

“How are you feeling, Lena?” Eliza asked tenderly.

 

“I’m doing really well,” Lena answered, “Oh, Kara got to feel the baby move this morning!”  They all clapped and laughed and Kara told them about the baby moving around and how exciting it was.  When she finished her story they all sat for a moment.

 

“So I guess you’re wanting to know what our present is?” Alex said, grinning.  Lena had to put her hand on Kara’s lap because she was squirming so much with excitement.  “We figured the best thing we could give little baby Luthor-Danvers was a cousin.  Sam’s the one actually carrying the gift.”

 

It took a moment before the realization of the announcement came to Eliza and Jeremiah.   Soon everyone was in tears again.  Sam and Alex recounted their experience and waited until the very end to let them know there was a possibility for twins. 

 

“Twins?” Eliza said, “Well, that would really be something, but of course right now we just want to focus on you, Sam, and getting a little further along.”

 

“Yes, we considered waiting to tell you until we were sure it was safer,” Sam said, “But we decided that we’ve been through so much we wanted your support either way.”

 

Eliza immediately stood from her seat and moved onto the couch next to Sam.

 

“Is it okay if I just hold onto you for a minute?” Eliza asked Sam softly.  Sam nodded and Eliza pulled her gently into a hug.  Lena watched as Eliza whispered into Sam’s ear and she watched as Sam’s eyes filled with tears.  Sam buried her head into Eliza’s shoulder and nestled there for a moment before pulling back and grabbing some tissue for both of them.

 

They all spent the next hour together talking and laughing and very much looking hopefully to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... getting the house and the couple ready


	20. Things get dicey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's not feeling well

Lena reached almost 34 weeks and was really starting to look forward to giving birth.  She was feeling a bit more tired again and her belly was getting in the way of everything.  She walked into the coffee shop to meet Sam on Sunday morning and was relieved to see her waiting at a table with a tea and some biscuits.

 

“Hey there,” Lena said as she sat down, “The smell okay for you in here today?”

 

“I’m good, sometimes the coffee smell gets to me but I feel fine right now,” Sam answered.  “You look tired.”

 

“I am,” Lena said, “I don’t know what’s going on.  I just feel a little off and I’m starting to have some swelling.  I’m feeling pretty ready to get this baby out.”

 

“Did you tell Kara?” Sam asked.

 

“I told her I was tired,” Lena said, “I don’t want to worry her.  I’m sure it’s nothing.  I felt the baby move on the way here.”

 

“That’s good,” Sam said, “I can’t even imagine what it’s gonna feel like when these two start moving.”

 

“It feels great,” Lena said, “Although a bit alien.  I mean, it’s weird but good.”

 

“Everything about being pregnant is weird if you ask me,” Sam said, “It’s like your whole body just starts doing its own thing.  Don’t even get me started on breastfeeding.”

 

“You’re not going to do it?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m going to do it,” Sam sighed, “But I still think it’s weird to suddenly start producing milk.  It’s like if bacon just started coming out of your elbow.”

 

Lena laughed and rolled her eyes, “I guess the two of us are not the most naturally inclined mothers, Sam.”

 

“I think we’ll do okay,” Sam answered, “At least that’s what our wives keep saying.”

 

“I don’t know why the two of them have such faith in us,” Lena said giggling.

 

“That’s why we could have never ended up together,” Sam answered, “We would just be sitting somewhere with a bag of chips and a bottle of Scotch.”

 

They both laughed and ate a bit of breakfast.  When they were done they got up to walk back to Lena and Kara’s apartment.

 

“So did you guys finish most of the setup?” Sam asked.

 

“Yep, we just have fun stuff to do today,” Lena said, “We had the nursery painted a sort of sea green color and we have the crib and the rest of the furniture in there.  Today we can all just decorate.”

 

“I’m glad we ended up deciding on the bigger apartment when we first moved,” Sam said, “It’s gonna be hell with two of everything.”

 

“You have plenty of room,” Lena said chuckling, “And you even have two breasts for feeding time.”

 

“You are such an ass,” Sam said, laughing.

 

They arrived at the apartment and went up.  They found Kara and Alex in the kitchen trying to put together a mobile for above the crib.  The sisters were both laughing and the mobile looked nearly ruined.

 

“Good thing we hired someone to do the hard stuff,” Kara said, holding up the lilting mobile, “There’s a reason the Danvers women are not engineers.”

 

“Oh, good lord,” Lena said laughing.  She took the mobile from Kara and started to disassemble the mess that they made.

 

“I guess we can get started with these other boxes,” Alex said, looking at a pile of baby supplies littering the den area.  “I think these just require being put where they belong.”

 

They started opening things up and dealing with each item.  Diapers and wipes were put in the nursery on the changing table.  Spit up rags were split up, some in the baby’s dresser and some in the kitchen.  Pacifiers were brought to the kitchen for cleaning.  Sheets for the bassinette and the crib were put into the washing machine.  Everyone was keeping busy.  Alex looked over and noticed that Lena was leaning a bit against the kitchen counter.  She walked over and put her hand on her back gently.

 

“Why don’t you come sit for a minute, Lena,” Alex said, “You look tired.”

 

“Sam told me the same thing this morning,” Lena said, “I guess it’s getting harder again in the last trimester.”  Lena walked to the couch and sat down.  She took a deep breath and laid her head back.  Kara walked into the living area from getting the laundry started.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara asked immediately upon seeing Lena looking a bit haggard on the couch.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena said, smiling wearily, “My body is just feeling tired today.”

 

“Let me get these off,” Kara said, leaning down to slip off Lena’s shoes.  “Why don’t you put your feet up and get comfy and just keep us company while we take care of this stuff.”

 

“I’m not going to object,” Lena said as she made herself more comfortable.  Kara leaned down and gently brushed a hair off of Lena’s face.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m fine, babe,” Lena said, “I feel much better already just lying down.”

 

Kara smiled and resumed the activities of getting everything set up.  After another hour or so all of the work was finished.  Kara called downstairs and the maintenance man came up with a large trash bin to take away all of the boxes and the trash.  The women did a final inspection of the nursery and decided it was pretty much ready to go.  Kara took pictures and sent them to Eliza. 

 

“Do you guys want to watch a movie?” Lena asked, “I think I’d rather just hang out here and order in for dinner.”

 

“That sounds great,” Alex answered, “I’m sure Sam’s ready to flop down on the couch too.”

 

“Oh, I am,” Sam said, “Just put us two preggos on the sofa and wait on us, please.”

 

Sam and Lena plopped on the two couches and started discussing what to watch.  Kara grabbed pillows and blankets for all of them and started making popcorn.  Alex poured drinks for everyone and grabbed some menus for when they were ready to order dinner.  They all got settled and started watching Lady Bird. 

 

About 30 minutes into the movie Lena shifted positions so that she was lying down with her head on a pillow on Kara’s lap.  She pulled the blanket over her then she intertwined her hand with Kara’s.  She didn’t know exactly what was going on but she was feeling tense.  Kara seemed to sense her discomfort and used her other hand to play with Lena’s hair.  Just a few minutes later Lena had fallen asleep. 

 

The movie ended and Alex whispered to Kara that they could just leave and let Lena keep resting.  Kara squeezed her way out from under Lena and motioned for them to come out onto the terrace.

 

“Don’t leave, I’m starving,” Kara said as soon as she knew they were too far from Lena to bother her.  “She’s gonna wake up from the nap and be ready to eat too and then I need to run to the restaurant for a bit.  Maybe you guys could stay here while I go if she’s not feeling good.”

 

“I guess that’s true,” Alex said, “Did she take tomorrow off?”

 

“She sometimes works Monday mornings,” Kara said, “But she never schedules any meetings and she always has the afternoon off.  She won’t go in if she’s feeling tired.”

 

“We’re not too busy,” Sam said, “She should be able to stay here with no problem.  She’s done a good job of getting everything running smoothly so that both of us will be able to handle all the time off we’ll need.”

 

“She really is amazing,” Kara said, peeking back inside through the window.

 

They ordered dinner and Lena woke up before it arrived.  She was glad everyone was still there and they all enjoyed eating out on the terrace.  Kara left to go to the restaurant.  Alex and Sam stayed for a little while longer until Lena insisted she was changing for bed and cuddling up with a book.  They said their goodnights and Lena promised to keep in touch after her doctor’s appointment later in the week.

 

Lena woke up the next morning and stood to go to the bathroom.  She immediately felt light headed and sat back down on the bed.  Kara stirred a bit then opened her eyes to see Lena sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Lee?” Kara asked sleeplily.

 

“I think I got up too quick,” Lena said, “I feel light headed.”

 

Kara jumped up out of the bed and hurried around to the other side, “Don’t get up if you don’t feel okay.”

 

“I need to pee,” Lena said, “I think I’m fine.”  She got up slowly and Kara walked next to her to the bathroom.  Lena went into the water closet and Kara sat on the edge of the tub and waited for her.  When she came out Lena washed her face and brushed her teeth.  She took a deep breath.

 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked tenderly.

 

“I don’t feel good,” Lena said, “I think we should try to go see Dr. Quinn.”

 

“You come lie down,” Kara said, “I’ll call the office.  Do you think we need to go to the hospital?”

 

“No, I don’t feel that bad,” Lena said.

 

Kara called the office and the receptionist passed the call on to the nurse.  The nurse asked Lena a few questions then told her that they should come to the office at 11:30.  She assured Lena that it didn’t sound like an emergency but that it would be better to get checked out.  Kara made them both some breakfast and they relaxed a while before getting dressed.  Lena called Sam to discuss some L-Corp business and let her know what was going on.  She promised to call Sam after the appointment.

 

They walked into Dr. Quinn’s office a few minutes early for the appointment.  Just the short walk from the parking lot had Lena a bit short of breath.  Luckily they did not have to wait long before being brought back to the clinic.  Lena went into the bathroom and gave a urine sample.  The nurse came in and took Lena’s blood pressure.  She finished then she looked at Lena.

 

“I’m going to take this again to be sure,” she said, “You’re a bit on the high side today.”  She took her blood pressure again then marked her chart.

 

“You haven’t had any history of high blood pressure, right?” she asked.

 

“No,” Lena answered, “No problems at all.”

 

“Tell me a bit more about how you’re feeling,” the nurse requested.

 

“I feel really tired all of a sudden,” Lena said, “I got short of breath just walking from the parking lot.  I haven’t felt that way before.”

 

The nurse looked at Lena’s hands and feet, “Have you noticed any swelling?”

 

“Yes, some,” Lena said, “But I thought that was normal.”

 

“Swelling is normal,” the nurse assured Lena, “Everyone has some.  I’m just wondering if it seems more pronounced in the last couple of days.”

 

“I think a bit, yes,” Lena said.

 

“Give me a second,” the nurse said, standing up, “I’ll be right back.  I think Dr. Quinn is going to want us to do some blood work.”

 

She left the room and closed the door.  Lena looked at Kara nervously.  Kara sat up on the examination table and wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her temple.  The nurse came back in with a tray holding three tubes and a needle.

 

“Yep, let’s get this blood drawn and Dr. Quinn will be here in just a moment,” the nurse said.

 

Kara looked away nervously as the nurse took Lena’s arm to draw the blood.

 

“Okay, I can’t have you passing out in here,” the nurse said to Kara, chuckling, “Go sit down in that chair and don’t watch if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“Does that happen?” Lena asked.

 

“Absolutely,” the nurse said, “And I can promise we mock the spouses who pass out in here.”  She winked at Kara and made her laugh a bit.  She had no problem drawing the blood and she left with tubes full a minute later. 

 

After a couple of minutes Dr. Quinn came into the room.  She asked Lena many of the same questions she had already gone over with the nurse, but in more detail.  She looked over the chart again, her eyebrows creasing in thought.

 

“It’s going to take a bit longer for your urine and blood tests to come back,” Dr. Quinn said, “In the meantime I’d like to do a non stress test on the baby.  It’s called that because no stress at all will be placed on the fetus or on you.  You just need to lie down and we are going to put a belt on your belly for about a half hour.  We’ll be able to monitor the movement and the heart rate.  By the time the lab results get back you should be finishing up.”

 

“I there a problem, Dr. Quinn?” Kara asked.

 

“Your blood pressure is high,” Dr. Quinn said, “You usually run low so I’m concerned.  Your other symptoms are consistent with blood pressure issues so I want to explore what we need to do to make sure this stays under control.  Let’s check on the baby.  I’m going to want to do an ultrasound as well.”

 

Lena laid down and Dr. Quinn attached a belt to her belly.  She instructed her to just lie still and that she and the nurse would both be in and out to monitor the test.  She let them know that she was going to tell the ultrasound tech to be ready and that she would return shortly.  As soon as she left the room Kara walked as close as she could to the side of the exam table and held Lena’s hand.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked softly.

 

A tear dripped down Lena’s cheek even as she tried desperately not to cry.  Kara wiped it away and leaned down and kissed Lena’s cheek gently.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, “I’m really scared.  This is a lot of tests.”

 

“I know, sweetie,” Kara said, “But no one seems at all panicked.  Don’t worry too much.”  Kara was desperately trying to remain calm on the outside.  She was entirely panicked herself.

 

The nurse and Dr. Quinn took turns coming in to check the monitors.  They both assured Kara and Lena that the baby’s heartbeat was strong and that the baby was moving.  Kara and Lena both felt more and more relieved as the test continued.  The nurse finally removed the belt and led Lena to the ultrasound lab.  The tech was waiting and the ultrasound only took a few minutes.  They went back to the clinic room to wait again.

 

Dr. Quinn came in carrying a number of papers.  She looked them all over then asked Lena for her arm.  She took out the blood pressure cuff and did another reading.  When she finished with the reading she took a deep breath.

 

“The baby looks perfectly fine,” Dr. Quinn said, “but you have preeclampsia, Lena.  Basically, that is a condition marked by high blood pressure and protein in your urine.  You’re having other physical symptoms as well.  There is definitely increased swelling in your hands and your feet.  The light-headedness and shortness of breath this morning concern me as well.  There’s no cure for preeclampsia except to deliver the baby.  I’m not ready to do that quite yet.  You are stable enough to hold off for a while longer and I would really like to get you to 37 weeks if we can.  That would be considered a full term pregnancy.  You’re only three weeks shy of that.  Sometimes I can send a patient home with preeclampsia but your test results and your symptoms give me too much concern for your health.  I’m going to have to recommend that we admit you to the hospital to be monitored until the birth.”

 

“You mean now?” Lena asked, “You want to admit me now?”

 

“Yes.  Lena, preeclampsia can rapidly become life-threatening for you and your baby,” Dr. Quinn said, “You are both stable now but I’m very concerned about your blood pressure numbers and the fact that you are not feeling well.  If you have any quick progression in symptoms we are going to need to deliver right away.  This is not something we can take lightly.”

 

“What about the baby?” Lena said, “What if we have to deliver soon?”

 

“You’re already at 34 weeks,” Dr. Quinn said, “And the baby is measuring completely normal on the ultrasound so even if you delivered today you would be considered late pre-term.  The main concern with late pre-term babies is their lung development.  It’s possible the baby might need some time in the NICU to receive oxygen.  Each day we can keep you stable is another day for those lungs to develop.  If we can get past 36 weeks that would be great.”

 

“What about Lena?” Kara asked, “What are the risks to her?”

 

“If untreated or if it progresses too far the risks include liver and kidney failure, seizures and strokes,” Dr. Quinn said, “Also, we have to watch for placental abruption, where the placenta can basically bleed out.  This could be fatal for the baby and for the mother.  This condition needs to be watched for a few weeks even after the baby is born until we get your blood pressure back to its normal levels.”

 

“What will they do at the hospital?” Lena asked.

 

“They will monitor you constantly,” Dr. Quinn said, “Unfortunately it’s mostly quite boring.  You don’t need to stay in bed or stay perfectly still.  It’s more a matter of watching you closely and keeping you on some medicines to help with the blood pressure.  You can walk around and sit up in a chair and you can bring your laptop and your phone.  I find most women are less stressed out if they can continue working and staying in touch than if they just lie still being nervous all day.”

 

“So can I go home first or do I need to go straight there?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m going to walk you over there now,” Dr. Quinn said, “the ob/gyn wing is right across the walking bridge.  I’ll get you admitted and settled.  Kara can go home and get your things after you’re settled.”

 

They grabbed their purses and walked toward the hospital.  Less than a half hour later Lena was attached to a monitor.  The nurse asked that she stay lying down just for the first couple of hours so that they could do some baseline testing.  She left Kara and Lena alone in the room.  Kara held Lena’s hand and stroked her arm softly.

 

“We’re going to be okay,” Lena said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

 

“You’ll be fine, Lena,” Kara said, “And so will the bean.  I know it.”  Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s forehead.  “Is it okay if I let the family know what’s happening?”

 

Lena nodded and Kara grabbed her phone out of her pocket.  She noticed her hand was shaking as she texted Alex and Sam:

 

_Kara:   We need you now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter -- the family supports Lena and Kara


	21. Kara and Lena need support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam try to be there for Kara and Lena

Sam and Alex knocked gently on the hospital door and walked into the room.  Lena was laying on her side with her eyes closed.  Her hand was intertwined with Kara’s.  Kara was watching Lena intently.  She was playing with her hair with her free hand.  Kara couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of her wife.  The moment was so intimate that both Alex and Sam waited quietly at the edge of the room.  Finally Kara looked over at them and motioned with her head for them to come in further.

 

“Hey there,” Alex whispered, walking over to Kara and rubbing her back softly.

 

Lena opened her eyes and glanced over until she made eye contact with Sam.  Lena smiled, but Sam knew it was a sad smile.  Sam walked to the other side of the bed behind Lena and sat down gently.  She rubbed Lena’s shoulder.

 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“I feel okay,” Lena said, “I’m more scared than anything.”  Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and put her other hand on her neck.  Alex watched Kara closely.  She sensed that Kara was on the very edge emotionally.  She was being stoic but Alex knew she was losing it completely on the inside.

 

“You’re at the best hospital in the city with the best doctors,” Sam said, “They’re going to take care of you and the baby.”  She leaned forward and kissed Lena’s temple.

 

“Mom’s on the way,” Alex said, still rubbing Kara’s back in an attempt to calm her, “Dad is still in Atlanta working.  He’ll be home soon.”

 

“There’s really nothing anyone can do right now,” Lena said, “I’m just stuck here waiting and hoping nothing goes wrong.”  A tear escaped down Lena’s cheek.

 

“We’re here because we love you,” Alex said catching Lena’s tear with the back of her hand, “And I’ll never forget how your love got me through.  Plus, once we all get over the shock of what’s going on you two will get bored hanging out here.  Sam and I know how much constant entertainment we are.”

 

Lena looked at Alex and chuckled, “Thanks, Alex.  I am glad you’re both here.”  They all sat quietly for a few minutes.  Kara never took her eyes off Lena and she still hadn’t said a word.  Alex felt a knot in her stomach worrying about her sister.  She was relieved when the door to the room opened and Eliza walked in.  Eliza strode into the room like a picture of calm and strength.  She put down her purse and walked over to Kara first.  She kissed her on the top of her head then she leaned forward and kissed Lena’s cheek.

 

“Okay girls, I know you must be terrified right now,” Eliza said gently, “And I’m concerned as well – but I know quite a bit about preeclampsia.  You all have the best care here possible.  While this is clearly not the optimal situation, I truly believe with all of my heart that everything is going to be just fine.”

 

“How do you know about it?” Lena asked softly. 

 

Eliza walked around the bed and sat down next to Sam.  She put her hand on Lena’s shoulder as she answered.

 

“I’ve actually been working on some biopharmaceutical drugs related to high blood pressure,” Eliza said, “And many of the studies I’ve worked on and researched are tied to preeclampsia.  I know a great deal about this disease and how it works in your body.”

 

Lena had turned her body a bit and was listening intently.

 

“Please tell me what I did to cause this,” Lena said, her voice cracking, “And don’t lie to make me feel better.”

 

Eliza quickly pulled Lena closer to her, “Oh, Lena, you didn’t cause this.  You didn’t do anything wrong at all.  This just happens, no one knows why.”

 

Lena sighed heavily and let out a small sob.  Eliza continued to cradle her shoulders as Kara brought their intertwined hands to her lips.  Kara’s head dropped and it was clear she was crying even though no one could see her face.  Alex continued rubbing her back and she leaned down close to her ear and whispered, “We’ve got you, Kara.  It’s going to be ok.”  Kara’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly at Alex’s voice.

 

“Listen, both of you,” Eliza said calmly but strongly.  “Kara, look at me, please.”

 

Kara lifted her head and looked at her mother.

 

“This disease used to be much, much worse,” Eliza said, “It’s still scary but we know so much more now about how to keep both the mother and baby safe.  The reason you guys are in the hospital is because they can monitor every tiny increase in your blood pressure in real time.  Also, they can monitor every movement of your baby.  The medicines you’ll take will help control your body, Lena.  And, thank god, you are far enough along that even if they have to deliver the baby quickly you should both be just fine.  The baby might need a bit of time in the hospital to develop if the delivery is in the next couple of weeks but the technology is here to keep the baby safe and healthy.”

 

“You think we’ll be all right?” Lena asked quietly.

 

“With every fiber of my being,” Eliza said, “I think you will, and the baby too.  If I didn’t feel that way you both know I would be a complete mess right now.”

 

“That’s true,” Kara finally spoke, and she gave Eliza a small smile, “Thanks, mom.”

 

“You’re both going to be here for a while,” Eliza said, “Lena, why don’t you make a list of things you’d like from your house.”

 

Eliza walked over to her purse and pulled out a small notepad and a pen and handed it to Lena.  She started writing immediately and a conversation started between all of them of things that might help pass the time.  Alex walked over and looked out the window of the hospital and stretched, trying to get some of her own nerves out.  Eliza walked up beside her and grabbed her in a side hug.  Lena, Sam and Kara were still engaged in conversation about what they would need.

 

“You gave Lena the assignment to make the list to get their minds moving again, didn’t you?” Alex asked, smiling at Eliza.

 

“Everyone feels better when they’re doing something useful,” Eliza said, “This waiting around and worrying is going to be very stressful on everyone.  I’m really worried about Kara sitting and stewing.”

 

“I’ll talk to her when we go get their stuff,” Alex said.  They both turned back to the room and helped finish up a list that would get them through the next few days.

 

A nurse walked into the room and checked the monitors again.  She told Lena that Dr. Quinn would be back around five after her clinic ended.  Dr. Quinn would give her more information about the medicines she would be taking after all the monitoring was completed in the afternoon.  She also warned not to hold Dr. Quinn to any specific timing because she could always be called away by a delivery.  The nurse let Lena and Kara know that Lena could wear her own clothing and pajamas during her hospital stay all the way up until delivery time.  She said most patients were much more comfortable in their own clothes than in hospital gowns.  She also assured them that the hospital guest wi-fi was top notch and that they could work from the room or stream movies to pass the time.  She asked if they had any questions.

 

“I can stay here all the time, right?” Kara asked, “I mean I don’t have to worry about visiting hours or anything?”

 

“Spouses can stay,” the nurse answered, “Or any other immediate family member can be here any time if the spouse can’t.  Honestly, we are pretty relaxed about visiting here as long as no one makes too much noise or gets in our way.  Patients with family support tend to do much better.”

 

“This is my family,” Lena said, looking around, “I think you might want to get used to them.”  The nurse smiled warmly.  “One other question, can I have food that’s not from the hospital or am I on a restricted diet?”

 

“I can’t answer that yet until Dr. Quinn makes her rounds this evening,” the nurse said, “Usually for preeclampsia it’s fine to have some outside foods – but we do have to make sure you’re on a diet that won’t affect your pressure.  You should be able to get a better answer tonight.”

 

“Okay, thanks,” Lena said.  The nurse made her way out of the room.

 

“Kara, how about we take that list and go get everything from your apartment,” Alex said.  Kara seemed to hesitate.

 

“Please go, babe,” Lena said, “You know where everything is and what I want with the clothes I described.  I’m perfectly fine right now and Sam and Eliza are here.”

 

Kara stood.  She looked down at Lena.  She put her hand on Lena’s neck and kissed her gently.  She leaned forward and put her lips to Lena’s ear and whispered, “I love you so much, Lee.”

 

“I love you too, babe,” Lena said softly, “Now go get my stuff for me. Chop chop.”

 

Kara giggled as she stood up, “Chop Chop?”

 

“If I’m stuck here I might as well milk it for all it’s worth,” Lena said, winking at Kara.  Alex was still watching Kara closely and was relieved to see Kara relax a bit as Lena joked with her.  They went over the list one more time and told the group to text if they thought of anything else while they were gone. 

 

Alex and Kara walked to Kara’s car and headed back to her apartment.  They rode in silence.  Kara was clearly thinking deeply and Alex knew better than to push her.  They arrived at the apartment and Kara led Alex into their bedroom.  She grabbed two overnight bags from the closet and they started pulling out items.  The only clothing they couldn’t find was an oversized grey college t-shirt Lena liked to wear when she got cold.  They decided to pack up the rest of the items on the list then look around for the sweatshirt.  Kara headed to the bathroom to grab all of their toiletries and Alex gathered up laptops, kindles and chargers. 

 

They made their way into the den with the bags.  Kara headed to the laundry room to look for the sweatshirt.  A few minutes later she came out scowling.  She headed back toward the bedroom.  Alex looked around the rest of the apartment quickly to make sure it hadn’t ended up discarded randomly in the den or anywhere else.  She went back into the bedroom to find Kara pulling things out of drawers and cursing under her breath.  Alex walked back toward the closet.

 

“I already looked in there, Alex,” Kara said, exasperation clear in her voice.

 

“Okay, I’m just giving it another once over,” Alex answered.

 

“I would have fucking found it if it was in there,” Kara said angrily.

 

Alex knew it was coming but it still disarmed her.  She steeled herself and continued looking through the clothing.  She heard Kara move to the bathroom then slam the door to the bathroom closet.  Alex walked into the bedroom and waited.  Kara slammed the door to the bathroom as she came back into the bedroom.  She glared at Alex.

 

“I can’t even do the one thing she wants me to do,” Kara said, her voice moving from anger to sadness, “I can’t even find her shirt.”  Kara broke down completely.  Alex pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.  Kara sobbed.  She buried her head in Alex’s neck and held her tightly and she let go entirely.  Alex felt Kara shaking and she pulled her even closer. 

 

“She’s going to be okay,” Alex said softly, repeating it over and over until Kara’s breathing began to even out.  Alex remembered the nights Kara cried and cried after losing her parents.  She knew those memories haunted Kara and that the thought of losing Lena had to be unbearable. 

 

“I’m so scared,” Kara finally squeaked out.

 

“I know you are, Kara,” Alex said softly as she leaned back and looked at Kara, “But get your anger out here.  Lena needs you to be strong.  You can cry together, you can share your fears – but, Kara, don’t shut down on her.  She needs you too much.”

 

“I know,” Kara said, “I needed this.  I needed to leave for a minute to get my head straight.”

 

“Go wash your face and get cleaned up,” Alex said, leaning forward to kiss Kara’s forehead.  Alex put the clothes back into the drawers.  She closed the closet then walked into the bathroom.  When she looked at the mirror she noticed a hook on the back of the bathroom door.

 

“Kara,” Alex said, and Kara turned her head and looked.  Alex was pointing at the sweatshirt hanging on the hook.  Kara smiled and shook her head.  Alex took the sweatshirt and put it into one of the bags.

 

Kara came out and looked around the apartment.  She checked the list one more time and checked her phone again to make sure there were no messages.  They grabbed everything and headed back to the hospital.

 

***************************

 

After Alex and Kara left to go to the apartment Eliza took the chair next to the bed.  Sam settled herself sitting on the foot of the bed facing Lena.

 

“How are you feeling, Sam?” Eliza asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Sam said, “Except my belly feels like it’s growing every minute.  I’m gonna be big as a house before this is over.”

 

“It is two babies, Sam,” Lena said chuckling.

 

“I can’t wait to have my three grandbabies running around the house,” Eliza said warmly, “You two have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

 

“Thanks, Eliza,” Lena said.

 

“I could never picture anything like that,” Sam said, “Being in a family with everyone hanging out and kids running around.  I never even imagined it.  Now it’s all I think about.”

 

“You deserve it, honey,” Eliza said, “You both do.  Honestly, I don’t know how either of you turned out so wonderful after the things you’ve had to endure.  You’re going to be great moms.”

 

“So, if we have any questions we can come to you, right?” Lena asked softly.

 

“Always,” Eliza said immediately, “I hope you already knew that.”

 

“I did,” Lena said, “But I guess I just wanted to hear you say it.  I guess Lillian sort of scarred me.  Every time I asked her anything she acted like I was bothering her or I should already know whatever I was asking about.”

 

“You never have to feel that way with me,” Eliza said, “Either of you.  I love hearing from all my girls and there’s nothing I’d rather do than answer any questions you have about motherhood.  I’m no expert, but it is the hardest job in the world and it’s good to have other moms to talk to.”

 

“I think you’re an expert,” Sam said, “I think you’re a great mom.”

 

“Now you two don’t start me crying,” Eliza said, smiling at both of them.

 

The nurse came back to check the monitors again.  After she was finished they put on the television and watched the news until Alex and Kara arrived back from their errands.

 

As soon as they entered the room Kara walked over and climbed up onto the bed and sat next to Lena.  She grabbed her hand and smiled down at her. 

 

“Got everything?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep, all good,” Kara said.

 

Alex, Sam and Eliza spent some time talking to the girls about a schedule while they were in the hospital.  Kara had already called Winn and told him she was completely out of the picture.  She refused any offers to stay with Lena while she worked.  Winn was fine running the restaurant and Kara insisted she would be no use to him anyway.  Alex agreed that Kara would only be thinking about Lena and there was no point in her going to work if it wasn’t necessary.  The all would visit as time allowed and depending on how Lena was feeling.  They all insisted they were available on a moment’s notice if Kara or Lena needed anything. 

 

After tight hugs and a lot of comforting words the three women left for the evening.  Kara moved back to the chair next to the bed and Lena rearranged herself to be as comfortable as she could.  Kara took her hand and leaned in closely.

 

“You’re going to be okay,” Kara said softly, “So is the bean.”

 

“Maybe while we’re just sitting around we can come up with a better name than ‘the bean’,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“Let’s do it,” Kara said, smiling back warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Everyone is really bored until Lena starts feeling bad


	22. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not how anyone planned it...

Three weeks had gone by and each day had felt like an eternity. Lena was always feeling somewhat fatigued and generally off. Her mood had become more morose as she felt her body was betraying her. She was grateful for her ability to work from the hospital because it kept her mind off of the fact that she wasn’t feeling right and it might affect their baby. Kara did her best to stay upbeat, especially around Lena. She was able to make her laugh on occasion, and when Lena laughed Kara felt like everything would be okay. Sam and Alex stopped by daily and brought some distraction and levity. Eliza came by regularly, always lending a sense of calm. 

It was early evening and Lena was sitting up on her laptop after finishing dinner.

“You still working?” Kara asked, looking up from her computer.

“I’m done,” Lena said, typing out a few last notes then shutting her laptop, “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” Kara said, getting up on the bed next to Lena and pulling up Netflix on her laptop.

The door opened and Sam and Alex walked in carrying a bag from Noonan’s.

“Please tell me you brought me a frozen coffee,” Lena said, smiling.

“Of course,” Sam said, pulling out the drink and handing it to Lena. She leaned down and kissed Lena’s forehead.

“You two look comfy,” Alex said, looking at both of them relaxing next to each other on the bed, “Were you getting ready to try something?”

“That’s not even funny,” Lena said, even as she was smirking at Alex’s comment, “Just another thing I can’t do.”

“We were getting ready to watch a movie,” Kara said, “But it can wait. You guys are a much better distraction.”

Alex started telling them about a new case at work. They were all listening and asking questions when Lena handed Kara her drink.

“Take this,” Lena said, and Kara felt Lena slump against her.

Suddenly the monitor started beeping loudly. Two nurses hurried into the room. Sam and Alex scampered out of the way quickly.

“Lena!” Kara called out to her, but it looked like Lena was passing out. The nurse told Kara to get off of the bed. Kara jumped off, careful to keep Lena’s body from flopping down roughly. One nurse was checking monitors while the other got the bed to a flat position. The monitors continued beeping and the nurse picked up the phone and paged Dr. Quinn. 

Kara was frozen in fear. Lena’s eyes were just half open and she seemed to be going in and out of consciousness. She awoke for a moment and called out to Kara.

“I’m right here,” Kara answered immediately. She held Lena’s hand while being careful to stay out of the way. 

The phone rang and the nurse picked it up. She answered a number of questions, giving readings from the monitor. She was nodding into the phone and motioning to the second nurse. The second nurse started pulling the IVs from the stands and placing them on the bed with Lena. The first nurse hung up the phone.

“We are taking her to the OR now for a C-section,” she said to Kara, “Her pressure is spiking and we have to get the baby out now. Dr. Quinn is meeting us there. Come with me and we’ll get you into scrubs.”

Kara stood frozen for a moment then looked at Alex and Sam.

“You two wait here,” the other nurse said, “We’ll send someone to keep you updated.”

Another tech came in and began wheeling the bed out and down the hall. Lena was still calling out for Kara every time she became conscious enough and it almost killed Kara to let her go when they reached the operating room. The nurse took Kara into an outer room and gave her a set of scrubs to put over her clothes. Once that was done she gave her covers for her shoes and her hair and a face mask. As soon as Kara was suited up she led her into the operating room.

The room was much smaller than Kara would have imagined. Lena was lying on the table and a large paper curtain was draped up so that Kara only had a view of Lena’s head and the top of the chest. The nurse brought Kara up to a stool right near Lena’s head. Kara looked down and met Lena’s eyes. She could see tears streaming down Lena’s face.

“I’m here, baby,” Kara said softly.

“I can’t feel anything,” Lena said.

“That’s the epidural working, Lena,” Dr. Quinn said, walking up to the curtain.

Kara hadn’t even recognized the doctor as her face and hair were covered as well. Dr. Quinn nodded at Kara.

“You’re going to feel some pressure, Lena,” Dr. Quinn said calmly, “But you shouldn’t have any pain.”

“Okay,” Lena said, “Just make sure my baby is okay.”

Kara somehow managed to hold in the sob that she desperately needed to get out. She stroked Lena’s head softly.

“Kara, you need to stay here behind the curtain,” Dr. Quinn said, “I know you two wanted to do skin to skin with your newborn. I’ll bring the baby to you so that you can both visit for a moment but then we are going to need to take Kara and the baby out while I close Lena up. We’ll see if Kara can do skin to skin until we get you all back together. Lena, I’m going to have to give you some medication for your pressure after the baby is out that’s going to make you even more groggy. The nurse will keep Kara updated and we’ll try our best to get all three of you together as soon as we can. Obviously, the health of you and your baby come first.”

They both nodded and Kara kissed Lena’s cheek softly.

“The epidural should be good now,” Dr. Quinn said. “Kara, I’m sorry, but you won’t be able to cut the cord. Just stay where you are until we bring the baby to you.”

The doctor pricked Lena a few times and asked her what she felt and then the operation began. Lena was moaning softly as they tugged at her belly. She looked uncomfortable but not in any sort of terrible pain. Kara just kept whispering reassuringly in her ear, telling her how much she loved her and that she was doing great. Dr. Quinn was giving instructions to her assistant as she worked. After a few minutes Lena felt a tug and release in her belly.

“I’ve got her,” Dr. Quinn said, “It’s a girl.”

Kara let out a combined laugh and sob. The nurse took the baby off to the side. Kara tried to watch the activity but everything was hidden behind the curtain. Suddenly they both heard a small cry. A nurse came around the curtain holding the baby.

“Let’s see if we can lie with Momma just for a moment,” the nurse said. She gently laid the baby on Lena’s chest and the baby immediately stopped crying and opened up her eyes. Kara and Lena were both crying softly. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Lena said gently, “I wish I could hold you better. I love you so much.”

A monitor started beeping and the nurse picked up the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. Dr. Quinn was giving orders and another nurse was injecting medicine into Lena’s IV. 

“Kara, you need to come with me,” the nurse said, gently. Kara looked down at Lena. Her heart was breaking again as the team in the OR continued working. Lena looked like she was falling asleep and Kara leaned down close to her.

“You did so good,” Kara said softly, “I love you, Lee.”

“Take care of her, Kara,” Lena answered, “I love you.”

Kara nodded and followed the nurse out of the room. The baby was in a rolling cart. Kara hadn’t even seen where the cart came from while she was distracted worrying about Lena. The nurse brought Kara into a room with a rocking chair and a very small seating area right next to the nursery. She put two monitors on the baby’s chest.

“These are to monitor breathing and temperature while you hold her,” the nurse said, “The pediatrician checked her in the OR and she’s doing fine right now, but she is technically still pre-term so we want to keep close watch. Why don’t you take off your shirt and bra. I’m going to put the baby up against you and then I’ll wrap you both in a blanket.”

Kara could hear the small squeals coming from her baby as she quickly undressed. The nurse placed the baby on her chest then wrapped the blanket around them. The baby settled down as she was held against Kara’s chest.

“Well hello gorgeous,” Kara cooed softly as the baby looked up at her. Kara’s heart was so filled with love she felt like it might burst. She felt tears on her cheeks, both from happiness and from longing for Lena.

“Do you want me to get your sister or would you rather be with your baby for a bit first?” the nurse asked.

“Can you please get Alex and Sam?” Kara answered immediately, “I’d rather them here if it’s okay. And, how long until I hear about Lena?”

“I’ll go get them and I’ll check if there’s any update,” the nurse said.

It only took a minute for the nurse to return with Alex and Sam and then to leave again to check on Lena. They both took a moment to gently stroke the baby and kiss Kara before taking the two remaining seats in the room.

“She’s perfect, Kara,” Alex said softly, “And I’m not just saying that because I’m going to be her favorite aunt.”

Sam poked Alex and smiled. “She’s beautiful,” Sam said. They all waited quietly until the nurse returned a couple of minutes later.

“Kara, Lena had a little bleeding but it’s under control now,” the nurse said, “while they were dealing with that her pressure spiked and Dr. Quinn gave her magnesium sulfate to keep her from having a seizure. She’s stable but when they are done we are going to have to move her to the Surgical ICU to watch her very closely for the next few hours. It’ll be at least an hour before you can go check in with her. She may still be asleep, she’s been through quite a bit. Dr. Quinn is going to come see you in a little while. We are going to get you all moved back to your regular room soon.”

Kara just nodded. She was crying softly as she rocked the chair and rubbed her baby’s back gently. The nurse left the three of them and closed the door behind her. Alex stood and walked over and kneeled in front of Kara. She put her hands on Kara’s shoulders and rubbed softly.

“I know this isn’t how any of us wanted this to go,” Alex said, “But she’s okay. They’re taking good care of her, Kara. You’ll all be together soon.”

The tears were flowing from Kara’s cheeks and Sam grabbed some Kleenex and handed them to her.

“Before I left the operating room she told me to take care of our baby,” Kara said, crying, “She wasn’t worried about herself at all.”

“That’s because she’s a great mom,” Sam said, her voice strong.

Kara found some peace in Sam’s stubborn reply. Sam didn’t seem to be considering even for a moment that Lena might not be okay.

“She’s going to be pissed she missed these first few hours,” Sam said, “But she’ll more than make up for it.”

“Kara, Mom’s on the way,” Alex said, “She and Dad were both in Midvale. She was waiting for him to get home from some errands and they were heading here. They should be here soon. She was very unhappy with her new granddaughter for coming out with so little warning.” Alex rubbed the baby’s cheek softly and smiled. The baby opened her eyes and they all laughed softly.

A little while later the nurse returned. She told them that Kara could come with her to the nursery to clean up the baby and weigh and measure her. The pediatrician was waiting to check the baby one more time as well before releasing her to the regular room. Alex and Sam went back to the room to wait. Kara immediately asked about Lena and the nurse promised someone would be back soon with another update.

A few minutes later Kara walked back into their hospital room. The nurse followed her pushing the rolling bassinette. Eliza and Jeremiah were there with Sam and Alex. Jeremiah immediately pulled Kara into his arms as Eliza rushed over to the bassinette. Eliza cooed over the baby for a few moments then took her turn hugging Kara. The nurse said she was going to check on Lena’s status.

Kara picked up the baby and sat down on the bed. The bed was raised so that she was in a mostly sitting position. She unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of her shirt and unwrapped the swaddling. She laid her baby against her skin again and took a deep breath. She couldn’t keep the tears back no matter how she tried. When she looked up everyone was brushing away tears. The door opened and Dr. Quinn walked into the room.

“Hey Kara, sorry that took so long,” Dr. Quinn said quickly, “Lena had some complications but she’s stable now. The placenta was slightly attached to the uterine wall and there was some bleeding when we finally got it out. We got that under control but her blood pressure was going way too high. We were able to bring that down with medication. She’s in the Surgical ICU recovery area. She’s still completely out and I imagine it will be a while before she wakes up. She’s not going to be able to be moved back here until at the least tomorrow morning.”

“But she’s going to be okay?” Kara asked, the fear in her voice clear.

“She’s stable, Kara,” Dr. Quinn said, “And I expect her to be fine but we have to watch her very closely for the next few hours. Preeclampsia can be very dangerous, even after the baby is born. We’ll monitor her pressure very closely.”

“When can I see her?” Kara asked.

“Give it at least an hour,” Dr. Quinn said, “I’m on call tonight so I’ll be here. I promise I’ll make sure you stay updated.”

“Okay, thank you Dr. Quinn,” Kara said softly.

The doctor left the room and the nurse returned. She told Kara that the baby might need to eat before Lena was able to breastfeed and they would have formula waiting if necessary. She checked the baby’s temperature one more time and told them that the pediatrician would be checking in again in a bit as well.

Kara took a deep breath. She looked down at her baby and found relief in the little eyes looking back up at her.

“Sorry your mommy keeps crying,” Kara said softly, “I promise I’m not usually like this.”

Eliza chuckled softly and looked at Kara lovingly, “Now maybe you guys won’t give me so much grief. The tears come a lot easier once you have kids.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Kara asked.

“More than anything,” Eliza answered gently. They gently swaddled the baby in the blankets and Eliza took her in her arms.

Kara buttoned her shirt back up and wiped her eyes. Alex sat down next to her on the bed and put her arm around her shoulder. Kara leaned into Alex and put her head down on Alex’s shoulder. Sam walked around to the other side of the bed and Kara held her hand out. Sam intertwined their fingers and smiled at Kara.

“I know you’re worried too,” Kara said softly to Sam, “But you’re doing a really good job hiding it.”

“She’s going to be okay,” Sam answered gently, “I just know it.”

They all stayed that way for a few minutes until Alex couldn’t stand it anymore and insisted it was her turn to hold the baby, making Kara laugh a bit. 

“Hey, little bit,” Alex said once she had the baby in her arms, “You sure are cute.”

“We have a name,” Kara said, “But I want to wait for Lena.”

“Of course,” Eliza answered quickly, “We should wait.”

Everyone took turns with the baby. Kara kept looking at the clock on the wall. A nurse named Sandy walked into the room. They had gotten to know the staff during their time there and Kara was relieved to see her favorite nurse was on the night shift.

“Hey, Kara,” Sandy said, “How are you doing? Your baby is beautiful.” She stood at the bedside and checked over the baby as Kara held her.

“I’m okay,” Kara said, “Worried about Lena.”

“I think you’ll be able to see her soon,” Sandy said, “If you want to leave your baby with a relative here in the room while you visit Lena we’re going to need to get someone registered. I can do that now. I figured that would be what you wanted.”

The nurse already had a hospital bracelet in hand. Kara asked her to register Alex. The nurse got Alex’s driver’s license and headed back to the nurse’s station. In a few moments she was back and she put the bracelet on Alex’s wrist. She told Alex that if Kara was gone she had to be in the room with the baby at all times. 

They waited a few more minutes until Dr. Quinn finally walked back into the room.

“She’s starting to wake up,” Dr. Quinn said, “The first thing she did was ask for you, Kara. You ready to go see her?”

“Absolutely,” Kara said. She started to walk out then she turned back. She walked over to Alex and the baby and kissed the baby softly, “I’ll be right back, love.” She turned and followed Dr. Quinn out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new parents get to see each other


	23. Long night, happy morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena recovers and gets to meet her baby

The critical care nurse greeted Dr. Quinn and Kara as they walked into the SICU. Dr. Quinn explained on the way that Lena was hooked up to a number of machines. Also, she was shaking quite a bit from the epidural. The nurse told Kara that Lena was awake but she was groggy and not feeling well. She assured Kara that they were constantly monitoring her condition and that all of her vitals were normal with the exception of her blood pressure being still slightly high. Kara was thankful for all of the explanations when she rounded the curtain and saw Lena. Kara tried to contain her emotions as she approached her wife.

“Hi, Lee,” Kara said softly as she leaned down and kissed Lena. She intertwined her hand with Lena’s.

“How’s she doing?” Lena asked, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“She’s so beautiful,” Kara answered, “Just like her mum.” Lena smiled as Kara wiped the tear from her cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena said quietly.

“Lena, what could you possibly be apologizing for?” Kara asked, trying her best to nuzzle her way as close as she could to Lena.

“I didn’t want it to be this way,” Lena said.

“Babe, it’s not your fault,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s neck, “Don’t you dare apologize. You are the bravest person I’ve ever known. You did everything you could to take care of our little girl and now she’s healthy and beautiful and perfect. I’m so proud of you.”

Lena’s body started shaking a bit. Kara continued rubbing Lena softly.

“Where is she?” Lena asked, suddenly sounding a little panicked.

“She’s with Alex and Sam,” Kara said, “And Eliza and Jeremiah. They’re fighting over who gets to hold her next.” Lena smiled, finally.

“I can’t believe I’m stuck here,” Lena said grumpily.

“I know, sweetie,” Kara said, “I wish I could do something.”

“I don’t want you to stay long,” Lena said, as her body started a particularly violent shake, “I want you to go back with her.”

“I wish I could clone myself,” Kara said, as her eyes filled with tears, “I don’t want to leave either one of you.”

“I’ll be fine, Kara,” Lena said, stubbornness filling her voice, “I want you to go be with her, please.”

“Is it okay if Sam comes and sees you?” Kara asked, “She wanted to come and they said it’s ok.”

“Yes, tell her to come,” Lena said, “Would that make you feel better too?”

Kara nodded. She wiped away a tear then leaned forward and kissed Lena’s lips softly.

“I love you so much,” Kara said, “I didn’t think I could love you any more, but I do. It’s all overwhelming.”

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena said, “Now go stay with our babe and send in the reinforcements.”

“I’ll her how brave her mum is,” Kara said, “And, by the way, I didn’t tell anyone her name. I want to do that together.” Lena smiled and squeezed Kara’s hand.

Kara took a deep breath as she left the SICU and made her way back down to the labor and delivery ward. She walked into the room to find Jeremiah sitting in the rocking chair holding the baby. They looked adorable together. Everyone looked up expectantly.

“She’s doing okay,” Kara said, “But she’s on a whole bunch of meds and she’s shaking from the epidural. It’s a little hard to watch.” Suddenly the tears found their way out again but Kara composed herself quickly. “Sam, do you think you could go stay with her?”

“Of course,” Sam said, “I was going to ask if I could go see her. I’ll stay as long as she lets me.” Kara walked over to Sam and hugged her tightly. Kara explained where the SICU was and let her know that she already told the critical care nurse that she would be arriving soon. 

Sam left to see Lena and Kara sat back down on the bed. Eliza walked over and rubbed Kara’s shoulder softly. Jeremiah stood and brought the baby to Kara. The baby was getting a little squirmy in his arms. Kara held her closely and made a shushing noise and she settled back down. They all sat quietly for a while, letting Kara have some peace. Eliza and Jeremiah eventually decided to go get some coffee and promised to bring some back for everyone. When they left Alex came and sat on the bed next to Kara.

“How are you holding up?” Alex asked.

“I’m doing a little better,” Kara said, “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“She’s just perfect,” Alex answered, “I thought I couldn’t be more excited about our babies but I am now. I can’t wait to hold them.”

“Can you imagine what it’s going to be like in a few years?” Kara asked, “With them all running around acting like maniacs?”

“She might be a maniac,” Alex said, touching the baby’s nose softly, “Mine are going to be perfect.” They both laughed.

“If they are anything like you all of our stuff is gonna get broken,” Kara said, smiling at Alex, “We drove Eliza crazy and we didn’t even get to be little kids together.”

“I know, right?” Alex said, “Maybe you could pad the walls in one of your many bedrooms and we can just shut them in there.” They both giggled.

The baby started moving around more and squeaking a bit. Kara and Alex looked at each other.

“Maybe you could stand up and walk around,” Alex said.

“Why did we let Eliza leave?” Kara asked. Kara got up and walked around. The baby quieted a bit for a while. A few minutes later the baby’s bottom lip started curling out.

“Oh, Alex, look at her,” Kara said, just before the baby let out a loud wail, “It’s so cute and so pitiful at the same time.” Kara changed the baby’s position and rocked her up and down a bit. She calmed a little but was still letting out some squeals.

A few minutes later Sandy walked into the room, “How’s she doing?”

“She’s getting grumpy,” Kara said, “Maybe she’s hungry?”

“I brought the formula with me,” Sandy said, “She should be getting hungry. Why don’t you sit down on the bed with her.”

Kara sat down. She held the baby close to her and stroked her cheek. The baby opened her mouth and moved her head toward Kara.

“Yep, she’s rooting,” Sandy said as she finished preparing the bottle. “We’ll try this nipple first and see how she does. I have a couple of different shapes if she doesn’t attach.”

Sandy handed Kara the bottle. Kara put the nipple near the baby’s mouth and she immediately latched onto it and began sucking.

“Oh my, look at you,” Kara said, smiling widely, “You were hungry!”

“She is definitely your child,” Alex said, giggling.

“I’d venture to say that your cooking tastes a whole lot better than what’s in that bottle,” Sandy said, laughing.

“Have you ever been to Chameleon?” Kara asked.

“Nope, I’ll have to ask my husband to bring me for a special occasion,” Sandy answered, “I’ve heard it’s incredible.”

Kara made a mental note to make a thank you meal for all the staff at the hospital who took care of them once things got settled.

“So, go ahead and feed her for a bit,” Sandy said, “If she starts pulling away, give her a little break. A bottle has more air than if she was breastfeeding so she may need to burp. She’ll stop when she’s full.”

Sandy left and Alex and Kara sat quietly, both fully amused watching her drink from the bottle. Jeremiah and Eliza walked back into the room with the coffees just as she was finishing off the bottle. They stayed another hour or so then decided to go home since things were settled as much as they could be for the night. Alex agreed to text them with updates. If everything went as expected they would return after Lena had a chance to be with Kara and the baby for a bit. 

After a while the baby started squirming around again and emanating an awful smell. They changed the baby’s diaper, which was much grosser than either of them expected from a newborn. 

“I didn’t think poo was this gross when they were this little,” Kara said, almost gagging.

“Poo is pretty much gross anytime, Kara,” Alex said, staying across the room.

“Ugh, no wonder she was getting cranky,” Kara said. She cleaned the baby up thoroughly, careful to avoid the bellybutton wound and put on a new diaper. She handed the baby to Alex and went to wash her hands.

“Alex, I want to go see Lena again before it gets too late,” Kara said, “I’ll send Sam back.”

“Sounds good,” Alex said, the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms, “We’ll be right here.”

When Kara rounded the curtain in the SICU she stopped to take in the sweet sight in front of her. Lena was sleeping, snoring peacefully. Sam had scooched the chair as close as she could to Lena’s bed and her head was resting against Lena’s shoulder. She was reading from her phone. She looked up and smiled at Kara.

“She just fell asleep a few minutes ago,” Sam said quietly. Kara walked over and kissed Lena’s forehead. She was upset that she hadn’t gotten to see her awake but she looked much more peaceful than before. Kara and Sam walked quietly out of the cubicle together and went to the nurses’ station. The head nurse noticed them coming and motioned them to a side area where they could talk.

“Her vitals look really good,” the nurse said, “Dr. Quinn has been checking in regularly. We expect that she will probably sleep through the night now. If everything stays the same we’ll bring her down to your room as soon as she wakes up in the morning.”

“Will someone be able to let me know if she has any issues tonight?” Kara asked, “Or should someone stay here?”

“There’s no reason for anyone to stay,” the nurse said, “She’ll most likely be asleep. I promise we’ll come get you if there’s any change.”

Sam and Lena made the quick walk back down to the room together. When they entered Sam walked up to Alex.

“Time to give her up,” Sam said, reaching down and taking the baby, “I never got a turn.” Sam sat in the rocker and held the baby on top of her own round belly.

“You look so cute, all pregnant holding that baby,” Alex said, grinning.

“How was Lena, Sam?” Kara asked worriedly, interrupting the lightness of the moment.

“She was happy to see me at first,” Sam said, “Then she was pretty groggy from the medication. She did ask how you were doing multiple times.”

“She’s worried about me?” Kara asked, shaking her head.

“Of course she is,” Sam answered, “She’s Lena.”

“God, I love that woman,” Kara said, breathing deeply.

After another hour they were all yawning. The baby was asleep and they had finally put her down in the bassinette. Kara insisted that Alex and Sam go home and get some sleep. She promised to text them immediately if she needed help. They left and Kara lay down on the bed. She barely had her head on the pillow before she fell asleep. 

Kara got interrupted sleep all night as nurses came in to check the baby. Sandy offered to do the feeding at three in the morning but Kara wouldn’t hear of it. It was nearly four by the time the baby finished eating, settled down, got a diaper change and fell back asleep. Kara laid back down and slept a bit more. She awoke to the sound of the hospital door being propped open. She looked up and leapt out of the bed as Lena was rolled into the room in a wheelchair. Lena smiled widely at Kara.

“Lee! You look great,” Kara said, smiling. Lena chuckled.

“You must be dreaming,” Lena said, “I’m positive I look awful.”

Sandy laughed at both of them. She adjusted the bed to its lowest position and pulled the wheelchair next to it. She locked the wheels and helped Lena stand up. Lena stretched for a moment before moving herself onto the bed and getting comfortable. Sandy helped her adjust until she was lying in a reclined position. She reattached the blood pressure monitor to Lena and hung her IV on the stand.

“Is that good?” Sandy asked and Lena nodded. They all heard a squeak from the bassinette.

“Oh my goodness, is she in here?” Lena asked, her eyes wide.

It hadn’t occurred to Kara that Lena wouldn’t know that the baby was in their room. Kara walked over and picked up the baby and brought her to Lena. She took her in her arms and the baby immediately calmed down. She opened her eyes and looked up at Lena. Lena was smiling from ear to ear even as tears dripped down her cheeks. Kara could feel her heart beating in her chest as she watched Lena stroke their baby’s cheek. This was, without a doubt, the best moment of her life.

“Look at you,” Lena said, “You have your mom’s eyes. So beautiful.”

The baby moved her head towards Lena’s fingers and opened her mouth.

“Good lord, this kid likes to eat,” Kara said. Sandy laughed.

“I’m getting ready to get off shift,” Sandy said, “But let me see if I can help you out with this before I go, Lena.” Sandy helped Lena get into a good position. She explained how to hold her breast and how to hold the baby against her chest. She told her not to worry if she didn’t latch right away and that she might have to try a couple of times before it worked. She also explained that the first few times breastfeeding might hurt a little.

Lena held her breast as explained and brought the baby up close to her nipple. The baby moved her head over the nipple but didn’t really clamp down on it. Lena adjusted herself slightly and felt the baby latch on.

“Oh, shit that hurts,” Lena squealed out.

“Lena, don’t curse,” Kara said, trying not to giggle despite feeling bad for Lena, “If that’s her first word Eliza is gonna flip out.”

“Come here and let me put your nipple in a vice and see what comes out of your mouth,” Lena answered snarkily. She relaxed as the baby got into a flow of sucking at her breast and the pain subsided.

Sandy smiled at both of them and checked closely that the baby was latched completely. 

“She’s doing great,” Sandy said, “You’ll find that you’ll use both breasts every time you feed as she gets hungrier. For now she might be done after just one. Make sure you alternate breasts, even if one hurts more than the other. You don’t want to get engorged.”

They talked for a few more minutes. Kara thanked Sandy for being so helpful all night and, finally, Kara and Lena were left alone with the baby. Kara watched Lena feed the baby. She grabbed her phone to take a picture.

“Kara, can you wait until I at least have a chance to brush my hair?” Lena asked, “I look awful.”

“I promise I won’t show it to anyone,” Kara said, looking at the picture on her phone and showing it to her wife. In the picture Lena was looking down lovingly at their new baby suckling her breast. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“It’s not so bad,” Lena said, “Come here.” Kara sat down carefully next to Lena. She was afraid of interrupting the feeding and she was afraid of hurting Lena. She gently found a comfortable spot and watched the baby eat. Lena turned her head to Kara and their eyes met. Lena leaned her head forward and Kara moved closer until their lips met gently. When they parted Kara took a deep breath.

“This is the moment I pictured in my head,” Kara said, “It was worth the wait.”

“It is pretty perfect,” Lena said, smiling.

The baby finished feeding and they all stayed in bed together for a while until it was time for another diaper change. Kara took care of it then handed the baby back to Lena. Soon the baby was sleeping and Lena was yawning. They all took another nap for a couple of hours. When they woke again it was nearly eight and Kara texted the family that they could return. About 45 minutes later they all walked in together. Sam was carrying a Noonan’s bag.

“Promise if I give you this coffee you won’t pass out,” Sam said to Lena. Lena smiled and pulled Sam’s hand so that she could give her a hug.

“I have vague memories of you taking care of me yesterday,” Lena said to Sam, “Thank you.”

Sam smiled softly at Lena, “Don’t ever scare me like that again, okay.”

“Deal,” Lena said, smiling back.

“Can I hold her?” Eliza asked, walking over to grab the baby from Kara.

“So, this is how it’s gonna go?” Alex said, “You get her first every time?”

“Yep,” Eliza said, “This is it.” She smiled down at the baby and rocked her gently.

“Ok, no fighting,” Kara said giggling, “She’s not going anywhere.”

Kara walked over and sat next to Lena.

“Enough of this she and her stuff,” Lena said, “She has a name.”

They all quieted and looked at the couple.

“Caitlin Joyce Luthor-Danvers,” Kara said, “and we’re gonna call her Caity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - we're getting very close to the end here. Kara and Lena get to go home with Caity.


	24. A very happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump and a happy ending

_Three years later_

Kara pushed the stroller through the door to Alex and Sam’s apartment.  Lena followed behind, smiling as she watched Caity clutch the side of the stroller to keep an eye on her baby sister.  As soon as they made it fully through the door Caity was distracted by the sound of little running feet and loud shrieks.

 

“Margot, Christopher,” Sam said loudly, “Slow down!”

 

Christopher rounded the sofa.  Caity was running excitedly toward the noise and they slammed right into one another and fell to the floor.  The four women all waited for a moment to see which reaction they would get.  They were all relieved when Caity and Christopher both broke into giggles.  Margot jumped into the pile and started laughing as well.

 

“Look at these little monkeys,” Alex said, sitting down on the floor next to them.  Kara hurried over and sat and soon the Danvers sisters were in a tickle fight with the three children.

 

Sam walked over to Lena.  She was carefully extracting their six month old from the stroller.  She handed the baby to Sam.

 

“How are you, my sweet Siobhan?” Sam said, cooing at the baby, “My gosh, Lena, she looks just like you.”

 

“She does, doesn’t she?” Lena said, smiling and rubbing the baby’s cheek.  Siobhan grinned widely and both women chuckled.  Kara’s pregnancy had gone without a hitch.  Lena’s eggs were harvested and Kara somehow managed to balance being pregnant with her work.  She had returned to the kitchen part time six weeks after the birth.  Both Lena and Kara had settled into lighter work schedules.

 

Sam laughed as she watched Alex and Kara rolling around the floor with the other three children, “Look at those fools.  I don’t know who’s having more fun – the little kids or the big ones.”

 

“I’d venture to say it’s pretty even,” Lena said, “Kara, are we gonna have our date time or are you going to stay here and wrestle?”

 

“Stay, mommy, stay!” Caity said excitedly, jumping on Kara’s back.

 

Kara giggled as she pulled Caity around to her front and stood up, “I’ll be back soon, Caity.  You get to play with your cousins for a while!”

 

Caity puffed out her lip but Kara could tell that she was just being dramatic rather than actually upset.  Kara chuckled and set Caity down.

 

“Come here, you,” Alex said, pulling Caity onto her lap and making her laugh.

 

“Zaza too?” Margot asked.

 

“Zaza and Gramps are coming later when we have dinner,” Alex answered.  Eliza had initially been skeptical when Caity started saying a few words and chose Zaza as Eliza’s grandmother name.  Pretty soon they all fell in love with it and it just stuck.

 

“How about we play here for a little while then we put Siobhan in the stroller and go to the park?” Sam asked.  The children all squealed in delight and started running around the apartment.  Alex stood up and walked over to grab Siobhan from Sam.

 

“What are you two going to do for your date time?” Alex asked.  The couples had changed their Sunday sister coffee tradition to trading off kids for a couple of hours and getting some alone time with their spouses.  They would all meet back up and have an early dinner together afterward.  Eliza and Jeremiah often joined for the dinner.

 

“If I get my way you may not want to hear about what we’re doing,” Lena said, smirking.

 

“I hear you, sister,” Sam said chuckling, “We got walked in on the other night.”  Lena and Kara both burst out laughing.

 

“Oh no, which one did you scar for life?” Kara asked.

 

“We managed to stop in time,” Alex said, shaking her head and laughing, “I had no idea what was happening.  We were just getting to the good part when Sam stopped and yanked the covers up.”

 

“Alex was like - what the hell, Sam?” Sam said, laughing, “and I’m pointing to the doorway and Margot is standing there half-asleep.  Margot asked what we were doing and Alex told her we were playing a game.  Then, of course Margot wakes up entirely and wants to play.”

 

All four women were laughing hysterically as Alex controlled herself enough to continue.

 

“And we’re both completely naked so I told Margot she had to close her eyes and count to ten and we would go hide in the bathroom,” Alex said, “And I’m not even sure if she knows how to count to ten by herself.”

 

Lena was wiping tears from her eyes she was laughing so hard.

 

“Poor baby starts counting and we jump up and run in the bathroom and pull on some t-shirts and leggings,” Alex said, “And Margot walks in and we are standing there in the middle of the bathroom and she is so excited because she found us.  She was wide awake then.”

 

“And Alex was really, really frustrated,” Sam said through her laughter.

 

“So close,” Alex said, laughing and sighing.

 

“That is hilarious,” Kara said, “These are the things your parents don’t warn you about.”

 

“Are you kidding, this whole parenting thing is a crapshoot,” Sam said, “But they seem to be doing fine so far.”  They all looked over at the kids.  They had settled into the play area.  Christopher was running around with a toy airplane making a loud buzzing noise.  Margot was busy in the toy kitchen area and Caity was talking to a pile a stuffed animals.

 

“I fed Siobhan just before we came, so we probably have about a three hour window until she gets hungry again,” Kara said, “We’ll be back before then.”

 

“Go, have fun gals,” Alex said.

 

Kara and Lena said a quick goodbye to Caity.  She never complained when she stayed with her cousins and her aunts.  They gave Siobhan a quick kiss and headed down to the car.

 

“What do you want to do?” Kara asked.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were back in their apartment and Lena was pulling Kara’s shirt over her head.

 

“Did you think I was joking?” Lena breathed out huskily as her lips found their way to Kara’s neck.

 

“Mmmm, that feels good,” Kara answered, “I wasn’t sure.”  She pulled back and yanked off her pants.  Lena huffed out at the loss of Kara’s neck then wasted no time undressing herself.  As soon as Kara was done Lena pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her.  She went right back to Kara’s neck, licking and sucking at her.

 

“Don’t leave a mark,” Kara giggled.

 

Lena pulled her head up and smiled then met Kara’s lips with her own.  They kissed each other hungrily, Lena pushing her tongue deep into Kara’s mouth then moaning as Kara ran her hands down her back urgently.  Lena intertwined their legs and started rocking back and forth.  Both women were breathing much more heavily, having to take breaks from their kisses to grab breaths.  Lena started kissing down Kara’s body, trying to be careful not to stimulate her breasts too much.  They both realized after the first baby that breast feeding and sexual activity were a tricky combo.  Lena settled down between Kara’s legs and began softly licking and sucking.

 

“Oh, Lee, that’s so good,” Kara moaned out.  Kara lay with her eyes closed and relaxed as Lena took her time building her up.  She could feel the warmth building inside and she put her hand down and rubbed Lena’s hair.  Soon she couldn’t control the trembling of her hips and she was grinding back and forth.  Lena knew she was close and she picked up the pace and buried her face into Kara. 

 

“Lee, I’m coming, oh god,” Kara shouted out as her hips bucked and her legs tightened around Lena’s head.  Lena continued against the thrashing for a few moments and then pulled back and rubbed Kara softly as she came down from her orgasm. 

 

Kara breathed out one last huff then pulled Lena back up and kissed her deeply.  She flipped Lena to her side and spooned her from the back.  She kissed her ears and her neck and her shoulders and felt Lena relaxing back into her.  Kara pulled Lena’s leg over hers and reached down from behind and started stroking between her legs.  Lena clutched the sheet in front of her and moaned loudly.  It only took a few minutes until Lena was shaking and calling out Kara’s name.  When she was done she lay limply for a few minutes, basking in the warmth of Kara’s hold.

 

“That was just what I needed,” Lena finally said, turning so that they were facing one another.  She looked at Kara for a couple of moments then leaned forward and kissed her softly.

 

“Can we go get ice cream?” Kara asked and Lena burst out laughing.

 

“Seriously, that’s what you’re thinking right now?” Lena said, smiling widely.

 

“Caity is gonna asked what we did,” Kara said, giggling, “I can’t very well tell her about this.  And I’m in the mood for ice cream.”

 

“Of course we can, darling,” Lena said, still chuckling as she got out of bed.

 

They jumped in a quick shower then went to the ice cream shop before returning to Alex and Sam’s place.  They bought a few pints for the others much to everyone’s delight.

 

Jeremiah and Eliza arrived a bit later and the kids all went wild as they walked into the apartment.  They ran around like crazy, getting hugs each time they made a lap around the room.  Winn and Eve even stopped by to say hello and they all marveled that Eve was starting to get a little baby bump.

 

They ate dinner together and shared the ice cream for dessert.  Eliza went back and forth between playing with the older cousins and holding Siobhan.  Alex and Kara teased that they were no longer of any importance. 

 

Sam and Lena were finishing the dishes and walked out into the den together and watched the happy scene.

 

“The five year celebration for Chameleon is next week, right?” Sam asked Lena.

 

“Yep, can you believe it?” Lena answered.

 

“Thank god I made you go,” Sam teased, putting her arm around Lena and giving her a tight side hug.

 

“The best decision I’ve ever made,” Lena said. 

 

She looked up and caught Kara’s eye.  Kara was on the couch holding Siobhan with one arm while Caity was climbing up onto her lap.  Kara smiled widely at Lena and winked.  Lena walked over to the couch and sat down with her wife and kids.  Caity shifted over onto Lena and cuddled into her chest. Kara looked at them and leaned forward for a quick kiss. 

 

She moved her lips over to Lena’s ear and whispered, “What a perfect day.”

 

Lena turned her head and looked at Kara, “I love you, Kara Luthor-Danvers.”

 

“Love you too, Lee,” Kara answered softly.

 

“What about me?” Caity asked, lips out in a pout.

 

Lena and Kara both laughed and smothered their little girls in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sad posting this last chapter because I've enjoyed writing this story so much. I stopped writing for a number of years. Life got in the way. In the past few months I've written a number of fics to get back into the practice of regular writing and to get feedback. This is, by far, my favorite. Thank you all for reading and for kudos and especially for those who took time to comment. It's time now for me to get to work on an original novel with my own characters -- wish me luck!


	25. some one shots

I've added a one shot to this story -- the holidays made me do it.

I've called that addition Growing Up Luthor Danvers if you want to look for it!


End file.
